


【授翻】布莱克骄傲

by MissSirius26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSirius26/pseuds/MissSirius26
Summary: 沃尔布加布莱克从阿兹卡班手中救出了小天狼星，这改变了一切。悬挂在魔法部西格纳斯·布莱克一世的肖像说，她的第一个孩子没有经过任何审判就被送到了阿兹卡班。这是对高贵的最古老的布莱克家族的不尊重。 他们怎么敢这么做？ 如果她让他们得逞，那么下一次那些肮脏的血统叛徒们可能认为他们可以这样对待任何一个应该受到尊重的布莱克家族成员。 毕竟，这是一个先例。这个糟糕的先例是不允许发生的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186133/chapters/37823456 By AlexHazz（授权在第16章评论下）
> 
> 译者注：  
> 由于不是专业人士，在理解、翻译上都无法保证信达雅，只能尽可能保证在逻辑范围内的通顺，如有OOC可能也是我翻译的问题，望见谅。如果你喜欢这篇文章，欢迎去给原文作者点心心评论，也欢迎跟我一起交流讨论呀❤️  
> 此文目前仅一章出现过BG向，其他章节是暧昧向原创男主。本文作者标注的CP：小天狼星布莱克/乔纳森罗西尔，但是写的pre-slash，所以感情线如何发展还不明朗  
> 我的LOFTER ID:stucky1226，上面还有其他小天相关翻译，欢迎关注呀

Chapter 1

小天狼星布莱克因背叛波特一家以及杀害十二个麻瓜和小矮星彼得被捕。

 

沃尔布加布莱克死死盯着标题。

 

然后她读了那篇文章。

 

她不确定的又读了一遍，但这还是解释不通。他绝不可能背叛他那个可怜的朋友，仅仅是这个念头就使她嗤之以鼻。 虽然詹姆波特是一个典型的愚蠢的、没有礼貌的格兰芬多，但是她那个背叛血统的儿子却无药可救地爱上了波特。他绝对不可能把波特出卖给黑魔王，不管她和奥赖恩曾经多么希望这个不孝子能认识到自己的错误，不要再和那些血统的背叛者们厮混。

 

这篇文章完全毫无逻辑。 杀死十二个麻瓜？ 那个麻瓜爱好者？

 

沃尔布加噘起嘴唇，想起了那个不孝子离家出走以前，他们关于麻瓜和泥巴种的激烈争吵——他说宁愿死也不会再回这个家。

 

他绝不可能做了报纸上说的这些恶行，甚至杀死小矮星彼得也是值得怀疑的。虽然沃尔布加不认为她的长子会喜欢那个肮脏的混血——她一直认为小矮星彼得更像是他的追随者，而不是朋友。然而，他竟然会杀死那个可怜的男孩还是令人难以置信。不是因为他不会杀人，尽管他一直不承认，但是小天狼星奥莱恩布莱克有残忍的一面。他觉得自己比其他的布莱克好，认为自己是"好人"，不像其他布莱克。所以他绝不会做出杀死珍贵的格兰芬多朋友之类的事，这绝对有古怪。

 

沃尔布加从床上坐起来，又一次怒视着这篇文章。 "克利切!"

 

“啪”的一声。

 

"女主人叫克利切?" 小精灵鞠躬说。

 

"帮我穿上衣服,"她站起来命令道， "我要出去。"

 

老房子里的小精灵脸上闪过一种惊奇的神情。她知道克利切为什么感到惊讶。 她已经好几个月没离开过家了，甚至她已经好几个星期没离开过床了。她生病了——这就是为什么她早上很难起床。不管柳克丽霞怎么说，她真的没有得抑郁症。 她的丈夫死了，她唯一的儿子也死了，而她的叛徒儿子对她来说已经死了五年了。她独自一人，但她好得很，沃尔布加布莱克没有抑郁症。

 

她一动不动地站着，只用了几秒钟，家养小精灵就为她穿好了紫红色的连衣裙和黑色的天鹅绒长袍。

 

她照了照镜子，看到了一个女王一样的女人，苍白的皮肤，锐利的灰色眼睛。她五十五岁，按巫师的标准来说已经是中年了，但是她看起来更年轻，她的头发还是乌黑的。她不是奥莱恩和那个叛徒那样传统意义上的漂亮，但她总是那么引人注目。她很高兴地看到，过去几年的焦虑没有在她脸上表现出来，她不能在弱者前表现出软弱。

 

当克利切梳理好她的头发后，沃尔布加转身离开了她的卧室。

 

在大厅里，她停了下来，聆听房子里一片寂静。好像有什么重物正压着她的胸口，让她隐隐作痛，她无法确定是什么原因引起的， 大概是因为拖着不好的伤寒。

 

沃尔布加走进图书馆，在家族挂毯前停了下来。她扫了眼着她丈夫(死了)的照片，然后又看看她儿子(死了)的照片，最后把目光移到曾经放过的烧焦的痕迹上。

 

她紧盯着它。

 

不管他们对外人说什么，要把一个布莱克成员从布莱克家族树上完全除掉是不可能的。 一个布莱克直到死都是布莱克。家谱是以血缘为基础的，它就是这样知道一个新的布莱克成员什么时候出生，什么时候死亡。从挂毯上去掉一个布莱克成员是不可能的，他们只能掩盖事实。

 

沃尔布加用她的魔杖抵住烧焦的痕迹，喃喃地念着咒语。障眼法消失了。

 

她贪婪地盯着照片上她长子的英俊面孔，感觉自己的喉咙好像被紧紧卡住了—她因为这点鄙视自己。叛徒—— 他只不过是个肮脏的叛徒。他背叛了他们家族的信念，背叛了他的家族。

 

她已经五年没见过他了。

 

"我应该让你在阿兹卡班烂掉,"她斩钉截铁的说，眼睛还是盯着他的照片，“这是你背叛家族的下场” 。她喉咙越发酸痛，拼命地眨着眼睛忍住泪水。 梅林，这太可悲了。他不配得到她的眼泪。她应该什么都感觉不到。他不是她儿子。 她的好儿子——她唯一的儿子——已经死了，为正义而死。 那个忘恩负义的叛徒对她毫无意义。如果他是被非法监禁的，那么这就是他因为选择那些血统叛徒们而自食其果。如果他被他那些朋友们抛弃了，现在他就知道五年前他抛弃她时她的感受了——他活该。

 

沃尔布加抬起下巴，恢复了障眼法，转身离开了挂毯。 她不会为他做任何事。

 

让他在阿兹卡班腐烂吧。

***

她的决心持续了一个星期。

 

沃尔布加并没有认真地想过他会被所谓的光明朋友们抛弃。 她原以为至少那个肮脏的麻瓜爱好者邓布利多会要求审判。 但是悬挂在霍格沃茨的菲尼亚斯 · 布莱克的画像显示，邓布利多似乎相信这些报道，并且没有参与其中的意图。 魔法部悬挂的西格纳斯·布莱克一世的肖像报告说，没有人进行过任何调查和审判ーー她的第一个孩子就被送到了阿兹卡班。

 

这让她很生气。 当然，这不是为了小天狼星，而是因为他们对最高贵古老的布莱克家族的不尊重。 他们怎么敢这么做？ 如果她让他们得逞，那么下一次那些肮脏的血统叛徒可能会认为这样对待一个值得尊敬的布莱克家族成员是完全没有问题的。 毕竟，这是一个先例。这个糟糕的先例是不允许发生的。

 

"克利切，给我穿上袍子,"沃尔布加不耐烦地命令道，她穿上了另一套昂贵的精美长袍。

 

这次她没有去看布莱克家族树。她来到飞路房间，前往魔法部。

 

和往常一样，这里到处都是令人作呕的泥巴种和血统叛徒，沃尔布加几乎没有掩饰她脸上的嘲讽。 她不得不承认，她并没有完全赞同黑魔王征服巫师世界和恢复纯种血统至高无上所选择的方式——用政治手段完成一切要容易得多，而不是不必要的浪费纯种血统巫师的鲜血。但在这样的时刻，她只想让肮脏的混血们从眼前消失，她不想看到他们。

 

"我想和克劳奇谈谈,"她告诉克劳奇的秘书。

 

那个刚从霍格沃茨毕业的女孩看了她一眼。 "克劳奇先生很忙，夫人。 我可以在四天之内给你约个时间——"

 

"我看起来像是愿意等四天的人吗?" 这个女孩知道自己在和谁说话吗？

 

这一次，女孩深深地看了她一眼。也许她感觉自己比沃尔布加要优越得多，因为她说,"夫人，如果真的很紧急的话，我可以试着给你预约个加急。"

 

"好吧,"她轻声说，“告诉他，沃尔布加布莱克来了，让他马上见我。"

 

女孩的眼睛一下子瞪圆了。

 

她站起来，消失在克劳奇的办公室里。

 

沃尔布加等待着，昂首挺胸地站着。

 

她没有等太久。

 

"克劳奇先生要见您，夫人。"

 

沃尔布加走了进去。

 

克劳奇坐在那张巨大的桌子后面，深深地皱着眉头。 "沃尔布加？ 请坐。什么风把你吹来了?"

 

她不喜欢别人这样亲切地称呼她。她和巴蒂克劳奇几乎算不上朋友。克劳奇的母亲出身于布莱克家族的旁系分支，算是远亲，但克劳奇的血统并不像布莱克那样纯洁。沃尔布加肯定克劳奇家族几代人以前有过泥巴种，虽然他们一直试图掩盖，但她知道关于血统的事儿。更不用说巴蒂克劳奇与血统叛徒们关系密切，公开谴责黑魔王的支持者，不必要地严厉对待黑巫师。

 

他不是她的朋友。

 

沃尔布加没有坐下。 "你不是白痴，克劳奇。你知道我为什么来这里。"

 

克劳奇机警地看了她一眼，他的表情显得拘谨而固执。 "我完全有权逮捕小天狼星”。

 

"不要说那个名字,"她厉声说。

 

克劳奇盯着她。 "已经很多年了，沃尔布加。四年还是五年？小天狼星—”

 

"别说他的名字,"她咬紧牙关。 她知道自己快失去理智了。她不能指望魔法部官员不说出叛徒的名字。但是她听不下去了。她的儿子死了。

 

克劳奇困惑地看了她一眼。 "我听说他的名字在布莱克家族是禁止说的，但是梅林啊，已经..."

 

"我不管过了多久,"她咬牙切齿地说。 "我不指望克劳奇能理解我们的事情，现在这已经无关紧要了。" 她眯起眼睛。 "我们来谈谈有关的事情。从什么时候开始魔法部可以不经审判就把人送到阿兹卡班?"

 

克劳奇下巴抽搐一下， "那是一场战争。在战争期间，魔法部有权将危险的罪犯直接送往阿兹卡班，特别是认证物证齐全的情况下，就比如布莱克的。他是食死徒。 他在犯罪现场被抓住了——"

 

"让我换个问法,"沃尔布加说，她的声音非常平稳。只有熟悉她的人才知道，在她看似平静的时候，她是最危险的——当然克劳奇不在其中。 "从什么时候开始魔法部有权不经审判就把一个高贵的最古老的布莱克家族的长子送到阿兹卡班?"

 

克劳奇不耐烦地看了她一眼。 "他已经与家族断绝关系了，他没有那种保护——"

 

"如果你费心去检查一下的话," 沃尔布加嘶哑地说。 "你会发现，他从未被正式断绝关系。事实上，阿克图勒斯布莱克仍然把他列为继承人。" 这是沃尔布加无法理解的事情，她从未假装理解她公公的理由。这位老人像骡子一样倔强，根本不可能说通他。自从奥莱恩的葬礼之后，她就再也没见过他。沃尔布加知道这个叛徒仍然被列为阿克图勒斯的继承人的唯一原因是因为纳西莎拜访了她，看她是否能够说服自己让她的儿子成为继承人。当然，沃尔布加没有向这个女孩承诺过什么。所以那个叛徒仍然是布莱克家族的继承人，这让她感到生气——他几乎不会珍惜这样的荣誉——但是一想到一个马尔福家的孩子继承了这个头衔，这是不可想象的。与布莱克相比，马尔福只是个暴发户。

 

听到这个消息，克劳奇明显地咽了一口唾沫，一滴汗珠顺着他的额头流下来。 "我不知道。"

 

她怒视着他。 "现在你知道了，你最好赶紧把他从阿兹卡班转移到魔法部的拘留室，让他在那里等待审判。"

 

克劳奇怒视着她。 "你希望达到什么目的？ 他将在审判之后被送回去！ 他是个食死徒和杀人犯!"

 

沃尔布加看着他的眼睛。 "我可不这么认为。"

 

克劳奇脸色苍白。 "什么？ 你不可能相信... ... 你怎么知道?" 他发出刺耳的笑声。 "你什么都不知道！ 你有多少年没见过他了，女人?"

 

她的嘴唇扭曲着。 "我生下了他，世界上没有人比我更了解他。" 她当然了解他，早在他被分到格兰芬多之前就看到了令人担忧的征兆。这也是为什么她要压制他塑造他，让他变得更好的原因之一，但是她输了这场战斗，她失去了他。

 

沃尔布加把她那些乱七八糟的想法赶走，盯着魔法部法律执行司的头儿。克劳奇是个雄心勃勃的人。她鄙视他对黑巫师的看法，但她尊重他的野心和能力。她还知道，雄心勃勃的男人为了达到自己的目的，会做出许多令人讨厌的事情。 她可以感觉到，他已经在疯狂地考虑如何挽救自己宝贵的声誉，以防万一她是对的。

 

"还有一件事,"她说，脸上露出讨厌的笑容。 "如果他在从阿兹卡班回来的路上出了什么事，你就代替他关在阿兹卡班的牢房吧。"

 

克劳奇感到冒犯地看了她一眼。 "你以为我是谁?"

 

"一个绝望的人,"她说完就昂着头离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆的尸体躺在客厅里，一动不动毫无生气。淡褐色的眼睛因为恐惧而睁得大大的，破碎的眼镜在他手旁。

 

莉莉躺在婴儿床旁边的地板上。就像一个破碎的洋娃娃，美丽而冰冷。

 

哈利哭着要妈妈。“妈妈，妈妈，妈妈。”

 

小天狼星咬紧牙关，疯狂地想着:"我是无辜的，我是无辜的，无辜的。"

 

经过一段时间，他就发现把注意力集中在这个单一的想法上，那些吸取灵魂的家伙悄悄溜走了，好像对他失去了兴趣。

 

小天狼星笑了，但这更像是一声呜咽。 他是无辜的，但这并不重要，不是吗？ 除了他和摄魂怪，没人在乎。 已经七天了。 他非常确信邓布利多、莱姆斯或穆迪会来听他讲述故事真相，但是没有人来。 他没有经过审判就被扔进了阿兹卡班，显然没有人在乎。他们怎么会认为他是叛徒呢？ 他们怎么会认为他会背叛？

 

他的喉咙紧闭，眼睛含着泪水紧闭着。 詹姆... ... 如果Jamie还活着，他绝不会把他留在阿兹卡班，他绝不会相信那些鬼话。

 

但是詹姆已经死了，莉莉也死了。 哈利... 哈利宝宝现在是个孤儿了。至少小天狼星可以安慰自己说哈利是安全的。弗兰克和爱丽丝会照顾他。

 

有个声音在他的脑海里低声说，“弗兰克和爱丽丝是傲罗，如果他们想审问小天狼星的话，他们可以很容易地来问他，如果他们在乎的话。”

 

显然他们没有。 莱姆斯也没有，穆迪也没有，邓布利多也没有。凤凰社的其他成员也是如此。他以为他们是朋友？可是呢？

 

沉重的脚步声使他抬起头来。小天狼星挺直了身子，心里闪过一丝希望。也许他的朋友们终于来找他了。 也许他们——

 

两名警卫打开牢房，粗暴地抓住了他。 "走,"其中一个咕哝着，把他推向前。

 

"发生什么事了?" 小天狼星在他们离开牢房时说。 "我被释放了吗?"

 

"闭上你的嘴。"

 

"你必须告诉我——"

 

另一个警卫猛推他。 "我们不必告诉食死徒渣滓任何事情。不管法律如何规定，你的高贵血统并不会证明你不是一个人渣。"

 

小天狼星眨了眨眼，现在完全糊涂了。他的高贵血统？ 他们肯定不是这个意思。

 

当他想起奥莱恩小时候给他灌输的课程时，他的心怦怦直跳，那些课程是他假装忘记的。

 

你是享有特权的。你是高贵和最古老的布莱克家族的后裔，而且是直系亲属中的长子。这意味着你得到了威森加摩授予的某种程度的保护。除非有明确的证据证明你违反了法律，否则你不能被逮捕和审判。绝大多数古老家族的成员不会无缘无故地接受审判——那会损害我们的名誉和在巫师届的地位。

 

这是奥莱恩布莱克众多乏味的演讲中的一个，基本上传达了同样的信息: 布莱克家族比其他任何人都优秀等等，而小天狼星应该为自己的出生感到荣幸和感激。

 

这是小天狼星多年来从未想过的对话。 当傲罗们逮捕他并把他送到阿兹卡班时，他脑子里想的最后一件事就是这个。

 

这还是说不通。

 

他只是名义上的布莱克。他和家族断绝了关系，被他那个婊子般的母亲亲手从家族树上除名了。 她把这件事告诉了他——兴高采烈地——在他离家出走一个星期后收到的一封吼叫信里。 波特夫妇听到沃尔布加对他大喊大叫，说他是个让人多么令人失望的人时，这个孩子看起来既害怕又可怜。 

 

我再也不想见到你了。

 

小天狼星不知道自己为什么还记得那些字句和语调。 已经很多年了， 他根本不在乎她。他根本不在乎她也不想见她。 如果他在一百年内就再次见到她，那也太快了。

 

"谁?" 小天狼星的声音听起来根本不像他自己的。没有多少人知道那些古老的法律。 邓布利多？ 邓布利多会知道吗？ 邓布利多的家族甚至不是神圣家族之一，更不用说是最古老的家族了，但他是首席巫师。他应该知道法律。 但是邓布利多不会用那条法律把他从阿兹卡班弄出来——校长知道小天狼星和他的家人断绝了关系。

 

那是谁？

 

其中一个卫兵发出轻蔑的声音。 "你可以感谢你的妈妈了，亲爱的。 我听说那个贱人给克劳奇开了个玩笑。"

 

小天狼星被绊了一下，眼睛睁得大大的。

 

他在开玩笑吗？ 他的母亲——她决不会那样做的。她是他最没想到会来救他的人， 她根本不在乎他。她不会... 她不会..

 

也许她相信小天狼星真的背叛了波特一家，他是个乖巧的小食死徒，就像她的另一个儿子一样——她那个完美儿子一样。 这是小天狼星能想到的唯一合理的解释，否则她就不会理他了。他对她来说只不过是一个活生生的失望。上次他们谈话的时候，他们对彼此大喊大叫，她说她后悔生了他，从那以后，小天狼星再也没有见过她。

 

如果守卫是对的，沃尔布加布莱克实际上是在帮助他，那就意味着她这么做是出于某种误导性的判断，即他终于理智了，如她所愿成为了一个优秀的小食死徒。 并不是说她曾经告诉过他她想让他成为一个食死徒，但是小天狼星确信当她称赞她宝贝的雷古勒斯拥有"正确"的朋友时，暗示了这一点。

 

一想到这个，他的下巴就绷了起来，拳头也攥得紧紧的。 小天狼星讨厌这样，讨厌这么多年过去了，这个婊子还是这么影响他。 雷古勒斯已经死了，很可能是在某次食死徒袭击中被杀的： 小天狼星不应该还对他的兄弟感到这种可怕的怨恨和愤怒。 一个真正的好人应该对此感到悲伤。小天狼星听到这个消息时表现伤心，但只有Jamie知道，他的悲伤不是发自内心的，至少一开始不是。

 

小天狼星责怪他的血统，那可怜的布莱克血统在他的血管里流淌。无论他多么努力地想成为一个好人，他的布莱克脾气往往在最糟糕的时候抬头，让他充满怨恨，让他与更好的判断背道而驰。 就像月亮脸和斯内普的事差点酿成大祸一样，他的报复心差点杀死了鼻涕精，使莱姆斯成为一个杀人犯。他后来对自己的行为感到后悔，感到非常内疚，但当时他只顾着因为鼻涕精终于要得到应有的报复高兴。同样，当听到他弟弟的死讯时，小天狼星也觉得自己是对的——她也终于知道他一直以来都是对的，如果雷古勒斯的朋友们害死了他，那他们根本就不是"正确的"。

 

小天狼星几乎笑了出来。她终究是对的，不是吗？ 虫尾巴比任何一个食死徒都要糟糕。如果她知道是那只老鼠背后捅了他们一刀，陷害了小天狼星，她可能会说我早就告诉你了。

 

梅林啊，为什么他还让她毒害他生命中的一切？ 小天狼星每次看到雷古勒斯收到母亲的猫头鹰带来的糖果和信件时，都会感到怨恨和嫉妒，甚至连他对弟弟的美好回忆也被这种怨恨和嫉妒玷污了。 他讨厌这种感觉，可这仍然伤害着自己，即使他逃离了那个有毒的房子，即使逃离了她。

 

这么多年过去了，只要一想到要再次面对她，小天狼星的脾气就爆发了，他的心跳也加速了。该死的，没有人能像她一样惹恼他。她有一种独一无二的能力，能让他觉得自己是她鞋底下的一只毫无价值的虫子，完全令人失望。小天狼星并不在乎她对他的看法。去她的，她是个没有原则又过于自负的黑巫婆。 他为什么要在意这样一个可怕的人的意见呢？ 他才没有。

 

小天狼星咬紧牙关，强迫自己不去想她，至少他试着不去想她。他需要停止对她的关注。 Jamie总是说，只要提到沃尔布加布莱克，他会变得焦躁不安。小天狼星再也不能做一个脾气暴躁的傻瓜了。如果他想永远不回到他的牢房，他需要一点理性，让人们听完他的申诉。因为他毫不怀疑，一旦她发现小天狼星并没有背叛波特夫妇，她就不会帮助他说服其他人。

 

反正他也不需要她的帮助。

 

他不需要她。

***

收到克劳奇的猫头鹰后，她等了三个小时才前往魔法部的拘留室。克劳奇的猫信件简短，没有提供任何信息。考虑到小克劳奇和莱斯特兰奇夫妇之间令人不快的事情，沃尔布加认为她能够理解这个男人的心烦意乱。

 

沃尔布加的嘴唇扭曲成一个冷笑。 尽管她几乎没有为隆巴顿夫妇感到遗憾，但她的侄女却因为对黑魔王愚蠢鲁莽的忠诚行为而受到了她应得的惩罚。 坦率地说，沃尔布加一直觉得贝拉特里克斯对黑魔王的盲从崇拜令人反感——她是个布莱克，布莱克不应该是任何人的奴隶---- 所以沃尔布加不能说她对贝拉特里克斯被捕感到难受。 贝拉是个愚蠢的女孩，黑魔王死了，战争结束了，折磨那些血统叛徒有什么意义？

 

"我来这里是为了见13号拘留室的囚犯。"

 

没有人试图阻止她。也许克劳奇已经警告他们她要来了。沃尔布加把魔杖交给管理员后，跟着警卫走了过去。

 

门吱吱作响地开了。

 

她走了进去，门在她身后关上了。

 

沃尔布加深吸了一口气，然后看着牢房里唯一的一个囚犯。

 

他看起来... 他看起来就像奥莱恩。 她不知道为什么她仍然期望他看起来像十六岁离家出走时那个瘦高的少年。他现在是个大人了，虽然还年轻，但已经完全长大成人了。这个可怜的男孩长大了，变得像他父亲一样难以置信地英俊——更加英俊。 引人注目的是，她可以从他黑色的眉毛的线条和嘴角的曲线上看到她自己的特征。 他那双灰色的眼睛像以前一样流露出不愉快，毫无掩饰地反映出他的每一种情绪。在阿兹卡班呆了一个星期后，他变得又瘦又苍白，眼睛下面有黑眼圈。

 

他们紧张而沉默地互相注视着。

 

沃尔布加几乎因为紧张而颤抖，她努力保持不动，以免做出她以后会后悔的可耻事情。他不是她儿子，他是叛徒。

 

"我不是食死徒,"他声音嘶哑地说。他抬起下巴，挑衅地看着她， "我没有背叛詹姆，抱歉让你失望了，我还是一个令人厌恶的血统叛徒。"

 

沃尔布加平静地看了他一眼。 "我从来没有想过你会改变你的理念。"

 

他眨了眨眼睛，皱起眉头。有那么一瞬间，他看起来就像曾经的那个小男孩。他的嘴唇微微翘起，露出一丝冷笑，带着些不确定。 "那么为什么？ 你为什么要这么麻烦呢?"

 

为什么呢。

 

这个问题困扰了她一个星期。

 

因为你还是个布莱克。

 

因为你是我的儿子。

 

她没有说那些愚话。

 

沃尔布加带着让人厌恶的笑容， "你那些珍贵的格兰芬多朋友现在在哪儿?"

 

他怒视着她，愤怒的红晕出现在他的颧骨上。 "那么你这样做是为了幸灾乐祸？ 为什么我并不感到惊讶?"

 

她抿起来嘴， "我这样做是为了让你知道作为一个布莱克意味着什么，你这个忘恩负义的孩子。你那些所谓的朋友们有没有想过要帮助你?"

 

他的下巴绷得紧紧的，什么也没说。

 

沃尔布加点点头。 "你可以随便否认，但你知道我是对的。 你知道他们什么都没为你做，他们根本不在乎你的命运，他们很快就相信了你背叛了詹姆波特这个可笑的说法。 他们从不信任你——"

 

"因为我的姓!" 小天狼星咆哮着说。 "如果我不是布莱克，他们就不会这么快相信这种鬼话!"

 

沃尔布加大笑起来。 "但这恰恰证明了我的观点，不是吗？ 你从来没有真正属于他们。 你总是与众不同。 因为你是布莱克，他们是蠕虫。" 她嗤之以鼻。 "毫无疑问，他们总是觉得自己不如你，所以他们很高兴有理由相信你最坏的一面。 对他们来说，这只是一个机会，让他们对自己可悲的自我感觉好一些——"

 

"闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴!" 他咆哮着，呼吸困难。 "这不是真的！ 他们是——他们是——我的朋友!"

 

沃尔布加做了一个环顾四周的动作。 "那么他们在哪里，小天狼星奥莱恩布莱克?"

 

他什么也没说，带着混杂着纯粹的仇恨和一种她试图忽略的眼光看着她。

 

"你幸灾乐祸够了吗?" 他咬着牙， "那就滚开!"

 

沃尔布加没有动，她无法否认她感到... 不满足。看到他心烦意乱，她并没有得到想要的满足。她也不能否认，看到他让她觉得自己比以前更有活力。

 

"你怎么还在这儿?" 他咬紧牙关，背对着她。

 

沃尔布加盯着他的肩膀和后背那傲人的线条，心想:

他是个彻头彻尾的布莱克。

 

这是她从未否认过的事情。尽管他有叛逆的想法，但他拥有真正的布莱克所具有的一切: 强大的魔法，骄傲，傲慢，固执，喜怒无常，冷酷无情。雷古勒斯尽管对这个家族忠心耿耿，但与他的哥哥却大相径庭—他温柔、随和、内向—候沃尔布加根本不相信他是她的儿子。当孩子们还小的时候，奥莱恩常常指责她偏心，而沃尔布加总是否认这一点。但是不管她承认这一点多么痛苦，她知道她丈夫是对的。她对她的第一个孩子太纵容了，这使他相信他可以为所欲为而不承担任何后果。他从小就相信自己是不可战胜的。也许她对小天狼星严格一点，他就不敢被分到格兰芬多了。他会乞求把帽子把他分入斯莱特林，就像雷古勒斯后来做的那样(沃尔布加从雷古勒斯信任的克利切那里发现了这个令人反感的事实)。 但是小天狼星太骄傲了，他没有乞求任何东西，他一直都很有骨气。即使是阿兹卡班似乎也没有改变这一点。

 

她的一部分被激发了，她试图压抑的那一部分，她为他感到骄傲。梅林啊，她厌恶自己。

 

"是小矮星彼得陷害你的吗?" 她问。

 

他的肩膀僵硬了。他慢慢地转过身来看着她，他的表情使她极不舒服。这让她想起了他小时候看她的眼神: 好像她可以完成任何她想做的事情。他不应该那样看她，尤其是在他离开家以后， 她再也不会纵容他了。

 

"是的,"他沙哑地说。 "他陷害我，然后逃跑了。"

 

"真可悲," 沃尔布加冷笑着说。 "他没有你那么有才华，也没有你那么神奇地强大。"

 

他的表情变得紧绷，好像他不确定自己是被侮辱了还是被恭维了。

 

她也不确定。

 

"嗯，看起来他比我聪明多了,"他抿着嘴唇说。 "我是个白痴，看不清眼前的人。"

 

他的语气里流露出极大的自我憎恨，沃尔布加皱起眉头，她不喜欢听他这么说，她是唯一一个可以侮辱、伤害他的人。只有她，其他人不可以。

 

"如果你允许帽子把你分到斯莱特林，你就会习惯于发现别人不可告人的动机和背信弃义的行为,"她烦躁地说。 "格兰芬多把你天生的冲动变成了愚蠢的鲁莽。"

 

一阵刺耳的笑声从他嘴里传出来。 "你能不能不提我的分院问题了？ 已经好多年了，妈妈。"

 

他们听到这个词都愣住了。

 

他脸红了。

 

沃尔布加紧闭双唇，让它们不再颤抖。她眼睛里有一种灼烧的感觉，喉咙里有一种隐隐的疼痛。

 

她用一种清脆的声音说:"没有律师在场，不要和任何人说话。Durke父子律师团队的Alastor Durke很快就会来到这里，把你知道的一切都告诉他。"

 

她转身离开了，而她仍然保持着某种程度的镇静。

 

她站在外面，用手指抵着湿漉漉的眼睛，对自己说: 真可怜。在他看来，她还是一个愚蠢的女人，不是吗？

 

奥莱恩一定会在坟墓里嘲笑她。


	3. Chapter 3

小天狼星这辈子从来没有这么困惑过。

 

正如他母亲所说，布莱克家的律师在她离开后不久就来了，彻底地审问了他，表现得对小天狼星非常尊重，坦白地说，在阿兹卡班那种地方呆了一个星期之后，这令人耳目一新。小天狼星有点惭愧地承认，在他离开家人之前，这种尊重是他认为理所当然的。尖头叉子曾经嘲笑他天生的傲慢举止，开玩笑说小天狼星让他觉得自己像个农民。 月亮脸总是看起来有点不舒服，但是每当小天狼星表现的过分优雅，他还是被逗乐了。 想想看，那只老鼠过去常用严肃的眼神和假笑注视着他。 梅林啊，也许小天狼星真的瞎了。如果他早点注意到虫尾巴隐藏的对他的嫉妒和憎恨，也许Jamie就不会..。

 

小天狼星强迫自己专注于当下，回想往事是没有用的，如果一直想着他们，他会发疯的。

 

关键是，虽然阿拉斯托杜克的尊重对他来说不是什么新鲜事，但还是很奇怪。小天狼星不再是布莱克的继承人，为什么律师仍然像以前那样对待他？

 

最后，在回答了一个小时相当私人和痛苦的问题后，小天狼星直截了当地问:"你知道我已经被家族除名了，对吧?"

 

老巫师眨了眨眼，皱眉问道。 "你怎么会这么想，布莱克先生?"

 

现在轮到小天狼星对他眨眼睛了， "什么意思？ 我与他们断绝关系了。"

 

杜克摇摇头，仍然皱着眉头。 "你仍然是布莱克大人的合法继承人。"

 

小天狼星不解地盯着他。难道祖父没有和他断绝关系？"但是... ... 但是我妈妈把我的名字从布莱克家谱上烧掉了。"

 

律师又皱起了眉头， "难道你父亲没有告诉你，布莱克家族的家谱是不能真正改变的吗？ "烧掉"的名字只不过是一种幻象，表明家庭对某个家庭成员的不满。与家庭成员(尤其是直系继承人)断绝关系要比这复杂得多。这并非不可能，但无论是布莱克大人还是你已故的父亲，都没有采取必要的步骤与你断绝关系。"

 

小天狼星麻木地点点头，他的脑子一片空白。 这就解释了为什么律师对他的态度没有改变。 然而，这并没有解释为什么他的母亲没有强迫他的父亲与他断绝关系——每个人都知道谁在家里当家作主。

 

这也解释不了为什么沃尔布加要帮助他。

 

"我再也不想见到你了。"

 

小天狼星把这些记忆抛到脑后，试图把注意力集中到这次会面上。

 

律师确实很有帮助，显然除了小矮星彼得的手指和人们认为的他是波特家的保密人之外，法律执行司无法提供任何针对他的确凿证据。

 

"我愿意用吐真剂作证,"小天狼星说。

 

杜克点点头，"我会安明天下午的正式审讯，如果一切顺利的话，明天下午你就自由了。"

 

"那么快?" 小天狼星难以置信地看着他说。他本以为要证明自己的清白，让人们信他的证词会更加困难。 "我连审判都不用吗?"

 

杜克摇了摇头， "如果傲罗的审讯最终证明你是无辜的，那么你就不需要进行威森加摩的审判，我相信不会的。毕竟你作为最古老的布莱克家族的后裔——"

 

"不要无缘无故地接受审判，因为那会玷污我们的名誉,"小天狼星最后说了一句俏皮话。

 

"的确如此," 杜克说。 "事实上，我们将控告魔法部损害了布莱克家族的名誉，以及非法逮捕和监禁。" 他微笑着，看起来很像一条鲨鱼，尽管他已经老了。 "我们可以要求至少40万加隆的货币补偿。"

 

"嗯,"小天狼星微弱地说。 "我觉得没有必要... ..."

 

"恰恰相反,"沃尔布加走进房间，傲慢地说。 "这是必要的。你那愚蠢的堂姐的行为损害了布莱克家族的声誉，我们需要这件事来恢复布莱克家族的名誉。"

 

小天狼星为母亲的话而紧张起来。 "贝拉做了什么？ 除了那些显而易见的事情?"

 

他的母亲哼了一声，眼神中流露出纯粹的轻蔑，小天狼星看到母亲做出这种熟悉的表情是因为别人而不是他自己，感觉很奇怪。

 

"贝拉特里克斯和她的丈夫把隆巴顿夫妇折磨得精神错乱,"沃尔布加说。

 

"弗兰克和爱丽丝?" 小天狼星勉强撑住了自己，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着。

 

"是的,"沃尔布加说。 "我相信他们现在在圣芒戈的永久法术伤害病房里。"

 

"太不幸了,"杜克摇着头说。 "隆巴顿夫妇是我们的客户之一，他们的继承人只有一岁。"

 

小天狼星抬起了头。 "哈利在哪儿?" 他声音沙哑地说。尽管他为弗兰克和爱丽丝感到难过，但他更关心哈利。作为哈利的教母，爱丽丝应该照顾好哈利，以防詹姆和莉莉出事。但她和她的丈夫丧失了行动能力，小天狼星被监禁，谁在照顾哈利？ 海格没有告诉小天狼星他要带他去哪里。

 

"哈利?"沃尔布加扬起眉毛说。

 

"我的教子,"小天狼星说，怒视着她。 “哈利波特.”

 

"大难不死的男孩是你的教子，布莱克先生?" 杜克问。

 

小天狼星的嘴唇抿了起来，人们是这样称呼哈利的吗？他认为情况可能会更糟。

 

"是的,"他简短地对律师说。他不喜欢沃尔布加眼中那种精于算计的表情，那个女人总有阴谋诡计。

 

"我们不知道他在哪儿,"杜克皱着眉头说。 "据说他被转移到了安全的地方。 我想我可以谨慎地调查一下... ..."

 

"没必要小心翼翼的，阿拉斯托,"沃尔布加眼里闪着令人不安的光芒说。 "毕竟，小天狼星现在是这个男孩的监护人，而这个孩子通过我的姨妈多雷亚与布莱克家有远亲关系。"

 

"不管你在计划什么，停下来,"小天狼星紧张地说。

 

"为什么，难道你不想做这孩子的监护人吗?" 沃尔布加说。

 

"我要做什么不关你的事,"小天狼星说。 "明天我就从你的生活中消失!"

 

沃尔布加不置可否，用一种神秘莫测的表情盯着他。"这孩子需要一个好的巫师之家。 格里莫广场将满足他的需要。 你现在能给他什么？ 一套肮脏的一居室麻瓜公寓?"

 

小天狼星觉得他的脸发热了。她怎么知道他住在哪里？一想到他的母亲会看到他那破旧的公寓，他就忍不住感到羞愧。

 

"格里莫广场不是一个'好的巫师之家',"小天狼星严厉地笑着说。 "你他妈的疯了吗?"

 

"注意言辞,"她厉声说道。 "年轻人，你不要用这种语气跟我说话。"

 

"我想怎么跟你说就怎么说,"小天狼星说。 "你认为我会让你接近我的教子吗？ 你根本不知道怎么做一个母亲!"

 

沃尔布加紧闭双唇。 "我养育了两个儿子。"

 

小天狼星哼了一声。 "看看他们现在的样子！ 一个加入了恐怖组织，在他二十岁生日之前就死了，另一个是... ... 嗯，我，完全是这个家庭的耻辱。"

 

沃尔布加撇了他一眼，露出一种酸涩的表情。 "对于你骇人听闻的人生选择，你的成长环境当然不是罪魁祸首。但你仍然是... ... 一个合格的布莱克。"

 

小天狼星张开了嘴，然后闭上了，不知道该说什么。最后，他清了清嗓子。 "关于那那件事，我以为我被抛弃了。为什么我没有被抛弃？ 我清楚地记得你兴高采烈地在吼叫信中告诉我这件事。但是很显然，要把一个人彻底从布莱克家族树上除掉不可能的!"

 

她看起来不舒服吗？

 

"你可以走了，阿拉斯托,"她对杜克说。

 

律师向她鞠了一躬，然后转向小天狼星鞠了一躬，匆匆离开了。

 

房间里突然鸦雀无声。

 

"你离家出走后不久，你父亲的身体就开始不好了,"她最后僵硬地说。 "他最不想做的就是和你断绝关系，考虑到他的健康问题。我们把你的行为告诉了阿克图勒斯，让他来决定。你可以自己问他为什么不剥夺你的继承权。"

 

"不用了，谢谢,"小天狼星说。 "我怀疑我再也见不到爷爷了。"

 

沃尔布加笑了。 "不，你会的。我敢肯定，一旦他听说你恢复了理智，回到了家里，他会希望见到你的。"

 

小天狼星只能盯着她看。这是开玩笑吗？ 她真的相信他会回格里莫广场吗？ 她真的想要他回来吗？ 她说得很清楚，她再也不想见到他了。

 

"那么现在你想要我回去了?" 小天狼星痛苦地说， "你再也没有完美的儿子了，所以现在你突然想要你鄙视的那个了?"

 

她闭上眼睛一会儿，叹了口气，看着他的眼睛说。 "你会回家的，你会按照你的身份行事，你是布莱克的继承人，你不能再玷污我们家族的声誉了。"

 

"你不能强迫我,"他咆哮着说。他讨厌自己在意她不否认自己鄙视他，喜欢雷古勒斯胜过喜欢他。去她的。

 

"我不能,"她平静地表示同意。 "但是想想你的教子，小天狼星。他将需要一个巫师之家，他可以在那里长大，而不用担心自己的安全和隐私受到侵犯。"

 

"安全?" 他怀疑地说。 "我们整个家族都是黑暗的，而他刚刚杀了你的宝贝黑魔王"

 

"别开玩笑了,"她冷冷地说。 "黑暗并不等于服侍黑魔王。布莱克家不为任何人服务。贝拉特里克斯是唯一的食死徒，她很可能会判无期徒刑呆在阿兹卡班。她不会成为问题。"

 

"雷古勒斯也是个食死徒,"小天狼星说，看她敢不敢否认。

 

她噘起嘴唇。 "你和我一样清楚，你弟弟很容易受他所崇拜的人的影响，他的朋友们说服了他，他加入之前没有征求我们任何人的意见。"

 

他哼了一声。 "你要声称你不赞成吗?"

 

"我当然不赞成,"她嘲笑地说。

 

小天狼星笑了。 "你以为我会相信你吗？ 你非常坦率地表达了你对黑魔王的支持!"

 

"我支持他的信念——这些信念大部分是正确的——不是支持他。" 沃尔布加似乎犹豫了一下，然后平静地说:"我和黑魔王同时在霍格沃茨读书，我知道他的出身。他可能是斯莱特林的后裔，但我们是布莱克。我们的血液是欧洲最纯净的。我们不向混血儿低头。"

 

小天狼星皱起了眉头。 伏地魔是混血？

 

"你为什么什么都不说？ 你本可以——你本可以阻止那么多纯种血统的人加入他的行列！ 如果他们知道他不是纯种——"

 

"动动脑子吧,"她厉声说。 "你认为为什么没有人知道他的出身？ 他贿赂，使用遗忘咒，屠杀，只留了那些知道真相但不会往外传播的人。我敢肯定，他之所以从不找我麻烦，是因为我在社会上的地位太高，不能轻易让我消失。" 她冷笑道。 "此外，并不是所有他的追随者都那样关心血液的纯净度。我警告过贝拉特里克斯，但那个愚蠢的姑娘太迷恋他了，不相信我。"

 

小天狼星怀疑地看着她。 他一直认为沃尔布加认可贝拉特里克斯——她总是在公开场合称赞她——所以他母亲的尖刻话语有点令人吃惊。 "那么雷古勒斯呢？ 他会听你的。他照你说的做了！ 他是个彻头彻尾的妈宝。"

 

她的脸上掠过一丝几乎看不出来的痛苦神情。 "我承认我没有... ... 对他的生活表现出应有的关注。我不知道他加入了食死徒，直到为时已晚。"

 

小天狼星嗤之以鼻。 "我不相信你！ 你总是知道我在霍格沃茨发生的一切，尽管我从来没有告诉过你。你他妈的监视我！ 你真的声称你没有对雷尔做同样的事情吗?"

 

她的眼睛里闪烁着什么东西。是不舒服吗？ 内疚？

 

"他不是你,"她简洁地说。 "他是个听话的好孩子，他不需要持续的监督，至少我是这么认为的。" 她噘起嘴唇。 "不管怎样，现在都无关紧要了，不要转移话题。"

 

"什么话题？ 我不会让我的教子在毒蛇的笼子里长大!"小天狼星说。

 

她眯起眼睛。 "就这一次，不要犯傻，用你的头脑去思考,"她说。 "即使你洗清了罪名，也会有人不相信你的清白，还会有人把矛头指向那个活下来的男孩，你想让孩子受伤吗?"

 

小天狼星怒视着她。 "我可以找到另一个好的巫师之家。我相信邓布利多会让我们暂时呆在霍格沃茨的。"

 

"邓布利多?" 她嘲笑地说。 "就是那个到目前为止什么都没帮你的邓布利多?"

 

小天狼星脸红了。 "我敢肯定他一直很忙，他有很多责任!"

 

"嗯。" 她歪着头，神情忧郁。 "那么你不觉得奇怪吗? 邓布利多抽出时间为一个公认的食死徒作证，却没有为你做点什么?"

 

小天狼星感觉自己的心被抓紧了。 "食死徒？ 谁?"

 

她笑了。 "你和波特小子在霍格沃茨欺负过的那个讨厌的男孩，我想他的名字是西弗勒斯斯内普。"

 

小天狼星觉得自己好像被打了一拳。他不敢相信邓布利多为鼻涕精担保了这么多，却让他去了阿兹卡班，连问都没问他为什么要这么做。难道邓布利多对他就这么不信任吗？

 

小天狼星不知道他脸上写的是什么情绪，但是沃尔布加的表情变了。

 

她走近他，在他面前停了下来。

 

她现在比他矮了，小天狼星吃惊地意识到。除了看起来比以前矮小了，这些年来她一点也没变，她仍然穿着得体，从她的年龄来看，她的姿态非常优美。她看起来像贝拉特里克斯的姐姐，而不是她的阿姨。

 

他把目光移开了，感到很不舒服，然后他的目光又回到了她的身上。他瞪着她，尽管他的身高比她高，尽管他现在已经是一个成年人了，但是在她面前，他仍然觉得自己像个小男孩。

 

她举起手，放在他那没刮胡子的脸上。

 

他僵硬着，肩膀绷得紧紧的。

 

她目不转睛地盯着他的脸，灰色的眼睛在他的脸上漫游。

 

小天狼星张开了嘴，但什么也没说，他几乎不能忍受她的手放在他的脸上，但他不能让自己把她推开。

 

他不想把她推开。

 

"你好臭,"她说，打破了浓重的紧张气氛，后退了几步。

 

他呼出一口气，大笑起来。 "我在阿兹卡班呆了一周，请原谅我身上没有玫瑰花香。"

 

她冷笑着，出于某种原因避开了他的目光。 "那个老头不值得你的忠诚，我很高兴你开始意识到这一点。明天你就清白了，你就可以回格里莫广场了。"

 

他看着她。 "你不是说再也不想见我了吗？ 后悔生了我吗?"

 

"就像你自己说的，那时我还有一个儿子。现在我不没有了。"

 

小天狼星紧紧地抱着他的胸口，狠狠地看了她一眼。"那又怎样，难道我就是你完美儿子的可怜替代品吗？不，谢谢。"

 

她的脸上掠过一丝痛苦的表情。 "你会成为我想要你成为的人，要不是我，你早就烂在阿兹卡班了。 你可能会在阿兹卡班呆上几年，然后精神失常或者死在那里，被你所谓的朋友抛弃。你欠我的，小天狼星奥利安布莱克。"

 

小天狼星咬紧牙关，讨厌她说的是对的。

 

"很好,"他咬牙道， "但我不是你的宝贝雷古勒斯，我永远不会成为他。 我没有改变。"

 

她眼中闪烁着一种奇怪的表情。 "我不希望你是雷古勒斯,"她说，然后大步走了出去。

 

小天狼星跌跌撞撞地靠在墙上，感觉紧张的身体放松了下来。

 

梅林，他恨那个女人。

 

然而，他无法否认，和她争吵的感觉... ... 感觉很好——就像穿回了他很久以前丢失的熟悉温暖的旧衬衫。某些他错过的东西又回来了。

 

小天狼星沙哑地笑了，一只手抚摸着他蓬乱的头发。

 

该死的，他可能和他家里其他人一样脑子有问题。


	4. Chapter 4

格里莫广场比小天狼星记忆中更加压抑。

 

当房子的魔力包围着他时，他颤抖着，他的身体既憎恨又沉迷这种感觉。他和这所房子的关系一直很复杂。房子的魔法——黑暗而沉重，令人毛骨悚然而又令人振奋，并不是说小天狼星曾经承认他有点喜欢这种黑暗的家庭魔法。这件事他从来没有告诉过任何人，甚至连叉子都没有。小天狼星喜欢这里并不是他的错，他情不自禁。 小天狼星责怪于他的布莱克血统和他的祖先都是黑巫师，他天生就喜欢黑魔法，不管理智上他有多讨厌它。

 

"欢迎回家,"沃尔布加说。

 

小天狼星哼了一声。

 

她平静地看了他一眼。 "回到你的房间，洗个澡，换上更合适的衣服， 你身上一股污秽的味道。"

 

小天狼星被激怒了，然后意识到她可能是说真的，指的不是他身上有泥巴种和血统叛徒的气味，虽然魔法部到处都是。

 

"是的，夫人,"他讽刺地说，转身走了。

 

但是她的声音阻止了他。 ""你完全忘了你的礼貌吗？ 你不应该这样向女主人告别。" 她伸出手。

 

小天狼星惊讶地眨了眨眼。 她真的想从他那里得到这些吗？ 尽管他很脏？

 

她扬起眉毛，满怀期待而又傲慢。

 

小天狼星低头看着她的手——洁白的，光滑的，但是比他记忆中的要小。

 

他想让她滚开，他想告诉她，他不会扮演那个好的纯种小儿子的角色。

 

但不知怎么的，他发现自己把那只手放到了嘴边。她面无表情，灰色的眼睛盯着他。

 

"你可以走了，小天狼星,"她说。

 

小天狼星转过身，朝楼上走去，竭力不去理会他胸口里那种奇怪的感觉。祖先的画像们看着他低语，，但是他大部分时间都不理睬他们。

 

"站住，孩子。"

 

小天狼星不情愿地听到塞普蒂默斯布莱克一世的声音停了下来。 这是这所房子里最古老的肖像之一，但是那个从肖像中凝视着他的男人看起来非常像小天狼星本人。他的母亲声称布莱克们都是同一个品种，小天狼星不得不同意。图片上的男子与他自己令人毛骨悚然相似。如果小天狼星坦诚的说，这也是他反叛的部分原因，他试图与众不同，而不仅仅是成为众多在家庭肖像中傲慢地窥视的布莱克家族成员中的一位。

 

"看来你终于恢复理智了,"塞普蒂默斯说。

 

小天狼星做了个鬼脸。与其他古代画像不同的是，塞普蒂默斯对自己现代后裔的生活保持着异乎寻常的关注和参与。 "我也很高兴见到你，老伙计。"

 

塞普蒂默斯毫不在意地看了他一眼。 "你是时候这么做了，这栋房子已经支离破碎了。"

 

小天狼星几乎哼了一声，才意识到他的祖先可能是什么意思。 他皱起眉头，向四周看了一会儿。 他以为走廊看起来更窄更暗是他的想象，但也许事实并非如此。

 

像格里莫广场这样的老巫师住宅的问题在于... ... 他们在数千年中积累了如此多的魔法，以至于他们有了自己的思想。 就像霍格沃茨有移动的楼梯和走廊一样，格里莫广场这样古老的老房子也会变得非常奇怪。 这是奥莱恩布莱克教给他的为数不多的几堂课之一: 为了满足家庭的需要，房子会自动改建。如果有更多布莱克成员住在这所房子的屋顶下，那么这所房子的走廊就会变宽，新的房间就会出现。 如果家里没有女主人，那么这些守护魔咒就会表现得不正常，狐媚子和博格特之类的邪恶生物就会滋生。

 

如果房子失去了主人，房子的防御设施就会大大减弱。此外，一个巫师住宅没有主人的时间越长，家族积累的魔法变成坏东西的可能性就越大。 很多流传下来关于魔法祖宅的故事说，荒芜多年的老房子，会让住进去的人做噩梦，沮丧，甚至产生自杀倾向，房子已经变野了，不适合再有新主人居住了。

 

小天狼星的胃收缩了一下。他的父亲和雷古勒斯已经去世两年了。 沃尔伯格是他们死后唯一一个住在这个阴森森的房子里的人。

 

小天狼星皱着眉头，集中精神，试探了一下这间宅子的魔力。 他半信半疑地认为会被拒绝，但他没有。 如果说有什么不同的话，那就是那些古老的魔法一股脑地涌向他，在他的脑海里猛地一闪而过。小天狼星倒抽了一口冷气，完全没有料到会这样。他感觉到... ... 他可以感觉到整个房子，这是从未有过的。他现在可以完全感到到这间房子，可以看到这间房子已经一片狼藉。由于疏于照料，它在某些地方变得脆弱不堪，走廊变得狭窄，神奇的灯光暗淡下来。

 

"管他呢,"小天狼星说，他四处张望着，然后转向塞普蒂默斯。 "这个地方怎么了？ 父亲去世才几年!"

 

塞普蒂默斯看上去很严肃。 "你父亲去世前病了好几年了。 他的身体状况不适合照看这所房子。" 他瞪着小天狼星。 "如果你是个合适的继承人，你就已经发现问题了。你有对你祖先的家族尽职责的义务!"

 

小天狼星摇摇头，还在努力适应自己感觉这间古老祖宅的魔力。作为继承人，他从八岁起就被教导如何管理老宅，这些教育又回到了他身上，这仍然是压倒性的。该死的，他不想和这个破房子联系在一起。他一直打算在这里呆上几个月来偿还欠 沃尔布加的债，然后离开这个鬼地方，但现在... ..

 

小天狼星瞪着赛普蒂默斯。 "我该怎么去掉它?"

 

"去掉什么?"

 

"联结,"小天狼星咬牙切齿地说。 "我不想当这间房子的主人。"

 

塞普蒂默斯得意地笑了。 "恐怕你不能去掉它。除非你生了个男孩，然后传给他。"

 

"你这个混蛋..."

 

但是塞普蒂默斯已经从他的肖像中消失了。.

 

小天狼星阴郁地皱着眉头，朝他原来的房间走去。他打开门，呆住了，睁大眼睛盯着那些衣着暴露的麻瓜女孩海报。

 

他目不转睛地慢慢扫视着房间，凝视着格兰芬多的色彩。

 

一切都没有改变。

 

他的旧房间看起来完全一样。

 

小天狼星本以为他的母亲会毁掉房子里所有关于她叛徒血统儿子的记忆。他原以为她会把他的房间让给雷古勒斯，这间屋子面积比雷古勒斯的还大。

 

那么为什么他的房间看起来像刚刚离开一样？ 已经五年了。当然，他会用永久性咒语把海报贴在墙上，但也不是不可能去掉。任何一个懂得破除诅咒的人都可以把它们拿走。

 

小天狼星困惑地皱着眉头，大步走进紧挨着的洗手间，发现里面的情况完全一样。

 

啪的一声，"克利切为主人准备了一个洗澡盆,"一个熟悉的令人讨厌的声音说。

 

小天狼星盯着这个老精灵。 "哦。 你还活着。"

 

克利切怒视着他。 "克利切还活着，小天狼星先生。"

 

小天狼星哼了一声，轻快地脱掉衣服。 "别勉强自己对我有礼貌。"

 

"克利切有女主人的命令,"家养小精灵嘟囔着，带着厌恶看着他。 "尽管克利切不明白为什么女主人想要回叛徒。"

 

"你和我都不知道,"小天狼星咕哝着，沉入温暖的水中，靠在浴盆上休息。

 

"女主人不应该原谅叛徒伤了女主人的心,"克利切抱怨道。

 

小天狼星哼了一声，闭上了眼睛。 "她必须先有一颗心，然后才能打碎它。"

 

"主人对克利切可怜的女主人很刻薄——"

 

"你可以走了，克利切,"小天狼星说。

 

"女主人说主人要穿她挑选的衣服,"克利切大声说完就离开了。

 

小天狼星做了个鬼脸，但是不想为了衣服大惊小怪，不管他们多么古板和拘谨。 在阿兹卡班呆了一个星期后，他发现很难为这些毫无意义的事情激动起来。梅林，他仍然不能相信他是自由的，感觉有点超现实主义。 如果几周前有人告诉他，他会回到格里莫广场，亲吻他母亲的手，躺在在克利切准备的浴缸里，他会笑着说那个人疯了。这感觉就像在另一个世界。

 

几个星期前，叉子 和 Lily 还活着。

 

小天狼星咬紧牙关，打消了这个念头。 如果他一直纠缠于那件事，他什么也做不成。 他一遍又一遍地在阿兹卡班回忆朋友们的死亡，以至于他变得有点麻木。已经哀悼了那么多次，他不能再沉浸在内疚和悲伤之中了。 现在他自由了，他需要把哈利从海格带他去的地方带回来。阿拉斯托杜克答应过要去打听哈利的下落，小天狼星几乎等不及了。 他本来想在被释放后立即开始寻找哈利，但是沃尔布加说服他等待。

 

"几天也改变不了什么,"她说。 "我们需要先为你洗清罪名。没有人知道你已经被释放了。"

 

虽然小天狼星不得不同意她的观点让他难受，但他知道她是对的。 当他们认为他是一个杀人犯和食死徒的时候，没有人会把他当回事——尤其小天狼星看起来还是一个蓬头垢面、饿得半死的囚犯。 有时候外表确实很重要，尤其是想成为一个孤儿的监护人。 如果他想得到哈利的监护权，他需要聪明一点。 

 

小天狼星走出浴缸，走向放在床上的长袍，脑子里还在想着这件事。 正如所料，他们是昂贵传统的，但谢天谢地不是完全过时的，而是像卢修斯马尔福这样的年轻的纯种男人喜欢的那种。 它们是黑色的，带有绿色的色调。

 

小天狼星叹了口气，穿好衣服。 长袍和深色裤子都很合身。 他们已经测量了他的体型，而不是他父亲的。 小天狼星翻了翻白眼。 还不到两天，沃尔布加布莱克已经得到了她想要的东西。

 

穿着这些华丽的长袍，他觉得自己就像一只孔雀，但是在被面无表情的傲罗盘问了几个小时之后，他没有精力在意衣着这些小事儿了。 他自由了，这才是最重要的。

 

小天狼星离开了他的房间，大步走向餐厅。 无论他走到哪里，走廊似乎已经比以前宽了一些，亮了一些。 老宅感觉好多了。 小天狼星并不感到惊讶: 这座房子和它的主人之间的纽带是共生的。 这所房子依靠他的魔法生存，并与他分享家族积累的魔法。 小天狼星并没有像他预料的那样觉得这种感觉令人反感。 他觉得自己更强大了，他祖先的黑魔法刺激着他的感官，这既令人不安，同时又令人感到安慰。

 

当他走进餐厅时，他的母亲已经坐在桌旁。 她灰色的眼睛打量着他，闪烁着淡淡的满意和赞许。

 

小天狼星选择忽略这件事，走向桌子另一端的座位。

 

"难道我每次都要提醒你注意礼貌吗，小天狼星奥莱恩?" 她傲慢地说，伸出手。

 

小天狼星愤怒地瞪着她。她真的以为每次他们见面和分手时，他都会亲吻她的手吗？ 小天狼星再也不能忍受她现在坚持的那些纯血统的废话了。

 

他大步走向她，决心要惹恼她，以至于她不再坚持那些纯种狗屎。 "嗨，妈妈,"他说，然后俯下身，亲吻了她的脸颊。

 

她变得僵硬。

 

小天狼星也有点僵住了。 她身上的味道和他记忆中的一样，一种微妙而昂贵的香水，让他想起了自己的童年。她的脸颊贴着他的嘴唇，光滑而柔软。

 

小天狼星清了清嗓子，往后退了退，直起身子。

 

令他惊讶的是，他发现她脸红了。 沃尔布加布莱克显然很慌乱——因为脸颊上的一个吻， 真是太搞笑了。

 

小天狼星本以为会有人严厉斥责她，但她什么也没说。

 

所以他转过身来，朝她对面的座位走去，脑子里一片空白。

 

沃尔布加一坐下就说:"克利切。"

 

立刻，桌子上摆满了食物。

 

在吃了一个多星期的监狱食物后，小天狼星狼吞虎咽起来。 说实话，离开格里莫广场开始独立生活后，克利切为他准备的美味佳肴是他为数不多的怀念之一。 他被家养小精灵准备的饭菜宠坏了，从霍格沃茨毕业后，他发现自己很难适应，他从来不是一个好厨师。

 

过了一会儿，他才意识到沃尔布加没有吃东西。 她只是坐在那里，眼睛里闪着奇怪的光芒看着他。

 

小天狼星扬起了眉毛。 "怎么了?"

 

她说,"没什么。" 她清了清嗓子，转移了目光。"我发现这所房子已经接受你作为主人了"

 

小天狼星沉下了脸。 "你为什么不让我们的一个男性亲戚搬进来呢？ 也许是你父亲?" 波勒克斯布莱克从来没有把他觊觎布莱克在伦敦的祖宅当作秘密。

 

沃尔布加嗤之以鼻。 "房子不会接受他做主人，除非你去世或者离家至少十年。 你知道这房子是你父亲那边的继承人的。"

 

"它会接受爷爷的,"小天狼星说，心不在焉地指着克利切，给他倒了一杯上好的维拉葡萄酒。

 

沃尔布加轻轻啜了一口茶。 "自从你父亲的葬礼后，我就没见过布莱克大人了。 你知道他是怎样的人，他厌恶城市，不愿意住在这所房子里。他把自己关在布莱克庄园里，很少接待访客。无论如何，我从来没有向那个爱发牢骚的老人提出过这样的要求。" 她的嘴唇抿了起来。 "他永远不会让我忘记我对你的糟糕管理，让他失去了直接继承人。"

 

小天狼星大笑起来。 "你是在承认你对我照顾不善吗?"

 

"我什么也不承认。" 沃尔布加又喝了一口茶。 "但我并非没有遗憾，我就不该对你这么纵容。"

 

小天狼星不可思议地盯着她。她在开玩笑吗？ "放纵？你所做的一切就是为了每一件小事批评我，赞美你的宝贝雷古勒斯!"

 

她皱了皱眉头。 "那不是我记忆中的样子。"

 

"我记得的也不是这样,"一个熟悉的干巴巴的声音说。

 

有那么一会儿，小天狼星确信他一定是产生幻觉了。然后他随着沃尔布加的目光看到挂在远处墙上的画像。

 

奥莱恩布莱克镇定地看着他，嘴唇上翘着冷笑。 "你母亲一直对你非常... ... 喜怒无常，但别搞错了，你一直是她的弱点。"

 

沃尔布加的颧骨上出现了红晕。 "我更喜欢你不说话的样子,"她愤怒地说，眼睛盯着她死去的丈夫的画像。

 

小天狼星从她身上望向他的父亲。把他的父亲作为肖像看起来很奇怪，但这并不比和塞普蒂默斯布莱克谈话更奇怪。 小天狼星从来没有接近过他的父亲。 他并不十分了解那个人，奥利安布莱克除了在书房强迫小天狼星上布莱克继承人的课之外，从来没有参与过抚养他的工作。他父亲所做的只是冷眼旁观小天狼星和沃尔布加打架、互相吼叫。

 

"我知道你宁愿躲在书房里假装聋子,"小天狼星带着讽刺的微笑说,"但即使是你也不可能错过她总是赞扬雷尔并鄙视我的一切!" 

 

奥莱恩布莱克平静地看着他。 "的确。 这就是为什么她给了你一个更大的房间，在你十岁生日时花了大量金加隆装饰它，并且在你离开家后拒绝庆祝圣诞节。 她显然更喜欢雷古勒斯。"

 

小天狼星张开嘴，然后又闭上了。

 

他看着沃尔布加，但是她的注意力似乎完全集中在她正在切割的鹿肉上。

 

她咬了一口,"奥莱恩，如果你不停止说废话，我将让克利切把你的肖像移到阁楼。"

 

奥莱恩似乎并不怎么关心这个威胁。他没有把目光从小天狼星身上移开，依旧带着厌恶的神情注视着他。 "说实话，我一直不明白她为什么这么迷恋你。雷古勒斯可能有点软弱，但至少他尊重并忠于这个家庭。你只不过是个忘恩负义、被宠坏了的孩子，太习惯于为所欲为了。你母亲实在太溺爱你了。"

 

小天狼星哼了一声笑了起来。 "要么是你老了，要么是你的肖像画有问题，老家伙。我这辈子从没感觉到她纵容过我！ 昂贵的礼物不算数。它们不能取代爱——但你可能甚至不知道这个词的意思。"

 

奥莱恩冷笑着说。 "我看你还是和以前一样盲目和愚蠢。如果你再聪明一点，你就会意识到，如果你好声好气地向你妈求情，你就能让她毒死我。"

 

"够了,"沃尔加布厉声说。 "克利切，把你以前的主人的肖像放到阁楼上去。"

 

老精灵拍着耳朵，绝望地看着她。 "克利切做不到，夫人！ 主人们的肖像不能动，夫人！ 房子不让克利切这么做!"

 

奥莱恩得意地笑了，看起来是那么的傲慢、自鸣得意，以至于小天狼星想要揍他的脸。

 

小天狼星眯起眼睛，集中注意力，松开了父亲画像周围的保护咒语。

 

"把肖像拿到阁楼上去，克利切,"小天狼星说，看着他父亲的假笑在克利切把肖像从墙上拿下来时消失了。

 

小天狼星对父亲天真地笑了笑。 "怎么了？ 我有时候确实听了你无聊的讲座，父亲。"

 

当克利切带着奥莱恩的画像幻影移形时，他看上去怒不可遏。小天狼星几乎要笑出声来了——房子的主人当然有他的特权——然后转身望向沃尔布加。

 

他发现她在盯着他，她的目光阴沉而强烈。

 

小天狼星的笑容消失了。 "怎么了?" 他说，做出了防御的姿势。

 

沃尔布加站起来，走过去，弯下腰，吻了吻他的额头。

 

小天狼星变得僵硬，睁大了眼睛盯着她。

 

"一个好母亲不应该有偏爱的孩子,"沃尔布加说，一边用手充满占有欲的抚摸他的头发，脸上露出悔恨和自嘲的表情。 "但我想我从来就不是一个好母亲。"

 

她离开了房间，留下小天狼星坐在那里，目瞪口呆。

 

她... 她真的是他想的那个意思吗？


	5. Chapter 5

上午十一点，沃尔布加走进了餐厅。她昨夜很晚才上床睡觉，要写这么多信是相当耗时的——这是她通常厌恶做的事情——但这一次她并不介意。事实上，她感到精力充沛，觉得自己变年轻了，她有事情要安排，还有一个任性的儿子要改造。

 

令她吃惊的是，他的儿子已经坐在餐桌旁，尽管时间已经不早了。但话说回来，他在阿兹卡班呆了一个星期，不太可能在那里睡多少觉。现在他眼睛下的黑眼圈消失了，看上去休息得很好。

 

这让她很高兴。

 

小天狼星把目光从《预言家日报》上移开，小心翼翼地看着她。 "早上好。" 他的语气略显谨慎。

 

她可以感觉到，如果她说错了话，他会再次变得敌对起来。

 

因此，当她看到他坐在桌子的首位，穿着她为他定制的另一套长袍，看上去高贵又英俊时，她表现出了真正的快乐。 "早上好，小天狼星。"

 

他的嘴角微微抽动了一下，然后又把目光投向了报纸。"杜克跟预言家日报配合得很好。他们让我看起来像一个悲剧性的、被非法囚禁的英雄，一个来自最高贵古老家族的的继承人…"

 

沃尔加布坐在他对面的座位上。她决定不告诉他，是她昨晚亲自给《预言家日报》的编辑写了信，有些事情是不能委托的。 "这是真的,"她说。 "布莱克家族就是英国巫师界里最高贵的。"

 

小天狼星翻了翻白眼，但看起来他是长期忍受天性使然，而不是傲慢无礼，所以她选择了无视。

 

啪地一声，克利切出现在她儿子面前，递给他一封信。 "阿拉斯托杜克先生有话要对主人说。"

 

小天狼星打开了它。

 

沃尔布加看到他英俊的脸上露出一副愁眉不展的样子，眉毛越锁越紧。

 

"有什么问题吗?" 她喝着茶问道。

 

"他找到了哈利的下落。" 小天狼星怒视着这封信，好像它冒犯了他似的。 "邓布利多把哈利交给了莉莉的妹妹。"

 

沃尔布加冷笑道。 "一个麻瓜渣滓?"

 

令她吃惊的是，她的儿子并没有站出来为麻瓜辩护。相反，他皱起了眉头。 "那个婊子讨厌莉莉，厌恶魔法世界的一切。 我记得当佩妮拒绝参加她的婚礼，说她不会去参加怪胎的婚礼时，莉莉是多么的伤心。"

 

说实话，沃尔布加已经不记得上一次她感到如此无语是什么时候了。 一个麻瓜渣滓，一个蠕虫，认为巫师们都是怪胎？

 

"我真他妈的不敢相信邓布利多把哈利交给了佩妮,"小天狼星眼睛里闪烁着幽暗的光。 "他知道那个女人有多讨厌魔法。"

 

沃尔布加几乎露出胜利的微笑。她能看出儿子对邓布利多的忠诚在过去的几天里大大动摇了，但是这才是致命一击。这是小天狼星的教子，詹姆波特的孩子。沃尔布加需要谨慎行事。虽然抚养一个泥巴种的儿子的想法令人反感，但哈利波特才是让她的儿子真正回来的关键。他们之间目前的停战协议太过犹豫不决，难以持续下去。她需要一些更强有力的东西把他和这个家庭….和她…联系在一起。詹姆波特的乳臭未干的孩子会帮她实现这一目标。

 

更不用说获得大难不死的男孩的监护权还有其他好处。由于贝拉特里克斯的愚蠢行为，使他们的家族蒙羞，这无疑会提高他们家族的声誉。

 

"詹姆波特正式任命你为他儿子的监护人了吗?" 她问。

 

小天狼星点点头，依然怒视着那封信。 "他把它写进了遗嘱，我和爱丽丝隆巴顿是他的监护人。但是杜克说波特夫妇的遗嘱是邓布利多密封的。"

 

"嗯，没有什么是不能解决的,"沃尔布加站起来说。 "我们将不得不访问魔法部。 克利切，把我们的斗篷拿来。"

 

克利切消失随后又拿着斗篷出现了。她穿着黑色天鹅绒连衣裙，披上深绿色的斗篷。小天狼星厚重的黑斗篷与她的着装相得益彰。她还以为他会反对自己斗篷上的布莱克家族的银饰，但他穿上斗篷时没有说什么。

 

他们的目光相遇。

 

他伸出手臂挽着她。 "可以吗?"

 

沃尔布加努力使自己的表情保持冷漠。这是她记忆中第一次觉得她和她的第一个孩子站在同一个立场。当她把手放在他伸出来的胳膊上，让他领她到飞路房间时，她感到头晕目眩。梅林啊，这真是相当可悲——他对她有太大的影响力——她从来没有能够理智地对待他。

 

沃尔布加只能安慰自己说，她的儿子太格兰芬多了，不会利用这点来对付她。尽管他的话激怒了她，但奥莱恩是完全正确的：如果她的长子曾经友好地请求过她，她会为他做任何事情。

 

无论是仇恨还是爱，布莱克总是那么执着疯狂。

 

在某种程度上，她几乎可以与贝拉特里克斯产生共鸣：她对混血黑魔王的过分忠诚，与她对自己这个无可救药的、叛徒一样的儿子没有什么不同。但至少她儿子的血统是无可挑剔的，不像汤姆里德尔。

***

小天狼星挽着母亲大步穿过魔法部的时候，竭力抑制住自己要大笑的冲动。整个事情有一种超现实的特质，几天前他还在阿兹卡班，饥肠辘辘，肮脏不堪，被所有人遗忘。现在他正以一个自由人的身份在魔法部里走来走去，像所有纯种巫师一样穿着高贵而无可挑剔。

 

人们盯着他们，低声耳语，目光追随者他们。有些人带着不信任的目光，有些人看起来很害怕，也有些人看起来很惊讶。但是他们每个人都带着某种程度的敬意看着他们，小天狼星无法否认这种感觉很好——感觉很对。该死的，他厌恶自己。他不应该有这种感觉。 一个好人永远不会有这种感觉。

 

小天狼星喜欢认为自己是个好人，至少他努力去做。但在这样的时刻，他禁不住想到他永远无法克服自己的出身。他出生在一个英国巫师届最古老的家族，有些东西是很难摆脱的。

 

小天狼星仍然记得劫掠者第一次被麦格教授拘留的情景，她告诉他们要用手打扫厕所。小天狼星对此嗤之以鼻，并且拒绝这么做，不管她威胁要扣多少分。 "布莱克从不打扫厕所,"他厌恶地告诉她。

 

小天狼星还记得麦格教授脸上那种难堪的表情。 "如果你是这种态度，你应该被分到斯莱特林，布莱克先生,"她说。 "但在格兰芬多，我们不在乎你姓什么。我们的学生都是平等的。如果小矮星彼得能打扫厕所，你当然也能。" 小天狼星脸红了，不情愿地捡起一块抹布。他注意到他的新朋友们用奇怪的眼神看着他，这是他第一次真正意识到他的成长环境和他们的有多么不同。那天之后，小天狼星试图缓和气氛，不想引人注目，还大声表达了他对家庭的厌恶。他知道自己非常有斯莱特林的一面，但管他呢，他不想成为那种没人喜欢的怪男孩。所以他假装普通。他嫉妒雷古勒斯可以真正做自己而他的斯莱特林朋友们不会感到他好像长了第二个脑袋一样奇怪。他假装这件事对他没有影响，小天狼星一直假装直到自己开始觉得这个谎言是真的。

 

但真的是这样吗？

 

他本以为他已经彻底压抑了他的布莱克本性，但现在，十年过去了，他不再那么确定了。说实话，他穿着这些华丽的传统长袍并不觉得不舒服。他觉得自己穿得太隆重了，但他并不觉得自己是个冒牌货。老实说，他并不太在意这些东西——它们就像盔甲一样。小天狼星也不能否认，他内心的一部分不喜欢假装谦逊和平凡。他一向不善于谦逊和平凡。

 

沃尔布加似乎根本没有注意到那些目光，她昂着头，美丽的脸庞毫无表情。她的手轻轻地放在他的胳膊上，但是她的触摸有明显的占有欲。小天狼星并不在意这一点，尽管他仍然不确定他们之间的立场。昨天的谈话——她几乎承认他一直是她最喜欢的儿子——严重扰乱了他的思绪。它本不应该改变任何事情，但它确实改变了。 这让他感到不舒服——他是她的最爱并没有改变她是一个可怕的、偏执的人的事实，但这确实改变了他对她的感觉。虽然他没有突然开始认为她是一个好人，但他不再倾向于在每一件小事上都与她意见相左。

 

"第二层：魔法部法律执行司。"

 

他们走出电梯，向后面的小分部走去,"魔法遗产和家庭事务"。

 

在路上，小天狼星看到了一张熟悉的面孔。疯眼汉穆迪正看着他们，他的魔眼在他们身上游荡，而正常人的眼睛却可疑地眯成了一条缝。

 

"布莱克,"他简洁地说。 "我听说你母亲大吵大闹，把你放了出来，但直到现在我才相信。" 他用魔眼盯着沃尔加布，冷笑起来。

 

小天狼星的肩膀绷得紧紧的。 "你也听说过我是无辜的吗?" 他冷冷地说。在他被捕并留在阿兹卡班之后，他对以前的导师的尊重显著下降，穆迪看他母亲的方式让他感到不快。

 

沃尔加布冷冷地蔑视了傲罗一眼。 "这个人是谁，小天狼星?"

 

小天狼星哼了一声，笑了起来。 她非常清楚穆迪是谁，但她当然无法拒绝羞辱这个傲罗的机会。小天狼星有点想看到穆迪成为她奚落的对象。

 

"一个我曾经信任的人,"他直截了当地回答，满意地看着穆迪脸上露出一种罪恶的、不舒服的表情。

 

穆迪开始张开了嘴，但小天狼星转过身来，把沃尔加布领到他们要去的分部了。 这里只有一个看起来很无聊的年轻女巫在读今天早上的《预言家日报》。

 

"什么事?" 女巫头也不抬地说。

 

"我的朋友指定我为他儿子的监护人，但我们无法获得他的遗嘱。 我是小天狼星布莱克。"

 

女巫瞪大了眼睛，目不转睛地盯着她。 她把目光从他身上转向沃尔布加，然后又转向小天狼星。

 

她脸红了吗？

 

"哦，布莱克先生，我刚刚读到对你的不公正待遇！ 我很高兴正义得到了伸张，误会得到了澄清——"

 

沃尔布加狠狠地瞪了她一眼。 "不要再对我儿子抛媚眼了，做好你的工作。我们有更重要的事情要做。"

 

女孩脸红了，清了清嗓子。 "当然。 你说你朋友的儿子... ..."她清了清自己的喉咙， "你是说那个大难不死的男孩吗?"

 

小天狼星冷冷地看着她。他真的开始讨厌这个绰号了。哈利还是个婴儿，他几乎不能走路和说话，他不是什么偶像。 "我是说哈利波特，他父亲在遗嘱中指定我为他的监护人。"

 

她若有所思地抿着嘴，摇着头。 "对不起，詹姆波特的遗嘱是在本月1日被首席巫师封存了。"

 

小天狼星感到一阵不安。如果邓布利多在詹姆死后第二天就封存了他的遗嘱，那么当时他已经知道了里面的内容。他知道爱丽丝和小天狼星应该是哈利的监护人。当时爱丽丝隆巴顿很健康，而小天狼星还是自由的。如果不是邓布利多这么快就把遗嘱封存起来，他们俩都会照顾好哈利。 为什么？ 为什么哈利必须由莉莉那个讨厌的麻瓜姐姐抚养长大？ 为什么邓布利多在把哈利留给佩妮之前没有征求他们的意见呢？ 小天狼星确信爱丽丝绝不会让邓布利多把哈利交给莉莉的妹妹——她知道佩妮是个多么可怕的人——小天狼星可能一直在找虫尾巴，但他也是监护人之一。邓布利多可以很容易地联系他，询问他对这件事的看法。

 

但他没有。

 

为什么？

 

小天狼星咬紧了牙关，心里有些开始怀疑自己被捕对老人来说是否更加方便。

 

不可能。邓布利多不会那么做，该死的。

 

但是他把我们所有人都看作是赢取伟大胜利的一颗棋子，一个声音在他的脑海里低语。 难道邓布利多不会为了更伟大的利益而牺牲一个人的自由，比如一个古老的布莱克家族的儿子？

 

不。他不会那么做的。对吧？

 

"凭什么?" 沃尔布加说，把他从思绪中抽离出来。

 

女孩皱起了眉头。 "我相信是出于安全考虑。"

 

"你相信吗?" 沃尔布加生硬地问。

 

女孩脸红了。 "他就是这么说的。我只是在做我的工作，女士。"

 

小天狼星皱起了眉头。 "他怎么说的？ 没有至少三分之二的威森加摩成员签署的书面法令，首席巫师不能封印任何人的遗嘱。" 如果他没有记错父亲的功课，至少他非常肯定事情是这样的。

 

年轻的女巫张开了嘴，又闭上了。

 

"嗯，是的,"她一本正经地说，抬起下巴。 "这是正常的程序，但在战争期间，如果是紧急情况，首席巫师有权出于安全考虑封存某人的遗嘱。"

 

小天狼星直勾勾地看着她。 "战争在詹姆死的那天结束了。在这个基础上，任何人无权封印詹姆的遗嘱。你要么去掉封印，要么我控告你们部门不称职。"

 

她脸色苍白。 "我... ..好吧，我得给首席巫师寄封信。没有和他商量，我什么也做不了。"

 

"我不明白你为什么要咨询他，因为首席巫师一开始就没有权力封存遗嘱,"沃尔布加尖锐地说。 "你要打开詹姆波特的遗嘱，把它转交给波特夫妇的律师，这份遗嘱应该一直在那里的。 我想应该是 Ridding & Langley律师事务所 的 Thomas Langley。 "'

 

年轻的女巫抿着嘴，站在那里，然后消失在隔壁的房间里。过了一会儿，她回来了，拿着一个白色的信封，上面有波特家族的徽章。在将原件归还档案馆之前，她制作了两份的文件副本。

 

"按照程序，我会给波特夫妇的律师一份遗嘱的复印件，给古灵阁一份,"她低头说。

 

沃尔布加嘲弄地看了她一眼，转身离开了。

 

"谢谢你,"小天狼星说，有点同情这个女孩。

 

女巫抬头看着他，脸又红了一点。 "嗯，不客气，布莱克先生。 如果你需要什么，可以联系我——"

 

沃尔布加哼了一声，她紧紧地抓住他的胳膊，小天狼星在她还没来得及完全羞辱这个可怜的女孩之前赶紧把她带出了房间。

 

"真是个没有礼貌、不知羞耻的荡妇,"他们一出去，她就尖刻地说。 "年轻女性不应该如此直白，尤其是她的求爱在如此不受欢迎的情况下。"

 

小天狼星什么也没说，但他发现自己微笑了一下，隐约觉得有点好笑。 他本应该发现沃尔布加的占有欲令人毛骨悚然和恼怒，但他没有。 因为他知道他的母亲如此关心他，以至于对他产生了占有欲，这让自己感觉很好。如果一个布莱克一旦表现出对某个人或某样事物的占有欲，那可能是一团糟。他也不例外。 他一直觉得自己某种程度上占有了Jamie，这在掠夺者中并不是什么秘密，以至于莱姆斯和彼得知道最好不要坐在叉子旁边的座位上。 莉莉过去常常开玩笑说小天狼星对詹姆的占有欲比她强。詹姆亲切地笑着，翻个白眼，用手捋着小天狼星的头发。 "别理他，Lily。 他就像一个蹒跚学步的孩子，情感有点发育不良，有种可笑的对他最喜欢的东西的占有欲。自然，我就是其中之一。"

 

小天狼星的喉咙因为这个记忆而变得发紧，悲伤又重新打击了他。 梅林啊，他后悔没有告诉Jamie他对他有多重要，他比雷古勒斯更像他的兄弟。 小天狼星对他弟弟的爱一直被他对母亲的怨恨和嫉妒所玷污，相比之下，他对尖头叉子的爱是完完整整的。 尖头叉子一直是他的锚，是他紧紧抓住的光明，以免自己屈服于他内心邪恶的黑暗。Jamie相信他是个好人，所以小天狼星竭尽全力想成为一个好人。

 

但是詹姆已经死了，小天狼星现在唯一可以深切感受到的母亲，似乎完全是叉子的相反面。

 

小天狼星的眼睛扫了一眼母亲，抿起来嘴。沃尔加布布莱克不是詹姆。在他人生的一半时间里，小天狼星都是恨她，恨她的一切。 如果说詹姆让他展现了他最好的一面，那么沃尔布加布莱克则展现了他最坏的一面——他的骄傲和傲慢，他暴躁的布莱克脾气，以及他的报复心理——他因此而憎恨她。但他对她和他的家人的感情并不像仇恨那么简单。

 

他开始认为，曾经试图压抑自己的本性是一个错误。

 

小天狼星想起他在五年级那次可怕的恶作剧之后，与邓布利多、斯内普和莱姆斯的对话。

 

"给我一个不开除你的理由，布莱克先生。"

 

邓布利多一本正经地打量着小天狼星，眼神冷酷无情——不再像慈祥的老爷爷那样了。 事实上，那一刻邓布利多身上没有任何慈祥的东西。校长看上去完全就是一个强大的巫师。

 

小天狼星的自我保护意识开始起作用了。 "如果你开除我，每个人都会知道为什么——莱姆斯是个狼人，他要攻击斯内普。你不会这样对他的，他会因此被逮捕。受罚的会是他而不是我，在法律的眼里，我没有做错什么。他是个狼人，而我是纯种的。"

 

他一说出来就知道这是个错误的答案。

 

邓布利多的目光变得越来越深邃，越来越冷酷。 "我以为你不同意你家族对非纯种血统的立场，布莱克先生。"

 

"我当然不认同,"小天狼星很快地说，他的脸热了起来。"我只是说别人会怎么看，我可不这么认为。如果我也这么想，我就不会和莱姆斯和彼得成为朋友，我恨我的家人！ 我不像他们那样偏执。"

 

但是说出的话已经不能挽回了，他看得出邓布利多并不相信他。

 

"孩子，我赞赏你与家人不同的决心,"校长最后说。“ 但是相信一个老人的话: 你可以逃避很多事情，但是你永远逃避不了你自己。”

 

当时小天狼星只想嘲笑老人的话，那只是邓布利多的想法。

 

但现在他明白了邓布利多的意思。

 

他永远无法摆脱自己的身份: 一个不折不扣的布莱克。他摆脱不了他的血统和家庭的束缚，尽管他试图否认这一点。

 

随着詹姆的离去，小天狼星已经很难记起为什么当一个布莱克是一件坏事。

 

该死的。如果他还有点理智的话，他应该离开他的母亲，有需要的话，他可以逃去地球的另一半。

 

"我们回家吧,"沃尔布加说，冷笑了一下，微微靠近他，可能是为了阻止那个"渣滓"碰她。

 

小天狼星看着她那张美丽而骄傲的脸，希望自己能感到一丝厌恶。相反的是，他只感到了保护欲，考虑到他母亲可以随心所欲地诅咒附近的每一个人，这实在是太荒谬了。

 

梅林，他完蛋了。

 

小天狼星又想起了邓布利多的话。

 

"你可以逃避很多事情，但你永远逃避不了自己。"

 

带着一种沉重的感觉，他突然想知道，这是不是邓布利多那么快就相信小天狼星投靠黑魔王并背叛波特一家的原因。

 

但这并不能成为老人的借口。这并不能为他对哈利所做的可疑的选择开脱。这并不能成为阿不思邓不利多接受小天狼星加入凤凰社，让小天狼星为凤凰社而战，无数次冒着生命危险的借口，他花不了几分钟的时间就可以问清小天狼星事情真相。事实上，即使是与他关系疏远的母亲——他已经五年没有见过她了——对小天狼星的被捕也比他所仰慕的那个人更加关心，这本身就够糟糕了。显然邓布利多可以腾出时间来为鼻涕精担保，一个众所周知的食死徒，他可以腾出时间来确认詹姆的遗嘱，但是小天狼星不值得。

 

这让小天狼星觉得自己被利用了，他感到被抛弃的愤怒。

 

但邓布利多说对了一件事:他就是一个彻头彻尾的布莱克。

 

布莱克不会轻易原谅——邓布利多最好对他的行为有一个合理的解释。

 

如果他想阻止我带走哈利…

 

小天狼星的脸上闪过一丝冷酷的微笑，他的眼神变得强硬。

 

如果他这么做了，他会知道我有多么的"布莱克"。


	6. Chapter 6

客厅里坐着一个衣衫褴褛的人。

 

沃尔布加过了一会儿才认出他来，是莱姆斯卢平，小天狼星所谓的掠夺者朋友之一。 从小天狼星僵硬的肩膀可以看出，卢平和她的儿子似乎正进行着一场非常不愉快的谈话。

 

沃尔布加有种把混血儿扔出去的冲动，但是她控制住了自己。她现在要表现的理智点儿，不然那会把小天狼星推远，她发现自己非常不愿意失去儿子，尤其他已经回来了。

 

"我不知道我们有客人,"她说，目光扫视着卢平的衣服和破鞋。

 

卢平看上去很不自然。 "布莱克太太,"他尴尬地说，他的目光扫到她礼服的领口，然后迅速移开眼睛，他的脸变红了。

 

沃尔布加觉得有点好笑，年轻人就是年轻人，她想。

 

然而，小天狼星似乎一点也不觉得好笑。 他从椅子上抓起她的披肩，走过去，把它裹在她的肩膀上。 "他不是客人,"小天狼星简短的说。 "他要走了。"

 

"小天狼星——"

 

"他要走了,"小天狼星都没看卢平一眼，他背对着卢平，所以卢平看不到他灰色眼睛里的伤痛。

 

但是沃尔布加看见了，她突然想让卢平难受。她的手抽起魔杖，但随后又改变了主意。有很多方法可以让一个人在不造成身体痛苦的情况下受苦。

 

于是她温和地说:"卢平先生，我知道你和我儿子是朋友。他被捕的时候，你是不是出国了?"

 

卢平的脸上露出不安的表情。 "不，夫人。"

 

沃尔布加扬起眉毛，假装很惊讶。 "你不可能相信小天狼星背叛了詹姆波特。即使是我，尽管多年没有见到他，也知道他对波特有多么依恋，从来没有想过他会背叛他。"

 

卢平咽了口唾沫，转移了目光。 "我只是... ... 我不知道我当时在想什么... ... 小天狼星，我很抱歉——"

 

"我来告诉你你在想什么，莱姆斯,"小天狼星苦涩地说，扭过头去。 "一个布莱克永远都是布莱克。 对吧?"

 

卢平脸红了。

 

小天狼星笑了。那不是一个开心的微笑。 "你知道吗？你是对的: 我是个布莱克。而作为一个布莱克是唯一阻止我继续在阿兹卡班腐烂的原因——我的一个朋友背叛了我，而另一个又抛弃了我。"

 

卢平垂下了目光。

 

但是小天狼星并没有停下来。沃尔布加眼睁睁地看着他把刀子捅得更深。梅林，她的儿子表现得冷酷无情的时候是一道亮丽的风景线。

 

"你知道邓布利多把哈利交给了佩妮吗，月亮脸？ 还是你也把他给忘了?"

 

卢平的目光突然转向他，脸色变得苍白。 "佩妮?"

 

"你问过邓布利多哈利在哪儿吗?"

 

卢平又把目光移开了。

 

小天狼星咬紧了牙关。房间里的空气变得沉重，充满了房子古老的黑暗魔法。沃尔布加格感到浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。 魔法就像一个有知觉的存在，潜伏在房子每个角落，等待主人的命令进攻。

 

"出去,"小天狼星直截了当地说。

 

卢平走了，低着头。

 

沉默降临在他们身上。

 

慢慢地，房间里的魔力消失了。

 

沃尔布加端详着她的儿子。 "你最终会原谅他的。"

 

"是的,"他干巴巴地笑着说。

 

"但是你想在原谅他以前让受点苦,"她说。 "你讨厌自己有这种报复心理。"

 

小天狼星笑了。 "我是透明的吗?" 

 

沃尔布加走近他，用手指抚摸着他那紧绷的、刮得干干净净的下巴。 "他活该受苦,"她一边说，一边把他眼前的一缕头发撩开。 "他什么也没帮你，如果他了解你，他会这么容易相信那些胡说八道吗?"

 

他沉默了一会儿，灰色的眼睛盯着她。 他没有回应她的触摸，但他也没有抽离。

 

"我不喜欢和你在一起时的我,"他平静地说。

 

她笑了。 "别再自欺欺人了，小天狼星奥莱恩,"她说。"抛开你的叛逆思想不谈，你一直都是这样的人，是你的格兰芬多'朋友'强迫你成为另一个你。"

 

他继续用同样强烈而探索的眼神看着她。 "父亲的画像说，如果我好声好气地请求你，你就会毒死他，你会吗?"

 

沃尔布加感到她的脸变得让人不舒服地燥热，她转移了目光。 "这有什么关系吗？ 你父亲死了。"

 

"是吗，妈妈?"

 

她怒视着他，也许她错误地认为他是个格兰芬多，就不会利用这个弱点来对付她。 "除非你提出一个足够有说服力的论点。"

 

小天狼星的嘴微微抽动了一下，但除此之外，他的表情依然严肃。 "当我把哈利带到这里时，答应我你不会用纯血统至上的思想荼毒他的头脑，我不想让他因为混血而感到自卑。"

 

"我不会的,"她生硬地说。

 

小天狼星哼了一声。 "求你了， 你以为我没注意到你刚才看莱姆斯的眼神吗？ 你藏的很好，但我了解你，母亲。"

 

她嗤之以鼻。 "我一直不明白你为什么和那个男孩有联系，至少波特是纯种的。"

 

小天狼星愤怒地看了她一眼。

 

她噘起嘴唇。 "很好，我能容忍有礼貌和尊重我们传统的混血儿，我向你们保证，任何在这个家庭长大的孩子都会受到良好的教育，所以这不应该成为一个问题。 和你想的不同，我不是怪物，我无意虐待一个一岁的孩子。"

 

小天狼星抓住她的手，拿到他嘴边，用嘴唇轻轻地擦着她的手。 "我只要求这么多,"他说。 "谢谢。"

 

沃尔布加松开手，大步走出房间，心里十分恼火。

 

萨拉查，这是绝对不能接受的。

 

她变得软弱了。

***

两天后小天狼星才收到魔法部的确认，他对哈利波特的监护申请得到了批准。 虽然小天狼星已经被等待惹恼了，但理性地说，他知道这样的事情通常要花更长的时间。但布莱克家的关系网派上了用场。等待还是让小天狼星焦虑不安。他想在邓布利多从国际巫师理事会会议回来之前得到哈利的监护权，小天狼星并不是害怕和老人发生冲突——他内心的一部分已经迫不及待了——但是他宁愿推迟冲突，直到他得到了哈利的监护权。小天狼星想让哈利尽快离开佩妮，如果邓布利多当时在国内，那小天狼星等待的时间就会长得多。

 

"你真的不必来，妈妈,"小天狼星重复了几百遍。他不介意她陪着他，但在麻瓜面前他不放心她。

 

"我希望如此,"沃尔布加不久说道，抿着嘴巴盯着镜子里的自己。 "麻瓜的时尚很奇怪。"

 

小天狼星看着她穿着的优雅的红葡萄酒套装，不得不承认她看起来一如既往地迷人。

 

"你看起来很棒,"他说，移开了目光，他掏出怀表，看了一眼时间。 "来吧，我们走。"

 

沃尔布加叹了口气，但她还是走过去把一只手放在他的胳膊上。

 

小天狼星集中注意力，然后他们幻影移形到了萨里郡的小惠金区。

 

他敲了敲门，而沃尔布加厌恶地环顾四周。 "为什么所有的房子看起来都一样?" 她带着一种真正的迷惑问道。

 

小天狼星笑了，但是当门打开，露出一个有点熟悉的年轻女人时，他的笑容消失了。

 

"你!" 她一边说，一边脸色变得苍白。

 

小天狼星扬起了眉毛。他只在九又四分之三站台上见过莉莉的姐姐几次，而且他们从来没有正式介绍过对方，但显然她对他的记忆比他对她的记忆要好，真是有点抬举自己了。

 

"我,"他温和地说。 "我是为了我的教子来的。"

 

佩妮的怒容消失了。 "是时候了,"她说。 "在这儿等着。"

 

沃尔布加狠狠地瞪了她一眼。 "我们不会在外面等，让开，姑娘。"

 

小天狼星嘲弄地看着佩妮。她看起来很矛盾，她清楚地意识到沃尔布加的财富和权力带来的压迫感，但她不愿让"怪胎"进入她的房子。

 

一个孩子的哭声使她做出了决定。 "妈妈来了，达达宝贝!" 她大叫着，匆匆上楼。

 

小天狼星把门打开，跟着母亲进了屋。

 

沃尔伯格冷笑着环顾四周。 "跟着那个麻瓜女人上楼去把那个男孩带来， 我在这儿等你。"

 

小天狼星点点头，上了楼。

 

但是哈利不在那里。

 

他发现佩妮正忙着哄房间里为一个胖胖的蹒跚学步的孩子。

 

"哈利在哪儿?" 他说。

 

她越过男孩的肩膀怒视着他。 "楼下！不要靠近我的儿子!"

 

小天狼星匆忙回到楼下，感到有点困惑。楼下没有一个孩子的影子，哈利在厨房吗？

 

沃尔布加不在原地了。

 

"妈妈?"

 

"小天狼星，过来,"她喊道。她的声音听起来有点奇怪。

 

小天狼星皱着眉头，随着沃尔布加的声音找了过去，然后他愣住了。

 

他的母亲蜷缩在楼梯下面的橱柜前，噘着嘴看着橱柜。"我知道我对麻瓜的看法是对的，他们就是些动物。"

 

小天狼星的胃在往下沉，他走了过去。

 

沃尔布加看着他的眼睛。 "你总是为那些动物辩护，但你怎么解释这些?"

 

他顺着她的目光望去，感到自己被震惊得呼吸困难。

 

一个瘦小的孩子坐在橱柜的角落里，他的眼睛因为恐惧而睁得大大的。 他穿着宽大的衣服，那对他的小小的身体来说太大了。他的脸太瘦了——看上去一点也不像小天狼星两周前看到的那个圆脸小男孩。小天狼星越来越愤怒地意识到，哈利正坐在一张临时的床上。是麻瓜把他关在这个橱柜里的吗？

 

"哈利?" 他用沙哑的声音说，试探性地伸出手。 "是我，孩子，小天狼星叔叔。"

 

男孩稍稍动了一下身子。 " Pa-foo?" 他说不确定。

 

这伤透了小天狼星的心。 "是的，没错，Prongslet，是你的大脚板叔叔。" 他刚说完话，这个蹒跚学步的孩子就向他冲了过来。他紧紧地拥抱着哈利，眼睛刺痛，哈利开始在胸前哭泣。

 

"妈妈呢?" 哈利说，听起来很迷茫。 "爸爸?"

 

小天狼星哽咽着，抱着这个年幼的孩子站了起来。 "你的爸爸妈妈在天堂，Prongslet,"他沙哑地说，抚摸着哈利的瘦小的后背。 "但是我要带你回家，伙计。你爱你的大脚板叔叔，是不是?"

 

小天狼星不知道哈利到底有多了解他，但小哈利还是用双臂颤抖着搂住自己的脖子。

 

小天狼星看着他母亲的眼睛。 "我们必须在我诅咒那个女人之前离开,"他紧紧地说。

 

沃尔布加点点头，她的眼睛闪烁着黑暗的光芒。 她从钱包里掏出门钥匙——一支羽毛笔——让小天狼星用空着的那只手抓住它，哈利抱着他的手臂咯咯地笑了起来，小天狼星也微笑了一下——相比于幻影移形，小孩子们通常喜欢门钥匙旅行，他很高兴沃尔布加有先见之明为他们买了门钥匙。

 

他们轻轻地降落在格里莫广场的客厅里。

 

小天狼星在老房子的魔法对哈利产生影响前，让这座老宅迅速的接受了哈利。

 

"欢迎来到你的新家，Prongslet ,"他平静地说，希望他把哈利接回家是个正确的决定。

 

哈利好奇地四下打量了一下，然后停在了沃尔布加身上。

 

她看着他皱着眉头。

 

小天狼星把哈利保护性的抱得更紧。尽管母亲许下诺言，但他仍不确定能否把有麻瓜血统的孩子托付给母亲。

 

"怎么了?" 他问。

 

"小天狼星，这孩子有点不对劲。"

 

小天狼星变得僵硬了。 "什么?"

 

沃尔布加眯起了眼睛。 "我能感觉到他身上散发着黑魔法。你没感觉到吗?"

 

小天狼星皱了皱眉头，看着哈利。 过了一会儿，他释放了他平时压抑着的那部分——他与黑暗的天然亲和力——让自己去感受。 他的感官立刻变得敏锐起来，他的身体更敏锐地感受到了房间里各种黑暗物品和哈利散发出来的黑魔法。

 

哈利确实被施了黑魔法，但是小天狼星不知道那是什么样的黑魔法。他已经很多年没有练习过黑魔法了: 三年级后的那个夏天，他直截了当地拒绝参加奥莱恩的"实践课程"，结果被父亲用鞭子抽了一顿，最后奥莱恩的书房被小天狼星意外的暴力魔法点着了。沃尔布加似乎对小天狼星偶然施展的黑魔法感到高兴，但又对他固执地坚称自己不是黑巫师感到愤怒。 她禁止奥莱恩再次鞭打他，但是在这个夏天剩下的时间里，她也对小天狼星态度冷淡。这是他们亲情关系结束的开始——或者说是小天狼星错误地认为是他与母亲关系的结束。

 

但现在这已经无关紧要了。

 

重点是，巫师使用黑魔法的次数越少，他对黑魔法的理解就越少。 尽管小天狼星已经很多年没有使用过黑魔法了，但他对黑魔法还是有着与生俱来的亲和力，这也是他能感觉到哈利周围的黑魔法的唯一原因。 这简直是讽刺。 他对黑魔法的亲和力是他一直憎恨的东西，因为无论过了多少年，无论他使用了多少光明咒语，小天狼星的黑魔法亲和力令人沮丧地保持不变。 这件事他没有告诉任何人，甚至连尖头叉子都没有。 最糟糕的是，无论他怎么像掠夺者承诺他一点也感觉不到这种吸引力，他练习光明魔法完全没有问题，但使用黑魔法的诱惑总是存在的。

 

那是个谎言，使用光明魔法感觉就像吃乏味的食物，在更糟糕的情况下，感觉就像是吞下了坚硬的石头。 这对小天狼星来说并不容易。 魔法越光明，他就越难施展。

 

守护神咒是花了最长时间才掌握的咒语。他花了十一个月的时间才能施展出来。甚至连虫尾巴都比小天狼星早几个月掌握窍门。

 

"这没什么好羞愧的，大脚板,"Jamie无数次地告诉他，用一只胳膊搂住小天狼星耷拉着的肩膀。 "我相信你下次一定会成功的，这是一个非常难的咒语。"

 

小天狼星每次都强颜欢笑，尽量不去想他在母亲的指导下，在不到十分钟的时间里掌握了钻心咒，用在一只蜘蛛身上，当时他才他妈的九岁。他可能对于施展光明咒语低于巫师的平均水平，但是对于施展黑魔法，他是一个非常非常强大的巫师。这让他感到恶心。他一直讨厌自己的对黑魔法亲和力，讨厌所有布莱克都有的对黑魔法的敏感。

 

但现在他几乎希望自己能把它发展得更好。 雷古勒斯的魔法天赋可能比他弱，但他对黑魔法更加敏感。要是雷古勒斯可能已经意识到了哈利的问题所在，小天狼星做不到。

 

"这是什么?" 小天狼星说，为了哈利，他强作镇静。 "他怎么了?"

 

沃尔布加走近了一些。 "我不确定,"她说，仍然盯着哈利的前额。 "感觉就像是... ... 灵魂魔法，或者是死亡魔法。" 她突然苍白了脸色，看起来既惊慌又好奇。 "会不会是... ..."

 

"什么?" 小天狼星简洁地说，摩挲着哈利的背。 哈利会没事，哈利没事。不管是什么，他们总能找到解决办法。

 

"它可能是一个魂器,"沃尔布加与小天狼星的眼睛对视着答道。

 

有那么一会儿，小天狼星想不起来他是从哪里听到这个词的。

 

然后他想起来了。他想起了他十岁时从布莱克庄园图书馆偷来的那本古书，里面那些可怕的图片，还有那个词。

 

"怎么会?" 他回想着书里的内容。 "一个活着的魂器有可能存在吗?"

 

沃尔布加耸了耸肩，看上去仍然不安。 "理论上是，但我不是专家。" 她冷酷地看着小天狼星。 "如果这个男孩真的是魂器，我们不能把他留在这里。"

 

小天狼星把哈利抱得更紧了。 "我不会离开我的教子，如果你不想让他住在这个房子里，我就搬出去。"

 

沃尔布加的嘴唇抿起来， "别傻了。如果这个男孩真的是黑魔王的魂器，他随时都可能占有这个男孩。坦率地说，我不知道他为什么还没有。"

 

"那么，也许他不是魂器,"小天狼星说，拼命地抓住那个希望不放。 "也许你错了。 你一定是弄错了!" 一想到伏地魔那邪恶的灵魂就在哈利体内，就令人作呕。

 

"当然，你可以不相信我，也可以忽略这个问题,"沃尔伯格生硬地说，然后转身离开。

 

"等等,"小天狼星说，他的胸口仍然因为恐慌而紧张。"对不起，别走。我需要你，妈妈。" 他一说这话，脸就红了，觉得很丢脸。

 

慢慢地，她转过身来，带着紧绷的表情看着他。 "我不知道帽子是怎么把你分到格兰芬多的，你应该去斯莱特林。你比你弟弟更会操纵人。"

 

小天狼星为她只是认为他在操纵她而松了一口气，露出一个别扭的微笑。 "帽子实际上说斯莱特林会带领我走向伟大，但在格兰芬多我会找到朋友。我选择了朋友。" 他仍然没有后悔，认识Jamie是发生在他身上最好的事情。

 

沃尔布加的脸上掠过一丝痛苦的表情，但她没有对此发表评论。

 

"我知道一个很擅长的破解诅咒的人,"她说。 "他擅长死亡魔法，他的服务非常昂贵，而且他非常谨慎。我要给他写封信。"

 

"谢谢你,"小天狼星说，弯下身子，用嘴唇擦着她的脸颊。

 

她怒视着他。 "答应我，在我们把那东西从孩子身上取出来之前，你一定要小心。 永远不要把你的魔杖放在孩子能拿到的地方。"

 

"他没有被控制,"小天狼星一边说，一边用手抚摸着哈利凌乱的头发。 "他只是个孩子。"

 

沃尔布加警惕地看着哈利。 "我想是的。"

 

哈利伸手抓住她的一绺头发。 "漂亮!" 他说，带着孩子般的迷恋看着沃尔布加。

 

小天狼星笑了。 "这才是我的孩子！ 你总有一天会伤很多人的心，是不是，小家伙?" 他挠着哈利的痒痒说。

 

哈利咯咯地笑着，眼睛里闪着喜悦的光芒，有那么一会儿，小天狼星忘记了这一切，除了他怀里那个咯咯笑的男孩。

 

但那一刻并没有持续多久，当他看到沃尔布加困惑的目光时。

 

小天狼星的笑容消失了，如果他的母亲是对的，哈利真的是一个魂器，那么它代表的意义是可怕的。这意味着伏地魔并不像人们所认为的那样死了。

 

这意味着哈利处于极大的危险之中。

 

我向你保证，Jamie，小天狼星严肃地发誓， 我会尽一切努力让你儿子开开心心地活下去。

 

无论要付出什么。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章有小天X贝拉提及

小天狼星坐在他父亲的书房里，有些茫然地盯着墙壁。

哈利是一个魂器，他的母亲是对的。

破解诅咒的专家安东尼奥里沃拉已经立下了牢不可破的誓言，他不会告诉任何人他看到的东西。这位意大利人在证实沃尔布加的怀疑时看上去有些震惊，但他很快就冷静下来，提出了一个解决方案。他的解决办法就是杀了哈利。小天狼星已经把他轰出门了。

小天狼星捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气，房间里一片寂静，沃尔布加已经上床睡觉了，克利切的任务是照看哈利。后者让小天狼星感到不安，但是他不能说他比克利切更懂得如何照顾一岁大的婴儿。这个老精灵曾经照顾过小天狼星和雷古勒斯，它起码没让他们被杀死。小天狼星下定决心要给哈利找一个人类保姆，一个善良而友好的人，但现在还不是时候。

现在他有一个更重要更紧迫的问题要解决。

小天狼星打开了他父亲桌子上的抽屉(他仍然不能把它当成自己的，尽管他作为房子的主人，他有房子的完全控制权) ，从里面拿出了一个旧碗。它看起来没什么特别的，就像一个普通的粗糙的石碗。

但它一点也不普通。

小天狼星闭了一会儿眼睛，沉浸在从碗里散发出来的古老的黑魔法。然后他睁开眼睛，变出一把银匕首，在手掌上划了一道口子。他看着碗里的血滴消失了: 一滴... 五滴... 二十滴... 三十滴..。

最后，当他开始感到头晕的时候，他手掌上的伤口合上了，他感到一阵剧烈的震动贯穿了他的全身。 他呻吟着，一半是因为痛苦，一半是因为快乐。他已经八年没有使用黑魔法了，他的身体还没有适应它的力量。 与真正的黑魔法相比，黑魔法防御术只是小孩子的游戏。

我这么做是为了哈利，小天狼星咬紧牙关提醒自己，另一只手紧握着魔杖," Familia Magicus。"

小天狼星既忧虑又好奇魔法会以什么形式出现。据说，家族魔法有能力窥视一个人的灵魂，看到其最隐秘的秘密。黑魔法是邪恶的，使用黑魔法总是要付出代价的。 尽管家庭魔法是原始黑暗魔法的一种被驯服的形式，但它仍然是残忍和无情的。 它能找到施法者的最弱点，用它来伤害他。

所以小天狼星看到魔法变出了沃尔布加布莱克的样子时，他特别惊讶。这是完美的复制，甚至是最小的细节都没放过。沃尔布加甚至还穿着那天晚上穿过的那件绿色礼服。

它用他母亲的声音说:"你抛弃了我这么多年，还指望我来帮你？你对我来说什么都不是，没有我你什么都不是。"

小天狼星舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇。他不得不提醒自己这不是他的母亲，他的母亲在楼上睡觉。这就是黑魔法，利用他的恐惧来对付他。在某种程度上，它和博格特没什么不同。这只是他恐惧的表现，他不能表现出任何弱点。

"我是布莱克的直系亲属,"他说，"我是这个家的主人，当我需要你，你就要出现。"

沃尔布加，或者说这个冒牌货，瞪着他。 "你想要什么?" 它咬牙切齿道。

"我需要一个在不伤害活着的灵魂容器的情况下摧毁魂器的方法,"小天狼星说。 "这可能吗?"

过了很长一段时间，那东西只是用他母亲那神秘莫测的眼睛盯着他。小天狼星甚至不确定它是否理解了"魂器"这个词的意思，根据布莱克图书馆的书，魂器是在古希腊发明的，而唯一一个在英国巫师世界创造的魂器是在16世纪。这东西要古老得多，它早就和布莱克家族结合在一起了。据说它积累了布莱克所有召唤过它的魔法知识，所以他希望他的某个祖先知道一些关于魂器的有用信息。这似乎是可能的，考虑到他的家庭是多么痴迷于获得最晦涩的黑魔法知识。

"从理论上讲，这是可能的,"它最终表示。 "理论上，摄魂怪可以在不伤害活的灵魂容器的情况下提取灵魂碎片。"

小天狼星哼了一声笑了起来。 "我怎么才能指挥摄魂怪做点什么?" 让那些灵魂吸血鬼接近他的教子是不可想象的。

那东西直勾勾地看着他。 "有一种仪式可以将摄魂怪的意志与巫师绑定在一起。 如果你更专注于研究，你早就知道了。"

太好了，更多的黑魔法。

小天狼星做了个鬼脸，命令道:"描述一下。"

它复述了方法。

小天狼星把这个仪式记了下来，决定去图书馆查查。他不相信那东西，虽然它完全不能欺骗他，但它可能遗漏了一些东西。黑魔法喜欢伤人，不能盲目相信。

最后，他们找到了完美的方法。

小天狼星把目光从笔记本上移到了母亲的脸上。 "你想要什么来交换你的帮助?" 他小心翼翼地说。

毕竟，每一个黑暗的仪式都有代价，家庭魔法是一个黑暗仪式的简化形式。 因为这种黑魔法的显现与这个家庭息息相关，它不能做出任何会实质性伤害他的事，但小天狼星没有任何幻想。他的父亲总是说，只有在非常需要的时候，才能召唤家族魔法。 每个人都知道这些东西是多么狡猾。莉莉曾经告诉小天狼星，麻瓜们有许多关于黑暗生物的故事，这些黑暗生物可以帮助召唤师，但也需要付出高昂的代价。 她推测这些故事一定是在《保密法》颁布之前，那段巫师和麻瓜一起生活的时候发生的。显然，即使是麻瓜也知道这些黑暗的东西有多危险。

小天狼星振作精神，小心翼翼地看着它。

那东西露出了沃尔布加冰冷的微笑，把它的手放在小天狼星的椅子扶手上。

小天狼星变得僵硬起来，因为他母亲的脸向他俯下来。

"今晚我觉得自己很慷慨,"它说着，用沃尔加布的手碰了碰小天狼星的脸。

"那么我给你你想要的东西怎么样?" 沃尔加布的眼睛里闪着残酷的光芒。

小天狼星的下巴咬得紧紧的。 "我什么都不想要。"

"骗子,"它轻轻地说，用嘴唇蹭着他的下巴。

小天狼星厌恶得发抖，他的手紧紧地抓住了扶手。

"在内心深处，你知道你是一个多么坏的男孩,"它咕哝着，听起来一点也不像沃尔加布，而是像贝拉特里克斯。 " 还记得我们在一起有多开心吗，堂弟?"

小天狼星把它推开，咆哮道:" Finite Familia Magicus。"

剧烈的疼痛贯穿了他的身体，使他弓起身子大叫起来。小天狼星好像被痛打了一顿，他咬紧牙关。这是没有为黑魔法付出代价的惩罚，而且这种惩罚似乎永远持续下去。

当这一切结束的时候，小天狼星的眼睛已经湿润了，嘴里有血腥的味道，他的骨头就像变成了果冻，浑身上下都疼。

他骂咒骂着直起身子，手脚发抖，小心翼翼地环顾四周。

她——它——走了，仪式用的碗又一次清理干净了。

小天狼星把它塞进了抽屉，他再也不会用那东西了。

小天狼星紧握着他关于摄魂怪仪式的笔记，站起来，朝图书馆走去，尽量忽视他酸痛的肌肉。在拿哈利的生命冒险之前，他会仔细核对这些信息。

这件事关乎到灵魂。

***

沃尔布加不喜欢孩子。

她觉得他们吵吵闹闹，令人讨厌，举止粗鲁。尽管雷古勒斯作为一个孩子来说非常安静和规矩，也让她感到烦躁。当然，她爱过她的孩子们——她不是无情的——但是在他们还是婴儿的时候，她从来不是一个过于温柔的母亲。无论如何，克利切都能比她更好地照顾他们。当然，随着孩子们的成长，她变得越来越投入，但是在孩子们小的时候，她很少抚养他们，而且她肯定不会抚养一个泥巴种的儿子。

不幸的是，这个泥巴种的儿子似乎没有意识到这一点。

波特的孩子向沃尔布加伸出小胳膊，绿色的大眼睛瞪着她，沃尔布加怒视着他。

"我不会抱你的,"她生硬地说，"你可以走路，自己走吧。"

男孩的嘴唇开始颤抖。

沃尔布加做了个鬼脸，抱起了这个蹒跚学步的孩子。如果有什么东西比吵闹的孩子更让她讨厌的话，那就是大哭起来的孩子。

这就是沃尔加布抱着哈利波特走进图书馆的原因。

小天狼星一看到他们，吓得下巴都要掉下来了。

他站在那里，仿佛要把教子从她手里救出来，这既有趣又令人不快。她又不是怪物。

" Pa-foo!" 男孩说，把手伸向小天狼星。

沃尔布加很高兴地把男孩推到小天狼星的怀里，不知道这个奇怪的绰号是从哪儿来的。

"早上好，妈妈。"他看着波特的孩子说。

沃尔布加眯起了眼睛，他是在避开她的目光吗？

"已经是下午了,"她说，看着他蓬头垢面的样子。 "你是在做这里过夜的吗?"

"我一夜没睡,"他打着哈欠说。

她怒视着他，把男孩从他的怀里抱了出来。 "克利切!" 一条裂缝出现了。她用一种令人生畏的眼神看着那个老精灵。难道她没有命令克利切盯紧那个男孩吗？

"把这个男孩儿带到他的房间去，我发现他又到处游荡了。"

克利切拍了拍耳朵。 "克利切会惩罚自己的，夫人！ 那个男孩——"

"够了,"她喊到，把波特小子递给了家养小精灵。 "把他带走，他现在不是应该睡觉吗?"

克利切点点头，裂开一条缝消失了。

沃尔布加转向她的儿子，她的儿子坐下来，似乎正以夸张的注意力研究一些旧书。 她觉得难以理解，自从她走进房间后，他几乎没有看过她一眼。

"你找到什么了吗?" 她说，抑制住让他去睡觉的冲动。他二十二岁，不是一个小男孩了，如果她在他还是个孩子的时候没有对他管束那么多，她现在也不会。

"是的,"他头也不抬地说。 "我召唤了家族魔法，这让我知道了该怎么做。"

沃尔布加僵硬了， "你召唤了家族魔法？ 你应该告诉我的。"

他的下巴绷得紧紧的。 "我是个成年人，不需要你每件小事手把手教我。"

她的眉毛皱了起来。她为他奇怪的心情感到困惑。 "我很清楚你是一个成年人，但是独自召唤家庭魔法是不明智的。如果你这样做了，它往往会变得非常恶劣和私人化，利用你的恐惧来对付你。"

他的颧骨上出现了一道淡淡的红晕， "我认为那东西精神错乱了,"他严厉地笑着说。 "我并不感到惊讶，结合了我们的家庭的几千年历史。"

她扬起眉毛，但决定不发表评论。 "关于那个男孩体内的魂器，它说了些什么?"

"我只需要让摄魂怪把伏地魔的灵魂吸出来,"小天狼星哼了一声说。 "很简单。"

沃尔布加若有所思地噘起嘴。 她想，这可能行得通。 "我认为应该有一个仪式... ..."

"是的,"小天狼星说，看着手里的书。 "我整晚都在图书馆里翻来翻去，终于找到了。 应该可以的，但是... ..."他做了个鬼脸。 "这需要牺牲施咒者的部分肢体，所以我整个上午都在寻找替代品。我很喜欢我的手，如果实在没有别的办法，我当然会这么做，哈利更重要。"

沃尔布加不同意。 "你不能牺牲你的四肢,"她边说边走过去，俯下身去看小天狼星肩上的那本书。

小天狼星看起来很紧张。

"在这个仪式中，牺牲一部分肢体被认为象征着你愿意为了一个黑暗生物的力量而放弃一些有价值的东西,"她说，略过了文本。 "似乎没有必要一定是你的四肢。"

"我知道,"他说，仍然没有看到她的眼睛。 "但这表明，它必须是我身体的某个部分，而不仅仅是对我有情感价值的东西。"

沃尔布加读了他指着的那一段。她若有所思地哼着。 "你可以剪头发,"她说。

"什么？ 不!" 小天狼星说，他的手飞到了他的长发上。

她笑了，觉得很有趣。 "别傻了，小天狼星，你的头发会再生，你的手不会。" 巫师可以使骨头再生，但肉体则完全是另一回事。"对你来说，这显然是'有价值的东西'。"

"好吧。 这可能行得通。" 小天狼星打了个哈欠。 "我得检查一下，它是否与仪式的其他部分相冲突——"

"以后再说吧,"她合上书说。 "现在你可以回到你的卧室睡觉了，有礼貌的男人不会打哈欠。"

他看起来很固执。 "我可以连续几天不睡觉。 Harry——」

"并不比昨天更危险,"她愤怒地说，因为她的儿子把詹姆波特的孩子看得比自己的健康更重要。 "缺乏睡眠只会让你更容易犯错，你想拿你教子的生命冒险吗?"

小天狼星看起来很生气，他站了起来。 "很好,"他嘟囔着，转身离开了。

"小天狼星。"

他停了下来，背对着她。

"你还没有正式地向我打招呼,"沃尔布加说。

慢慢地，他转过身来。他抬起她的手，放到嘴边，吻了吻她的指关节。 "下午好，妈妈,"他说，仍然没有看她。

这让她很不高兴。

然而，但她不能强迫他看她，这不是强制性的，他已经完成了她的要求。

"阿克图勒斯来信了,"她说。 "他想见你。"

小天狼星拉下了脸。 "告诉他我很忙。"

"我会的，但你不能永远躲着他。"

小天狼星耸耸肩，用手按摩着他的脖子。

沃尔布加怀疑地眯起眼睛。回想起来，他的动作很奇怪，好像整个身体僵硬而酸痛。 "难道你没有给这个家庭魔法付出什么代价吗?"

他的肩膀绷紧了。 "它想扰乱我的思想，所以我让它滚开。"

沃尔布加恼怒地摇着头，抽出魔杖，给小天狼星施了肌肉松弛咒语。

他呻吟着，全身颤抖。 "下次这么做以前给点警告。"

"但这是有效的,"沃尔布加说。 "你是否知道钻心咒是怎么发明的？创造者只是找到了一种来重现黑暗仪式所带来的强烈痛苦的方式。你基本上是被施了钻心剜骨，这种伤害是不能不治疗。你应该马上来找我。"

"你睡着了,"小天狼星说，转动着他的肩膀，如释重负地叹了口气。

"你应该来找我的,"她重复道，他越是不肯看她，她就越生气。

他哼了一声。

沃尔布加一点也不觉得好笑。 "你是怎么了?" 她厉声说。 "我跟你说话的时候，你要看着我!"

小天狼星终于看着她的眼睛。当他凝视着她的时候，他的表情闪烁着什么。 "我就是讨厌这个家,"他憎恨地说。 "我们的一切。"

沃尔布加茫然地盯着他。就在她开始认为他开始接受自己是个布莱克的时候..。

"你在说什么?" 她说。

小天狼星笑了。那是一个难看而苦涩的微笑。 "你知道我亲爱的堂姐贝拉是我睡过的第一个女人吗?"

沃尔布加紧闭着嘴唇。 "我很清楚这个事实。" 她宁愿不去想这件事，但她无法否认贝拉特里克斯不再是她最喜欢的侄女是有原因的。小天狼星当时十六岁了，但贝拉特里克斯已经结婚了，这绝对是令人反感的。

小天狼星笑了。 "你当然知道。为什么我以为你不知道？ 显然，你知道我的一切，包括我的老二在哪儿。"

"别这么粗俗,"她厉声说。 "而且你和堂姐的暧昧关系也不是一个得体的话题。"

"为什么，妈妈?" 他嘲笑地说。 "毕竟，这个显赫的家庭认为和自己的堂姐上床没有什么错。 毕竟，你已经嫁给了自己的丈夫，你的堂弟。我敢打赌，在你嫁给奥莱恩之前，你一定让他上了你——"

她扇了他一巴掌。

房间里一片寂静，空气弥漫着紧张的氛围。

小天狼星抬起手，摸了摸他那没刮胡子的脸颊，他的眼睛里充满了某种难看的情绪。 羞耻？ 自我厌恶？ "我讨厌这个家庭,"他又说了一遍，声音颤抖着。 "我逃跑是有原因的。虽然我非常讨厌贝拉特里克斯，但是我还是... 这真的让我很难受。我不想变成那样。我不想和其他布莱克家的人一样: 黑暗、扭曲、头脑不正常。"

当她看到他眼中真正的痛苦时，沃尔布加的愤怒消失了。 "你怎么来判断呢?" 她说。 "你为什么要让你的格兰芬多情感告诉你什么是错的，什么是对的？ 我们是布莱克。我们有自己的规则。外人永远不会像布莱克那样理解你。"

小天狼星笑了，带着歇斯底里的神情。 "他们肯定不会理解。"

沃尔布加打量着他，神情紧绷，然后把魔杖向沙发挥了一下，说道:"速速变大。" 她在扩大了的沙发上坐下，拍了拍身边的地方。

在小天狼星慢慢走过去之前，他的脸上闪过一连串的情绪。

"躺下,"她命令道。 "你累了。"

小天狼星迟疑了片刻，仰面躺下，头枕在她的腿上。起初他显得僵硬而紧张，但过了一会儿，渐渐地，他放松了。

"让我问你一个问题,"沃尔布加低声说，用手指拨弄着他的头发。 "想象一个黑魔王从未存在过的世界，根本就没有阿兹卡班。你再也没有回家。你的一生都被格兰芬多的朋友们包围着。你只使用光明魔法，假装自己很普通。你试着做个好人。你最终会娶一个善良的小泥巴种，和她有一个漂亮的普通的孩子。你没有教他们布莱克的传统; 你假装你不为你的血统感到骄傲。我死的时候，你不会来参加我的葬礼，你会告诉你的朋友们你不在乎。"

小天狼星的喉咙发出奇怪的声响，他抓住她的手。

"我在乎,"他沙哑地说。 "我一直关心着你，妈妈。"

"我知道,"她说。 "但在那个世界里，你不关心你家庭里的任何人，你会对你的朋友撒谎说你不在乎。你总是撒谎。你会每天生活在谎言中，假装自己是某个人，直到你死的那一天。这会比当个布莱克更让你高兴吗?"

小天狼星没说话。

他沉默了很长时间。他没有睡着的唯一迹象是他心不在焉地摸着她的手指。

"不,"他最后说。他捏了捏她的手指，声音粗哑有力,"你不会死的。"

沃尔布加听到这样一个孩子气的要求，不禁微笑起来。现在你回来了，我感到前所未有的活力。

这是一个令人作呕的多愁善感的想法，尽管如此，它仍然是真实的。自从她的第一个孩子离开格里莫广场后，她就觉得自己好像失去了什么重要的东西。从那以后，她就觉得自己好像一直在装模作样，漫无目的。她丈夫和小儿子的死——以及他们家族的灭亡——几乎是致命一击。也许柳克丽霞说沃尔布加正在慢慢消瘦的说法是对的。

但现在不是了。

沃尔布加低头看着她的儿子。他们的目光相遇，他的表情在昏暗的灯光下难以辨认。但是她可以读懂，她从来没有觉得离他这么近过。

"我爱你，妈妈,"小天狼星用认真的语气说，他可能用过同样的语气说过我恨你。

沃尔布加捏了捏他的手，她的喉咙紧得让人不舒服。 "我也是,"她说。

他的下巴绷得紧紧的。

她抚摸着他的头发。

也许他们的关系并不正常，也许她对他的爱太过强制，充满了占有欲。

但她不在乎。


	8. Chapter 8

阿不思·邓不利多一般不会对什么事情感到惊讶。惊讶是年轻人的一种情感，而不适合像他这样的老巫师。但是当他从威尼斯的国际巫师大会回来，听到小天狼星布莱克是无辜的并且已经获得了哈利波特的监护权的消息时，他感到很惊讶。当他得知小天狼星已经把哈利从姨妈家带走时，他的惊讶很快变成了棘手。

这是... ...某种阻碍，但是阿不思很肯定，一旦他和小天狼星谈话并向他解释为什么哈利必须和他的姨妈住在一起，情况就会很快得到解决。

因此，阿不思给小天狼星写了信，想知道他和哈利的下落。

两天后才得到答复。

当阿不思开始担心起来，终于有一只陌生的黑猫头鹰带来了小天狼星的一封信。

格里莫广场12号，明天中午。

阿不思迷惑地盯着那封短信。

"这太奇怪了，我亲爱的朋友,"他说，心不在焉地抚摸着福克斯。

尽管如此，他还是在约定的时间去了布莱克在伦敦的老家。

阿不思感受到房子古老的黑暗魔法涌向他，试探着他，最后让他通过了。虽然这感觉不痛，但是一点也不愉快。他尽量抑制了这种不舒服，走到前门去敲了敲门。

门被一个老家养小精灵打开了，他带阿不思去客厅之前，用充满敌意的眼神瞪了阿不思一眼。

"阿不思·邓不利多请在这儿等着,"小精灵嘟囔着。 "主人马上就到。"

真是奇怪，阿不思想。小天狼星似乎确实已经和他的家人和解了。阿不思曾试图询问菲尼亚斯奈杰勒斯布莱克的画像，但是前任校长冷冷地看着他说:"一个布莱克的忠诚首先是对他的家族，阿不思。你认为我会帮你监视我自己的家庭，这让我很不高兴。"

阿不思的尝试失败了，但他的好奇心被激起了。事实上，菲尼亚斯称他玄孙断绝关系的仪式本应在应在格里莫广场举行，这已经说明了很多问题。

然而，阿不思还是没有准备好看到那个大步走进房间的年轻人。

他最后一次见到小天狼星布莱克时，他穿着麻瓜牛仔裤，皮夹克，麻瓜橡胶鞋，他的头发又长又乱。

走进房间的年轻人看起来跟以前不一样了: 他穿着传统的沉重的黑色长袍和龙皮靴，头发明显短而整洁。阿不思敏锐的目光没有错过小天狼星小指上的黑色印章戒指，也没有错过小天狼星长袍上的银色家族徽章。真是太奇怪了。小天狼星的转变应该看起来很奇怪和不自然，但说实话，阿不思认为小天狼星穿传统巫师服装比穿麻瓜服装更合适。

"小天狼星,"阿不思笑着说。 "很高兴看到你身体健康。"

小天狼星平静地看了他一眼。 "是吗?" 他冷冷地说。

阿不思的微笑消失了。他深深地看了那个年轻的巫师一眼。 "我知道你一定很生我的气，因为我辜负了你，我的孩子,"他温柔地说。 "我也很生自己的气，发生的事情非常不幸，我应该问问你的——"

"但是你没有,"小天狼星说，打断了他的话。 "我对你的道歉不感兴趣，教授。我只想要一个解释。请向我解释一下，为什么你认为把哈利交给一个讨厌一切魔法的麻瓜女人是个好主意，虽然她是Lily的亲姐姐。他的父母选择了两位巫师监护人，而且他们两个都完全有能力照顾他。"

阿不思抿起嘴，有点不安得看着小天狼星。 "请允许我提醒你，几天后，爱丽丝隆巴顿被食死徒袭击并折磨至精神失常。显然，我不让她带走哈利是最好的选择，否则他现在已经死了。"

小天狼星无动于衷地看了他一眼。 "除非你是一个先知，否则你不可能知道隆巴顿夫妇会被袭击，所以这并不能解释你为什么把哈利交给那个女人。更不用说你无权对哈利做出这样的决定。你不是他的监护人，你对他来说什么都不是。"

不安的感觉又回来了。

阿不思端详着面前这个目光冷酷、傲慢的年轻人，不自在地想起他为什么从来没有真正信任过小天狼星布莱克——为什么他会相信他会投向黑暗，背叛波特一家。

阿不思本质上一直是一个乐观主义者。 当布莱克的继承人被分到格兰芬多时，他感到意外的惊喜，对这个男孩持谨慎乐观的态度。当小天狼星和詹姆波特以及两个可怜的混血儿成为朋友时，阿不思认为这个男孩可能真的和他家里的其他人不一样。但是这些年来，他越是观察这个布莱克男孩，他就越是质疑。小天狼星布莱克有着令人讨厌的、残忍的一面，无论他多么努力地掩饰，这一点显而易见。 掠夺者的恶作剧并不总是无害的，阿不思一直怀疑谁是他们的教唆者。小天狼星布莱克也毫无疑问是黑暗的: 虽然不能轻易判断一个人对某种魔法的喜爱，但是阿不思已经注意到小天狼星尽管魔力强大，但还是在练习光明咒语上挣扎了很久。然而，阿不思还是给了这个男孩一个机会。毕竟，小天狼星想要和他的其他亲戚不同这一点是值得称赞的。

但真的是这样吗？他很好奇。

现在，看着这个与他傲慢祖先没有任何不同的目光锐利的巫师，阿不思倾向于说不。 因为小天狼星布莱克散发着黑魔法的臭味，那种渗透进灵魂并永远烧焦灵魂的魔法，那种人们私下里谈论的黑魔法。 毕竟，一旦接触了黑魔法，就永远带着烙印。与人们普遍的看法相反，许多白巫师也会使用了一些黑魔法，包括阿不思。这些咒语，比如切割咒，虽然有伤害性，但取决于一个人的用途。真正的黑魔法并不取决于用意。掌握它需要巨大的力量和控制力——以及对黑魔法的亲和力。 阿不思对小天狼星身上那股黑魔法的臭味引起了警觉。

"小天狼星，哈利不能呆在这里,"阿不思严肃地说，尽量压制住内心的不舒服。"他在这里不安全，他需要他姨妈的血缘保护。"

小天狼星哼了一声。 "你真的是在暗示，佩妮身上的血缘保护要比这栋房子累计数千年的家庭魔咒更强大吗?"

阿不思叹了口气，有时他希望纯种人不要把孩子教育得那么彻底。纯种血统的孩子比麻瓜血统的孩子有先天的不公平的优势，他们在魔法知识方面也太博学了。说实话，这有点烦人。阿不思习惯于对付混血儿和麻瓜出身的巫师，他们的魔法知识储备量是不一致的，纯种人不那么容易容易糊弄。

"在这种特殊情况下，他们是,"阿不思平静地说。 "不管黑巫师多么强大，莉莉的牺牲能够保护哈利不受黑巫师的伤害，这比任何黑魔法的力量都要好。"

小天狼星无动于衷的表情没有改变。 "我和妈妈就毫无问题地走进了佩妮的房子。"

"我敢肯定，房子的保护可以感觉到，你没有意思哈利的伤害,"阿不思说。

小天狼星狠狠地看了他一眼。 "如果一个食死徒利用某个好人帮他们抓到了哈利呢？ 那些保护也阻止不了他们。这保护真的可笑。"

阿不思的嘴唇抿起来了，他感到这花费的时间要远远超过了它应该花费的时间。也许是时候说清楚为什么哈利绝对需要和麻瓜呆在一起的真正原因了。阿不思严肃地看着小天狼星。 "恐怕伏地魔并不像人们想象的那样已经死了。"

令人沮丧的是，小天狼星的表情没有变化。他什么也没说。

阿不思稍微皱了皱眉，困惑于小天狼星的无动于衷，但是继续说道,"我有理由相信伏地魔迟早会回来。这就是为什么哈利有必要留在流着Lily血缘的姨妈家，只要哈利把他姑妈的房子叫做家，这种保护就会继续，直到当他最终再次面对伏地魔的时候。"

最后，小天狼星的表情发生了变化。 "我相信你是出于好意，教授,"他最后说。 "但你和我的区别在于，我绝不会再让伏地魔接近我的教子，哈利不需要这种保护。"

阿不思叹了口气。 "我的孩子，我希望这是可能的，但是有些事情你不知道——"

"是因为魂器吗?"

这么多年来第一次，阿不思邓不利多被真正地震惊了。他张着嘴盯着小天狼星，然后才想起自己关上了门。

小天狼星笑了，这不是一个令人愉快的微笑。 "你打算告诉我这件事吗？ 还是你又要装出一副'神秘无所不知的祖父'的样子，给我讲半真半假的故事?"

阿不思的眼神变得僵硬。 "你是怎么知道魂器的？ 没有一个好巫师知道他们。"

小天狼星笑了，摇了摇头。 "我真他妈的不敢相信！ 即使现在你还怀疑我是个讨厌的黑巫师而不是担心哈利，真是不错的先后次序。"

"我知道你是个黑巫师，小天狼星,"阿不思严肃地看着他说。 "我看得出来，你最近施了一些邪恶的魔法。" 作为一个白巫师，他可能对黑魔法并不敏感，但是他强大到足以感受到残余黑魔法的不愉快的刺痛。 "你必须明白，我不能让你抚养哈利。 如果詹姆和莉莉知道你又开始使用黑魔法，他们会怎么说?"

小天狼星怒视着他。 "我想他们会感谢我把伏地魔的魂器从他们儿子体内取出来，而不是把它留在他体内，这是最好的结果。"

阿不思瞪着眼睛。 "这是不可能的,"他低声说。说实话，他还并没有肯定哈利体内的黑魔法是一个魂器，但他几乎可以肯定——而且他确信，如果他的怀疑是正确的，就没有办法在不杀死孩子的情况下移除它。 "如果你不摧毁一个魂器的容器，你就无法摧毁它。"

小天狼星冷笑道。 "你有没有想过分享信息，向真正使用黑魔法的人寻求帮助？ 没有巫师能知道一切，即使是你。你认为自己的知识是最充实的，这是相当傲慢的的态度。"

阿不思皱起了眉头。也许他认为其他人在这个问题上不可能比他知道得更多，这是相当自大的，布莱克家族可能是唯一一个比他了解更有魔法知识的家族。

阿不思暗自叹了口气。 他端详着面无表情的年轻人，他不喜欢眼前的景象。这可能是他最后一个不失去他的机会。

"你能把魂器从哈利身上取出来，我真是松了一口气，我的孩子,"他说。 "但恐怕事情没有那么简单。我相信伏地魔还制造了其他的魂器。"

这一次，小天狼星终于做出了他应该做的反应——他的脸色变得苍白。

但是过了一会儿，他坚定的抬起了下巴，严肃地看了阿不思一眼。 "这不会改变任何事情。我们会找到并摧毁他们，哈利再也不用面对他了。他只是个孩子，而我们是成年人。"

阿不思对"我们"感到困惑 他不认为小天狼星指的是他。那是谁？ 莱姆斯 · 卢平？ 还有别人吗？

"我的孩子，你绝对不能告诉任何人关于魂器的事——"

"让我们把话说清楚，教授,"小天狼星打断了他的话，眯起了眼睛。 "你不是哈利的监护人。你不能为他做任何决定，我将是那个做决定的人。感谢你出于好意的建议，但仅此而已。我不会回答你的问题，我不是一个你可以留堂的学生，我也不用向你解释的我的任何行为。你没有权力管我。"

阿不思邓不利多终于感到了不安。"你仍然是凤凰社的一员。"

小天狼星刺耳地笑了起来。 "我未经审判就被关在阿兹卡班的时候，你都不记得了。你的记忆——对你来说——是多么的方便啊!"

阿不思感到一阵悔恨，但他仍然不喜欢这个年轻人的语气。 "小天狼星，你有点忘乎所以了,"他说，直起身子，抬高了他的魔杖。阿不思不喜欢使用他的魔法作为恐吓战术和说服手段，但是需要必须使用。现在控制住小天狼星是至关重要的。

小天狼星的肩膀绷得紧紧的。 "我想是你忘了什么，教授,"他说，声音平静而平稳。 "在一个布莱克家里威胁他从来都不是个好主意。" 仿佛听从命令，房间里的空气充满了魔力，这魔力就像这个家族的名字一样黑暗。

阿不思一动不动。 他几乎无法呼吸，空气中弥漫着黑魔法，让他难以呼吸。 尽管发生了这一切，阿不思仍然没有想到小天狼星会接受布莱克家族继承人的角色，接受他们家族的魔法——他一直声称厌恶的魔法。现在阿不思非常清楚，只要他愿意，只要一点点念头，小天狼星就可以用空气毒害阿不思。

"你是个伟大的巫师,"小天狼星说。 "我认为你也是个好人，我不想成为你的敌人，你也不想让我成为你的敌人。你虽然是一个伟大的巫师，但你只是一个人。而我代表了布莱克家族。" 他笑了，但笑意没有传到他的眼睛。 "伏地魔绝不会因为阿克图勒斯和奥莱恩拒绝接受他的标记而去追捕，他不是个白痴，你也不是。你永远不会忘记我是布莱克家族的继承人，你永远不会完全信任我。" 他与阿不思的目光相遇。 "辜负别人的期望总是很有趣的。再见，教授。" 他转过身，大步走出房间。

阿不思·邓不利多闭上了眼睛，突然觉得自己很老了。

苍老而悔恨。

如果是他是那个给了小天狼星自由的人，小天狼星很可能会很感激，并且允许阿不思做出如此重要的决定。但是，那是小天狼星的母亲，一个有着偏执信仰的非常强大的黑暗女巫。阿不思已经注意到小天狼星对他母亲的态度是多么奇怪。虽然他声称恨她，但阿不思怀疑事情并没有这么简单。毕竟，仇恨和爱之间的界限是非常模糊的。如果小天狼星和他的母亲和解了，她将对他产生巨大的影响。在汤姆里德尔变成伏地魔之前，沃尔加布布莱克也是为数不多的认识他的人之一，所以阿不思甚至不能利用他对汤姆过去的了解作为筹码。

阿不思认为他仍然可以试着从小天狼星手中夺走哈利的监护权，但是这种可能性并不大。现在，小天狼星布莱克是一个被他的朋友背叛和非法监禁的战争英雄。小天狼星也非常英俊，非常强大，非常富有。公众都会站在他这边。更何况但詹姆波特已经指定小天狼星布莱克作为男孩的监护人，而阿不思毫不怀疑的是，布莱克会不择手段，直到赢得监护权之战。这场争夺监护权的战争是徒劳的而愚蠢的。

因为小天狼星是对的: 阿不思不想和他为敌。

现在，阿不思不得不承认失败。如果小天狼星在尝试中失败了或者被杀了，阿不思会介入并且代表大家的利益来处理这件事。如果小天狼星成功了——如果有这种可能可能——如果小天狼星设法找到并摧毁了汤姆的魂器——那将是一个最好的结果。

不管怎样，胜利是属于光明的。

阿不思尽量不去理会他脑海深处那个听起来很像盖勒特的讥讽声音。

真的吗？ 那个大难不死的男孩由欧洲最黑暗的家庭抚养长大？会不会出现什么问题呢？


	9. Chapter 9

柳克丽霞·布莱克·普威特喝了一口茶，带着困惑的眼神看着她的嫂子。沃尔布加看起来和几周前柳克丽霞来访时看到的那个女人完全不一样了。她那种茫然冷漠的神色和不健康的苍白皮肤已经消失了: 现在的沃尔布加肤色健康，目光犀利，看上去也年轻多了，她的穿着也比以前更加讲究了。事实上，看起来是她自己精心挑选了服饰，而不是只让克利切为她打扮了。

真奇怪。当然，柳克丽霞对这些变化表示欢迎。在过去的几年里，她越来越担心沃尔布加，担心她患上了布莱克家族祖传的抑郁症。很多家族成员不幸地患上了严重的抑郁症，最终导致他们魔力和身体变得越来越虚弱。沃尔布加还太年轻了，不能这样浪费生命。

当然，她能够理解沃尔布加: 这个女人在几个星期内失去了她的丈夫和儿子，留下她一个人留在这个陵墓似的房子里。不过，柳克丽霞私下里认为，在奥莱恩和雷古勒斯死前，沃尔布加已经有郁郁寡欢好几年了。当然，柳克丽霞从来没有发表过这样的意见，她知道不能在她嫂子前提起小天狼星。

坦白地说，柳克丽霞永远无法理解沃尔布加和她长子的关系。每当小天狼星从霍格沃茨放假回来，格里莫广场就成了战场，尤其是在他离开前的最后几年。每当柳克丽霞在夏天拜访他们的时候，她似乎总是看到小天狼星和沃尔布加在互相大喊大叫。 刚开始的几次柳克丽霞试图和他们讲道理，但是他们完全不理睬她。

"没用的,"奥莱恩把柳克丽霞从房间里拉出来，告诉她。"即使我们不穿衣服围着他们跳舞，他们也不会注意到我们。" 她哥哥听起来已经放弃了——或者还有什么她说不出的原因。这让柳克丽霞感到惊奇的是，她并不怀疑奥莱恩不怎么喜欢他的长子。她有时会想，奥莱恩是不是恨他的儿子，因为小天狼星拥有奥莱恩所缺乏的品质——小天狼星的人格魅力是显而易见的，即使小天狼星还是个十几岁的孩子。当然，小天狼星背叛血统的想法也没有办法让他受到奥莱恩的喜爱。

当这些离经叛道的想法完全占据了小天狼星的头脑以后，他在六年级的那个夏天离开了家，柳克丽霞几乎认不出格里莫广场: 那里非常安静。她不知道沉默竟会如此有能量。房子里的每个人似乎都对这种沉默感到不安。雷古勒斯看上去很焦虑，奥莱恩看上去很严肃，而沃尔布加... ...她心中的火焰已经完全熄灭，取而代之的是空洞冰冷的苦涩。接下来的几年里，她的身体越来越虚弱。

这就是为什么柳克丽霞不理解她的老朋友的突然变化——她也绝对不理解为什么沃尔布加突然对汤姆里德尔这么感兴趣。

"你知道我们没那么亲密,"柳克丽霞说。

沃尔布加平淡地看了她一眼，嘴唇微颤。 "你在七年级的大部分时间里都和里德尔上床,"她冷淡地说。

柳克丽霞觉得她的脸变得燥热起来。她以为沃尔布加不知道这件事。并不是说柳克丽霞对自己的情事感到羞愧，而是这特殊的情事确实是她试图向沃尔布加隐瞒的，因为她知道她对混血儿的看法。当然柳克丽霞一向比她的朋友开明得多。

她又喝了一口茶。

"里德尔不喜欢谈论他的家庭,"她最后说。 "除了他是斯莱特林的后裔这一事实，他对其他守口如瓶。" 柳克丽霞不明白为什么沃尔布加突然对一个多年前出国的混血儿如此感兴趣，据柳克丽霞所知，他还在国外。

沃尔布加看上去若有所思。 "他有什么喜欢的传家宝吗?"

柳克丽霞仿佛想到了什么似的摇了摇头。 "他有一枚戒指，他从来没有摘下来,"她慢慢地说，努力的回想着。"一枚镶着奇怪黑石头的金戒指，他说这是传家宝。"

沃尔布加点点头，皱起了眉。 "我现在想起来了，他还有其他值钱的东西吗?"

"沃尔布加，我不明白你为什么要问我..."

"拜托了,"沃尔布加说。

柳克丽霞叹了口气。 "嗯，汤姆有点古怪。不要误会我的意思: 他非常英俊迷人，但我确信他一定有什么地方不对劲。他似乎不怎么在乎别人，但他对自己的一些东西有着难以置信的占有欲。他有一本他非常喜欢的书，又小又黑。它绝对散发着黑魔法的恶臭。我不认为这是传家宝——它看起来很普通——但他从来不让我碰它。我记得罗西尔摸过它一次，汤姆狠狠地骂了他一顿，后来罗西尔在医院病房里呆了一个月，虽然他没有告诉任何人是里德尔攻击了他。"

沃尔布加看上去忧心忡忡。 "你感觉到这本书散发出什么样的黑魔法了吗?"

柳克丽霞耸耸肩。 "你知道我对黑魔法的敏感度从来没有你高，我只能感觉到非常非常黑暗。而且很奇怪，我以前从未遇到过这种黑魔法。"

出于某种原因，沃尔布加似乎很高兴。

柳克丽霞还没来得及问她这些问题是关于什么的，门就开了，一个男人走进了房间。

柳克丽霞不禁多看了几眼。有那么一瞬间，她几乎以为那是她已故的哥哥，但是那个男人看起来完全不同，这让她意识到自己是多么的愚蠢。这个巫师的下巴比奥莱恩的更坚挺，他的嘴唇更丰满，眉毛的形状也完全不同。更不用说他年轻得多——而且活力十足。

"小天狼星?" 柳克丽霞轻声说。尽管她在《预言家日报》中读到过小天狼星从阿兹卡班被释放的消息，但格里莫广场是她最想不到会见到他的地方。

"阿姨,"他带着淘气的微笑说，这使他看起来更加英俊。"你看上去一如既往地容光焕发。"

完全不知所措的柳克丽霞从她的侄子身边望向沃尔布加，有点期待看着沃尔布加抽出她的魔杖诅咒她的叛徒儿子。

不过沃尔布加没有这样做。相反，她看到小天狼星抓起柳克丽霞的手，用嘴唇轻轻地亲了亲后，她冲他微笑。

柳克丽霞眨了眨眼，她肯定是在做梦，或者产生了幻觉。

"我没想到你这么快就回来了,"沃尔布加说。 "难道布莱克大人身体不好，不能接待客人吗?"

小天狼星哼了一声。 "他像鹰头马身有翼兽一样健康——那个人会比我们都活得长久。他还是那个脾气暴躁、迷人的老家伙。他说他很高兴我恢复了理智。" 他做了个鬼脸。 "我还没来得及对他下咒，他就走了，我只能发发牢骚。"

沃尔布加并没有因为小天狼星对这个家族的族长说了不敬的话而责备他。柳克丽霞从未如此困惑过。

"你是... ...沃尔布加吗？你是小天狼星吗?"她不再说话了，出于习惯的莫名其妙地害怕起自己竟敢说出叛徒的名字。

沃尔布加点点头。 "是的，他回家了。"

小天狼星的表情变得嘲讽， "更像是，我被强迫回家。"

沃尔布加狠狠地瞪了他一眼，他嘲笑地看着她。

柳克丽霞想掐自己一下。

"我不会离开了，妈妈,"小天狼星说，看着她的眼睛，语气出乎意料地严肃。

沃尔布加紧紧地抿着嘴，最后才把目光从小天狼星身上移开，转向柳克丽霞。 "如你所见，他回来了，虽然他还是无药可救。" 柳克丽霞认为，如果沃尔布加试图让自己嘲讽，那她就完全失败了，因为她的语气听起来并不是真正的恼怒。

柳克丽霞不知道该怎么想，这并不是说她认为沃尔布加不爱她的长子——恰恰相反——她从来没有想到他们会克服自尊心，解决矛盾。

"我打扰到你们了吗?" 小天狼星说，扑通一声坐在沃尔布加旁边的沙发上，从托盘上抓起一块饼干。

"没有。我们只是在回忆我们在霍格沃茨的日子,"沃尔布加说着，与小天狼星交换了一个柳克丽霞看不懂的眼神。

小天狼星稍稍挑起了眉毛，快速地咬了几口饼干，然后又伸手去拿另一块。

沃尔布加有点恼怒地看了他一眼。 "你饿了吗?"

"饿死了,"小天狼星说，轻轻地拍着他平坦的肚子。

"克利切!" 沃尔布加说。 "晚餐什么时候准备好?"

家养小精灵似乎很困惑。 "总是六点钟开饭，女主人。"

"你的主人饿了，做好了就端上去。"

克利切看上去有点震惊，但是嘟囔着，怒视着小天狼星,"克利切会照夫人说的做。"

当小精灵消失的时候，柳克丽霞摆出一副神秘莫测的表情，掩饰着她的惊讶。她不明白沃尔布加怎么会从拒绝说出小天狼星的名字变成... ...变成这样。

"你能回来真是太好了，侄子,"柳克丽霞真诚地说。她一直很喜欢小天狼星。他是那么的迷人——在他想要迷人的时候。就像柳克丽霞一样，他不像他们的大多数亲戚那样害怕变得有趣。

"谢谢你，阿姨,"小天狼星说，瞥了她一眼，然后又把目光转向沃尔布加。 "傲罗抓住了彼得，很快就会有一场审判。"

沃尔布加端详着他。 "你会作证吗?"

小天狼星的脸上闪过一些情绪，一些黑暗和丑陋的东西。 "是的，我希望他被吻。"

柳克丽霞皱起了眉头。 "如果你说的是小矮星彼得，我怀疑他会不会被亲吻，小天狼星。即使他杀了十二个麻瓜这个事实可能也不够。即使是最臭名昭著的食死徒，威森加摩似乎也不愿意给他们一个吻。" 

"我要他被吻,"小天狼星重复着，他的眼睛里充满了仇恨。

柳克丽霞小心翼翼地看着他。虽然布莱克全家都有些疯狂，但小天狼星似乎更是像燃烧的烈火，就像他命名的那颗星星一样明亮。这既令人不安又令人着迷。

沃尔布加喝了一口茶，眼睛盯着小天狼星。 "那就让他被吻吧,"她说。

柳克丽霞不由自主地打了个哆嗦。摄魂怪之吻是她能想到的最糟糕的惩罚。据说被摄魂怪吞噬的灵魂会遭受难以想象的折磨。她对小天狼星的报复心理并不感到惊讶——在他迷人的外表背后，那个男孩一直是相当残忍的。但是，沃尔布加竟然鼓励这种疯狂行为，这仍然使她感到有点不安。没有人应该被吻。任何人。 "小天狼星，也许你不应该... ..."

"有什么建议吗?" 小天狼星看着母亲说。

沃尔布加若有所思地皱起了眉头。 "大多数威森加摩成员都有子女和孙辈。他们的情绪是可以被操纵的。在把孩子交给黑魔王之前，小矮星彼得格鲁假装是一个溺爱男孩的叔叔。针对儿童的犯罪总是比针对成年人的犯罪受到更严厉的惩罚。这应该有用，尤其是考虑到这个孩子是谁。你愿意的话，我可以联系一些威森加摩的成员，如果你操作得当，你应该可以让他被吻。"

小天狼星点点头，看上去若有所思。 "谢谢。"

沃尔布加微微一笑。 "吃晚饭前去换衣服吧，应该很快就能准备好。"

小天狼星站起来，低声说道:"女士们。"

柳克丽霞凝视着沃尔布加，她正啜饮着茶。

"我几乎忘了你一直对他有多奇怪," 柳克丽霞说。

沃尔布加扬起了眉毛。 "他是我的长子，爱一个人的长子有什么奇怪的?"

柳克丽霞笑了。 "求你了，我们家的占有欲是出了名的，但你和你大儿子的关系一直都很奇怪，即使以我们的标准来衡量。你一直对小天狼星比对我哥哥更有热情。" 她得意地笑了。

沃尔布加怒视着她。 "柳克丽霞，把你的肮脏的思想丢开吧。我爱他就像母亲爱儿子一样。"

柳克丽霞斜着眼睛，只是为了惹恼沃尔布加，让她生气总是那么有趣。"顺便说一句，我亲爱的侄子已经是一个成年男人了。我不介意跟他发生点什么。"

沃尔布加用一种愤怒的眼神看着她，柳克丽霞忍不住笑了起来。 "你以前比现在有趣多了，沃尔布加！放轻松。你的幽默感哪去了?"

"你的得体哪去了?" 沃尔布加严厉地说。 "你听起来像个荡妇。"

柳克丽霞耸耸肩。 "我是一个拥有欲望的健康女性，我没觉得有什么不妥。亲爱的，你还好意思说。我清楚地记得你十六岁的时候跟阿布拉克斯马尔福发生了什么。当时他已经订婚了。"

沃尔布加一点也不觉得羞愧。 "那又怎样?" 她傲慢地说。

柳克丽霞得意地笑了。 "然后是你十七岁时有了奥莱恩，然后又是阿布拉克斯。他可怜的妻子啊。我很惊讶他花了那么多时间在你的卧室里，居然还能跟他的老婆生了孩子。考虑到你认为马尔福一家是暴发户，这件事特别有趣。我想，如果你容忍他这么多年，马尔福一定有特殊之处。" 她得意地笑了。 "我得问问纳西莎，在这方面，她的丈夫是否和他的父亲一样令人印象深刻。"

沃尔布加怒视着她，她的脸颊有点发红。 "我嫁给奥莱恩之前的私生活与你无关。 谈话到此结束。"

柳克丽霞叹了口气。"好吧，你一点都不好玩。你介意我留下来吃晚饭吗?"

"我确实介意,"沃尔布加说。

柳克丽霞天真地笑了。 "即使我保证不向我的侄子抛媚眼?"

沃尔布加怒视着她。

柳克丽霞笑着拿起钱包，站起来，朝镜子走去。 "很好。 "看来我待得太久了，不受欢迎了,"她轻轻地说，一边整理着头发，一边对着镜子打量着自己。她眼睛周围的细纹比她想象的要多一些，但她依然看起来很漂亮。她和沃尔布加十六岁时做的仪式绝对是柳克丽霞有史以来最好的主意。

在这种时候，柳克丽霞喜欢做一个黑巫师。白女巫变老、皱纹变多的速度比她们快多了。以莫莉韦斯莱为例，她丈夫的侄女: 刚刚三十岁，但她看起来已经比沃尔布加或柳克丽霞老了。当然，黑魔法是要付出代价的，但柳克丽霞并不介意为她持久的美丽付出代价。至少她死的时候会很漂亮，很有吸引力——不过她并不打算很快死去。

"顺便问一句," 柳克丽霞说。 "你怎么突然对汤姆里德尔感兴趣了?"

"哦，只是出于好奇,"沃尔布加说，然后给了她一个邪恶的微笑。 "我只是想知道黑魔王的床上功夫有多好。"

柳克丽霞的钱包掉了。

她麻木的用手把它捡起来，她的脑子里一片空白。

"你是一个邪恶的女人,"她终于忍不住了，强迫自己停止思考刚刚知道的东西。如果她不这么做，她会发疯的。

沃尔布加扬起眉毛，仍然微笑着。 "有什么疑问吗?"

柳克丽霞离开时只能摇摇头。她似乎永远也说不过她。总是沃尔布加说了算。一直都是。

梅林，幸亏小天狼星回来了。他也有同样的令人讨厌的天赋，而且他似乎是唯一一个能在与沃尔布加的争论中获胜的人。

柳克丽霞不知道小天狼星和沃尔布加之间的休战会持续多久，她给它一个月的期限。

但如果她错了..

如果她错了，柳克丽霞突然为他们的敌人感到难过。

"可怜的雷古勒斯主人... ... 如果雷古勒斯主人饿了，女主人从不让克利切早点上菜。"

柳克丽霞停下来，把头转向厨房。那是克利切，他一边准备晚餐，一边低声嘟囔着。

柳克丽霞看着这个老家养小精灵，感到既惊讶又好奇。这是她第一次看到克利切对女主人的命令感到不满。克利切非常崇拜沃尔布加。

"你的女主人很喜欢雷古勒斯主人,"她一边说，一边走近小精灵。

克利切冷笑道。 "雷古勒斯少爷比克利切的叛徒少爷更值得尊敬。雷古勒斯主人是个好主人。但是克利切的女主人看不出来，因为雷古勒斯主人不是小天狼星主人。”

柳克丽霞为这个小精灵、雷古勒斯和沃尔布加感到悲伤，沃尔布加已经被她对小天狼星的仇恨和爱所吞噬，没有注意到她还有一个儿子。

"我相信雷古勒斯会很高兴他的哥哥回家," 柳克丽霞说。

克利切瞪着她。 "雷古勒斯主人不会高兴的，因为克利切辜负了他！ 克利切试图按照雷古勒斯主人说的做，但克利切做不到!"

"你在说什么，克利切?" 小天狼星在柳克丽霞身后说。

克利切紧闭双唇，怒视着他的主人。

小天狼星眯起了眼睛。 "我命令你回答我。"

"雷古勒斯主人让克利切毁掉那个挂坠盒,"克利切咬牙切齿，用充满仇恨的眼神看着小天狼星。

小天狼星皱起了眉头。 "什么挂坠盒?"

克利切显然试图抑制回答的冲动，但这是徒劳的。 "雷古勒斯主人从黑魔王的洞穴里拿出来的那个邪恶的项链。"

小天狼星变得僵硬了。

他盯着克利切看了很长时间，然后说:"阿姨，你要走了，对吧?"

当事情变得如此有趣时，柳克丽霞并不想离开，但是当小天狼星明显想让她离开时，她很难留下来。

"是的,"她说，走近她的侄子，亲吻他的脸颊。 "你回来了，我真的很高兴。你妈妈需要你。"

小天狼星张开了嘴，但什么也没说，只是简单地点了点头。

柳克丽霞朝飞路屋走去，想知道这一切是怎么回事。


	10. Chapter 10

小天狼星总是傲慢地说，他从来没有利用他是布莱克家族继承人的身份来得到他想要的东西。 每当小天狼星骄傲地谈起这件事时，Jamie常常嘲笑他("这不是一项成就，大脚板!") 但小天狼星不同意。叉子没有理解这件事。他不知道想要挣脱放弃他与生俱来的特权有多难——他从小就被灌输这样的思想: 布莱克比任何人都优越，很多事情都可以毫不费力的达到目的。小天狼星为了融入正常社会，做一个普通人、做一个好人已经努力了很多年，这已经成为了一种本能。

现在不得不抑制这种本能，并且使用特权，这感觉很奇怪。

与十三岁开始小天狼星被强迫陪同阿克图勒斯出席威森加摩相比，威森加摩一点也没有改变。他的祖父总是把小天狼星留在观众席位让他观看和学习。小天狼星很不情愿地答应了，最终他学到了很多关于威森加摩和政治的东西，尽管他不愿承认。

威森加摩有45个席位，有28个是继承的，还有17个属于不同政府部门的领导人和选举产生的成员。最初，这28个席位属于神圣的28个家族，每个家族都有一个投票权，但几个世纪以来，这些席位被交易转卖。布莱克家族目前拥有五个席位，拥有整个威森加摩的最多数量席位。他们是唯一一个拥有两个以上席位的家族，但从某种程度上来说，阿克图勒斯似乎已经不再关心政治了，因为多年来他完全忽视了威森加摩听证会。他甚至没有派代理人来代表他。

这可能就是为什么现在每个人都盯着小天狼星耳语的原因。

说句公道话，这也是他出狱后第一次公开露面，所以大家都好奇是很自然的事。

小天狼星戴上他"我比房间里的每个人都强"的面具，让自己显得像阿克图勒斯那样。他走向首席巫师，递给他一封他祖父寄来的密封信。严格地说，这没有必要，因为在威森加摩会议厅的每个人都知道他是谁。由于血缘魔法曾被用来创建最初的巫师议会，如果上一任是议员因为某些原因无法出席，他的继承人可以在没有正式任命的情况下代理，但是小天狼星不愿意冒这个险。这次威森加摩特别听证会非常重要，不能有任何风险。有些人并不知道小天狼星其实并没有正式断绝关系，他不希望任何人怀疑他代表布莱克家族的合法权利。

邓布利多读了这封信，与小天狼星对视一眼，他的表情让人无法理解。 "布莱克大人派他的继承人代表布莱克家族,"他提高了嗓门说。

法庭抄写员说:"知道了，首席巫师。"

小天狼星的黑袍子立刻换成了绣着"w"字母的紫红色长袍。

"你可以坐下了，布莱克继承人。"邓布利多说，他的语气异常的冷静和正式，显然他们还记得最后的谈话。

小天狼星几乎想开个玩笑——"哪个位置?" 但放弃了这个计划，坐在威森加摩的老家伙们不喜欢开玩笑。他们看着太严肃了，但他不得不欺骗他们，让他们以为他是他们中的一员。所以小天狼星只是点点头，朝最高一排的座位走去。目前八个席位中只有两个有人坐：老塞尔温大人和一个高个子年轻人坐在罗西尔家族的席位上。

小天狼星不由多看了两眼。

乔纳森罗西尔高傲地抬起深色的眉毛，露出一丝得意的微笑。 "好吧，好吧,"他用讨厌的低沉嗓音低声说道。 "我从没想过会在这里见到你，布莱克。"

小天狼星歪着头，天真地笑了。 "我也是，我也没想到会在这里见到你。"

这是一种礼貌的说法，暗示着乔纳森罗西尔属于罗西尔家族贫穷、无关紧要的一支。埃文罗西尔一直是罗西尔的继承人，而他的堂弟乔纳森则是备用继承人。尽管贫穷，这个年长的罗西尔男孩还是和他的食死徒表兄一样可憎、傲慢；他只是更加聪明。坦白地说，小天狼星也很惊讶乔纳森罗西尔不食死徒。他会这么想当然有自己的理由，如果这些年乔纳森对他不经意的欺凌、一直称小天狼星是血统叛徒算是一种迹象的话。出于某种原因，罗西尔总是针对小天狼星。这实际上有点出乎意料，因为其他斯莱特林在小天狼星离开家之前都不敢欺负他。

事实上，这让事情变得很尴尬。小天狼星因为斯莱特林的纯血统学生对待他的方式——谨慎的中立态度——总是受到同院同学们奇怪的目光。小天狼星讨厌这样，讨厌与众不同的感觉，讨厌被提醒斯莱特林——黑暗家族们——尽管他穿着格兰芬多的长袍，仍然把他视为自己人。

乔纳森罗西尔是唯一的例外。除了斯内普，他是唯一一个对他正常的斯莱特林。

这可能是一团糟，但小天狼星从来不在乎罗西尔的欺负。格兰芬多应该是斯莱特林的眼中钉，而罗西尔的欺负让小天狼星感觉... ...自己就像一个真正的格兰芬多。说实话，当罗西尔在小天狼星五年级那年毕业后，小天狼星甚至怀念他们之间简单的恩怨。当然，还有斯内普，但是斯内普更像詹姆的敌人，而不是小天狼星。罗西尔才是他的敌人。除此之外，小天狼星和斯内普的关系完全不同——他们的关系很糟糕，没有这么有趣。

这很有意思。让罗西尔生气还是那么有趣。

罗西尔眯起眼睛，绷起了下巴。他显然不喜欢小天狼星的评论。 "小心点，布莱克,"他说。 "格兰芬多的小帮派已经不复存在了，尽管我们今天来到这里的原因就是因为你以前的一个追随者。你现在孤身一人了。如果你不管好你的嘴巴，你的漂亮脸蛋可能会被下咒，或者更糟。"

小天狼星瞪着他。 "我不需要任何人保护我，我很惊讶你没有和你的堂兄在阿兹卡班。"

罗西尔给了他一个略显憔悴的眼神。 "我的堂兄死了。坐下。你又在吸引别人的注意。我知道你是个交际花，但我不是。"

小天狼星怒视着他，但他们确实吸引了好奇的目光，所以他坐在了一个刻着布莱克家族的徽章的座位上。

罗西尔用他那双令人不安的锐利的蓝眼睛看着小天狼星，温和地说,"我不是食死徒。这么说吧，我... ...有点同情他们的事业，但我不太喜欢为别人折腰。"

小天狼星哼了一声，夸张地眨着眼睫毛。 "你先是评论我脸蛋漂亮，然后又是性暗示。我开始觉得你在霍格沃茨是想引起我的注意。"

罗西尔转了转眼珠。 "对， 一定是这样。显然与你是个令人讨厌的捣蛋鬼毫无关系。"

小天狼星还没来得及说话，邓布利多的声音就说:"把被告带进来。"

小天狼星紧张起来，没有心情逗趣了。

两个傲罗走到靠近房间一边的那扇门前，穿过那扇门。当他们回来的时候，他们中间夹着小矮星彼得。 他们把他拖到房间中央的椅子上，把他的铁链锁在椅子扶手上。

小天狼星并不知道他看到虫尾巴时会有什么感觉。仇恨？ 他感觉到了。愤怒？ 他当然也感觉到了。但是他完全没有想到的情绪是强烈的厌恶。

看到那个满眼泪水、浑身颤抖的老鼠，小天狼星对这种不公平感到厌恶。为什么这样一个胆小、可怜、令人厌恶的人能活下去，而聪明、忠诚、勇敢的詹姆却死了？

"我一直想知道你和波特为什么会和那个可怜的家伙成为朋友,"罗西尔喃喃地说。

小天狼星什么也没说。

"你喜欢把他留在身边，好让自己相比之下看起来更好吗？ 就算是你也不会那么虚荣吧?"

"再说一个字，我就他妈的把你的嘴封住,"小天狼星面无表情地说。

罗西尔确实闭嘴了，感谢梅林。小天狼星现在没心情听他胡扯，至少不是现在。他感觉他的头就像在雾中，血液冲击着他的太阳穴，愤怒在他的胸口慢慢燃烧。但与此同时，他的头脑清晰得如同水晶一般，能够看清一切，并且敏锐地观察人们对虫尾巴所犯罪行的反应。就好像他同时是两个不同的人，他莽撞的格兰芬多式的一面与他布莱克一面的交战。这种挣扎对他来说并不新鲜——他已经忍受了很多年——但这种经历从来没有像现在这样离奇过。

"... 杀了十二个麻瓜把波特一家的位置告诉了神秘人，你有什么要辩护的?"

"我无罪,"小矮星彼得说。 "我从来不是他们的保密人。小天狼星布莱克才是。如果需要，我可以用吐真剂作证!"

听众沸腾了。

小天狼星努力着让自己的脸在众目睽睽之下面无表情。那只该死的老鼠！小天狼星根本不知道虫尾巴能抵抗吐真剂——他们似乎对他的另一项才能一无所知——所以如果这是真的，基本上就是小天狼星对他的一面之词。小天狼星没有证据。

虫尾巴抬起头盯着小天狼星。有那么一瞬间，他的眼中闪现出胜利的光芒，虫尾巴的表情很快就被痛苦和悲伤所取代。"小天狼星布莱克是叛徒。他愚弄了你们所有人！他是杀死詹姆和莉莉的凶手，不是我！我为什么要效忠黑魔王？ 我是混血儿！ 他是纯种的，他是个布莱克。"

人群中传来一阵楠楠私语。有些人在点头，有些人看上去在沉思。

小天狼星咬紧牙关，他的大脑在疯狂地运转。 一定有什么东西可以证明虫尾巴在撒谎... 一定有..

"神圣的誓言,"罗西尔突然轻轻地说，没有看向他，一副厌倦的样子。

小天狼星站起来之前盯着他看了一会儿。 "我知道这很不合规矩，首席巫师。"他对邓布利多说，眼睛盯着虫尾巴。 "但我请求您允许我为自己辩护，免遭诽谤。"

过了一会儿，邓布利多点点头，若有所思。 "批准，布莱克先生。"

小天狼星走心虫尾巴，他不知道自己眼睛是什么神色，虫尾巴紧张地吞咽了一下。

"你是个好演员，彼得,"小天狼星平静地说，他的声音传遍了房间的每个角落。 房间里非常安静，他能听到人们的呼吸声。 "你总是善于扮演受害者。你骗过了所有人，现在你又在利用我来自一个著名的黑暗家族这个事实来骗人了。我打赌你对此感到沾沾自喜。除了你没有考虑到吐真剂并不是确定某人说的是真话的唯一方法。还有一个更准确的方法，可以让你在吐真剂作用下的假证词变得毫无意义。"

人群中又传来一阵低语声。

焦虑掠过虫尾巴的脸庞。 "不可能,"他说，但听起来他不是很确定。

小天狼星紧紧地笑了。 "哦，有的。但正如你自己指出的，你是混血。我不指望你知道。" 他看着邓布利多。"首席巫师，我愿意在神圣的誓言下作证。"

房间里的每个人看起来都很困惑，除了威森加摩的成员——除了罗西尔，每个人都很震惊。罗西尔的蓝眼睛带着难以捉摸的眼神盯着小天狼星。

即使是邓布利多也无法掩饰他的惊讶。

过了好一会儿，邓布利多说:"你明白这样做的后果吗，布莱克先生?"

"我知道,"小天狼星说。

邓布利多点点头，然后看着观众。 "我来解释一下，神圣的誓言是一种古老的牢不可破的誓言，由原来的二十八个巫师理事会创始成员创造和采用: 他们用自己的魔法发誓他们说的话是真实可信的。显然他们的后代不是最初誓言的创造者，但他们仍然可以使用，因为神圣誓言是用血液魔法创造的。如果布莱克先生愿意使用它，他就不能说谎，否则他将失去他的魔法，他生育的后代也再也不能有魔力。一个人可以对抗吐真剂的药效，或者利用虚假记忆来愚弄摄神取念者，但是神圣誓言的魔力总是知道一个人是否在撒谎，并且会惩罚违背誓言的人。 里根卡罗曾在1729年宣过誓，但因为在一个微不足道的细节上撒了谎而失去了魔力。神圣的誓言不能轻易使用，除非当一个人完全确定自己是无辜的时候。魔法是不会宽恕的。"

人群中又传来一阵窃窃私语。

虫尾巴看上去脸色苍白，但却很固执。 "血液魔法？ 你是说黑魔法？ 这肯定是违法的吧，教授?"

邓布利多直勾勾地看着他。 "事实上，它是一种古老的魔法，现在可能被认为是黑暗的，但是根据《威森加摩人权宪章》第十七条，它在法律上是可以接受的。如果布莱克先生宣誓，证明你确实是波特家的保密人，不是杀死麻瓜的人，而且他没有失去他的魔力，他的证词将优先于你在吐真剂下的证词。"

虫尾巴吓坏了。

最后，小天狼星甚至不用宣誓: 虫尾巴承认了。但是他试图愚弄威森加摩的企图惹恼了议员们。因此，让他被判摄魂怪之吻罪相对容易一些——小天狼星本以为他会为此付出更多的努力。

宣判时，虫尾巴突然抽泣起来。

当人群慢慢走出来的时候，小天狼星走到那个他曾经称之为朋友的可怜的生物跟前看着他。他内心的愤怒消失了，只剩下空洞的厌恶和悲伤。小天狼星会为彼得感到难过的，如果他晚上没有梦到詹姆那冰冷、僵硬的身体躺在他怀里，褐色的眼睛因为恐惧而睁得大大的。

"你为什么要这么做?" 小天狼星平静地说。 "詹姆爱你，他把你当兄弟看待。"

虫尾巴抬起满是泪水的眼睛，苦笑着看着他。 "他爱你。我只是彼得，一个普通而愚蠢的彼得，对他说的每一句话都赞同。你每次走进房间，我就消失了一样。"

小天狼星摇了摇头。"他爱你,"他重复道，知道他说的是实话。詹姆不象他那样，他爱每一个人。他有一颗宽宏大量的心，真正地爱着并信任这个卑鄙无耻的人。 "如果他更爱我，并不意味着他不爱你。"

虫尾巴笑了。"跟你死去的兄弟说去吧。你知道吗，你是他成为食死徒的原因。"

小天狼星握紧了拳头。 "这是什么意思，你这个混蛋?"

"雷古勒斯知道一直生活在你的阴影下是什么滋味，他告诉我他厌倦了被定义为不是你。我完全可以理解。"

小天狼星张开嘴，然后闭上了。

虫尾巴又给了他一个讨厌的微笑。 "怎么了，大脚板，你说不出话了？真相很伤人，不是吗？你总是盲目自大。有时候我真不敢相信，你是怎样愚弄别人，让他们认为你不像所有斯莱特林学院的学生那样，是一个被宠坏的傻瓜。"

"闭嘴,"小天狼星紧紧地说。

"不只是雷古勒斯，詹姆的死也是你的错。如果你根本不存在，或者你和你那疯狂的家人一起被分到了斯莱特林，詹姆会爱我的。他就会活下来。" 虫尾巴笑了。 "你把你碰过的一切都毁了，你的手上沾满了鲜血，你感觉如何，大脚板?"

小天狼星觉得自己好像挨了一拳。

被傲罗带走的时候，虫尾巴还在歇斯底里地大笑。

小天狼星站在那里，一动不动，目不转睛地盯着虫尾巴刚刚离去的地方。

他是对的，一个声音在他的脑海里低语。如果小天狼星没有决定与众不同——如果他选择了斯莱特林——詹姆永远不会成为他的朋友，彼得也没有理由怨恨他。彼得就没有理由背叛波特一家。

如果不是小天狼星，Jamie可能还活着。

这个想法让小天狼星感到恶心。

雷古勒斯的死也有一部分是他的错。雷尔本质上是个好孩子。雷尔投靠伏地魔只是因为他想被人注意到，为了让父母注意到他的所作所为。

"你会毁了你接触到的一切。"

他的喉咙紧得让人不舒服，小天狼星大步走在虫尾巴后面。 "我没有毁了莱姆斯,"他咬紧牙关，抓住虫尾巴的肩膀，摇晃着他。 "你大错特错了。"

"放开那个囚犯，先生,"女傲罗说，但小天狼星没理她，怒视着虫尾巴。

虫尾巴嘲笑道。 "你差点让他变成杀人犯。 更不用说你完全践踏了他那些愚蠢的感情。"

小天狼星只能盯着他看。

虫尾巴笑了。这不是一个令人愉快的微笑。 "是的，你当然没有注意到莱姆斯爱上了你。你永远不会注意到对你不方便的事情。" 他的目光扫过小天狼星传统的巫师服装。他又冷笑了一声。 "至少你不再假装自己不是那个自以为是、享有特权的蠢货。"

"你杀了Jamie,"小天狼星咆哮着说。 "你可悲的不安全感不足以成为你所做的一切的借口，你是凶手，彼得。你杀了一个称你为兄弟的人，别把这事扯到我身上来。 不是这样的。"

虫尾巴的抿起了嘴。他转过头去看了一会儿小天狼星。"我杀了詹姆和莉莉。还是你已经忘记Lily了？ 承认吧: 你根本不在乎她死了。你比我好不了多少。"

"别再拿我当借口了,"小天狼星勉强克服自己的愤怒。

虫尾巴哼了一声。 "小天狼星，一切都是因为你。这就是问题所在。" 他看了看傲罗，吐了口唾沫,"别他妈的盯着他看了，干你的活去。他没那么好看。"

那个女傲罗脸红了，猛拉了虫尾巴的链子。 "快走。"

那个男傲罗在小天狼星和小矮星彼得之间看了看，然后跟着他们，脸上带着沉思的表情。

虫尾巴突然转过身来，冷笑着回头看着小天狼星。 "告诉莱姆斯，他欠我一艘大帆船。我告诉过他你会回到你的家人身边——你的妈妈身边——在事情变得有点困难的时候。我是对的。"

小天狼星的血液沸腾了。有点困难？ 未经审判就被扔进阿兹卡班，被所有的朋友抛弃，是"有点困难"？ 去他妈的彼得。

小天狼星直截了当地说,"我希望当你得到你的吻时，你会感到安慰。"

虫尾巴变得死一般的苍白，他的冷笑绷不住了。

小天狼星笑了。 "彼得，你见过摄魂怪吗？当然没有，否则你永远不会说被关在阿兹卡班是有点困难。你是个白痴，你一直都是，我不想再在这么可怜的人身上浪费时间了。你什么都不是。"

当他转身离开时，他看到的最后一件事就是虫尾巴因为愤怒和羞辱而脸红。

永远不要说布莱克不知道如何在人伤口最深的地方捅刀。

"哦，真有趣,"一个熟悉的声音懒洋洋地慢吞吞地说，他的蓝眼睛散发着笑意。

"滚开，罗西尔,"小天狼星叹了口气，转过身去，觉得自己有点虚弱。他突然非常想见到哈利，闻着他教子的甜蜜、纯真的气味，并努力记住他是一个好人。

"你会毁了你接触到的一切。"

"你从来不会注意到对你不方便的事情。"

"手上沾满鲜血是什么感觉，大脚板？"

"你知道他只是想让你觉得自己一文不值，对吧?" 罗西尔说，用一种无聊但有点好奇的语气。

小天狼星转过头用充满怀疑的眼神看着他。 "你想要什么，罗西尔?"

罗西尔耸耸肩。"没什么，我只是在陈述显而易见的事实。"

小天狼星不相信。他走近他，瞪着他，考虑到罗西尔实际上比他高了一英寸，这并不容易。 "你想要什么?" 小天狼星重复道。 "你怎么突然变得这么乐于助人了？ 你一直都恨我。"

"恨这个词太强烈了,"罗西尔说，一边用手抚摸着自己的头发，一边低下了目光。他带着悔恨的微笑，耸耸肩，看着小天狼星的眼睛。那双蓝眼睛里有些奇怪的东西，但小天狼星却说不出来。 "我们不再是孩子了。我们这个年纪的纯种人没有死或没有被逮捕的不多了。"

小天狼星不可思议地看了他一眼。他大笑起来。 "你是想说我们应该做朋友吗?"

罗西尔不高兴地看了他一眼。"我想说的是，我们应该团结在一起，我还有姐妹。"

小天狼星盯着他。 "请告诉我，你不是真的想当媒人吧。"

罗齐尔做了个鬼脸，看上去对这个话题非常恼火。 "不是我，我母亲让我转告你，她希望你参加我们的圣诞节舞会。"

"我不认识你母亲,"小天狼星怀疑地说。"

罗西尔哼了一声。 "好像这能阻止那个女人似的，你是全国最有资格的单身汉。习惯吧，布莱克。"

小天狼星做了个鬼脸。

罗西尔哈哈地笑了。 "我去破釜酒吧给你买瓶烈火威士忌怎么样?"

小天狼星盯了他一会儿。罗西尔是个傲慢的混蛋。他是黑暗的、纯血统的、斯莱特林: 他选择朋友时总是避免的品质，因为他喜欢惹怒他的家人、但是他妈的，罗西尔身上有些东西吸引了小天狼星——也许他骄傲的自信让他想起了詹姆——也许因为这些天小天狼星失去了很多朋友。

"为什么不呢?" 他终于说道。

罗西尔的嘴唇微微翘起，眼里闪烁着什么。

小天狼星跟着他走出了威森加摩的大厅，希望他不是又犯了一个错误。

但是该死的，他累了。詹姆的死，阿兹卡班，虫尾巴，魂器，雷古勒斯，哈利，他的母亲，布莱克家族的继承人，阿克图勒斯强加给他的责任——所有这一切都开始让他发疯。有时候他觉得自己就要爆炸。他只是想... 他只是想做一个普通的二十二岁的小伙子。和罗西尔喝几杯没有任何意义，也不会让他们成为最好的朋友。

他最好的朋友死了。

小天狼星想象着詹姆的反应，嘴唇扭曲起来。"和罗西尔喝一杯吗，大脚板？ 那个家伙一直对你有点奇怪。你为什么不改叫莱姆斯呢？"

小天狼星把这个想法抛开了，他还没准备好和莱姆斯说话。他甚至不再那么生他的气了，但是... ... 如果虫尾巴没有把他的思想弄得一团糟，如果他对莱姆斯的... ...感情的判断是正确的——小天狼星不知道该怎么处理这件事。他爱月亮脸，但不是那种爱。他现在该怎么办呢？

该死的，好像他的事情还不够复杂似的。

你忽视这个问题只能证明虫尾巴是对的，一个声音在他的脑海里说。

小天狼星决定忽视它。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗西尔很神秘，小天狼星和沃尔布加吵了一架。

"你认为他在撒谎吗?"

 

"嗯?"

 

小天狼星隔着酒杯看着罗西尔，这是他今天晚上的第四或第五杯酒了，他隐隐约约地意识到他应该停下来。但是他感觉很好，火焰威士忌让他感到很满足，它燃烧着他的喉咙，每多喝一杯罗西尔就显得更加友好。

 

"你认为彼得在撒谎吗?" 小天狼星重复道。 "关于莱姆斯，你知道他吗?"

 

罗西尔的蓝眼睛盯着他看了很长时间。他的眼神有点令人毛骨悚然，但让小天狼星难以置信地不能移开视线。

 

"爱上你了?" 罗西尔说道，向后靠在座位上。

 

小天狼星点点头。

 

罗西尔嘲讽地笑了笑。 "我毕业后就没见过卢平了，但在那时，任何有眼睛的人都能看出来，卢平已经完全迷上你了。他表现得那么明显，简直可笑。"

 

小天狼星喝了一大口酒。 梅林啊，他真的是瞎了。他欠莱姆斯一个道歉。

 

"如果这能让你感到安慰的话,"罗西尔一边喝着酒一边说,"他的行为和另外半个学校的人没什么不同，所以这可能就是你没有注意到卢平有点不对劲的原因。"

 

小天狼星眨了眨眼。 "哇，我觉得这是你对我说过的最动听的话了。"

 

罗西尔哼了一声。 "就我个人而言，我不理解这种吸引力，但我不对个人品味做评价。"

 

小天狼星得意地笑了。 "依我看，这位女士在表示抗议。"

 

罗西尔看上去并不生气。 "你的虚荣心是无止境的。你想让我告诉你，我暗自思念你在学校的日子吗?"

 

小天狼星咧嘴一笑。 "是吗?"

 

"我的品味比那好多了,"罗西尔说。 "就我个人而言，即使我喜欢男人，喜欢的类型可能也是波特那样的，而不是你。"

 

小天狼星做了个假装受伤的表情。 "哎哟。" 他又喝了一口酒，敏锐地意识到罗西尔在盯着他。

 

他抬起头，他们的双目对视。

 

你为什么看着我？

 

"有些人认为你和波特是一对儿,"罗西尔评论道，他像只鹰一样看着小天狼星，他懒洋洋的语气和他那强烈的目光形成鲜明对比。

 

"啊?" 小天狼星说，有一会儿忘了他们在谈论什么。妈的，也许他已经有点醉了。这个世界怪异地变慢了，他只能注意到罗西尔那双令人紧张的眼睛。

 

"有些人以为你和波特是一对儿,"罗西尔重复着，语气非常自然。

 

小天狼星笑了，几乎有点怀旧的感觉。 "我知道。就连莉莉有时也会拿这个开玩笑。"

 

"是吗?"

 

小天狼星大笑起来。 "当然不是。 詹姆就像我的兄弟一样。他是我的兄弟。此外，我们是各自家族的继承人。 如果那是真的，即使是詹姆的父母也会皱眉头。我的父亲会决然与我断绝关系。"

 

就个人而言，小天狼星一直认为对同性恋的偏见是非常荒谬和过时的，考虑到现在有魔咒和魔药可以帮助两个男人生一个孩子，但是纯种人的社会观念仍然停留在中世纪。 同性恋并不能真正被接受和讨论，尤其是当它涉及到神圣二十八家族的继承人。 一个继承人应该娶一个出身良好家庭的好女孩，并生出下一个继承人。其他事情都太可耻了。

 

罗西尔点点头，他的的目光让人无法读懂。"你妈逼你结婚吗?"

 

小天狼星差点被他的酒噎死。 他咳嗽了一声。“还没有”，他说。 "布莱克不早婚。"

 

"哈。"

 

小天狼星觉得他的脸变得燥热。 "这是什么意思?"

 

"她是不是对你的占有欲太强了，以至于不能和另一个女人分享你?" 罗西尔说，他的眼睛充满笑意。 "我一直觉得你是那种妈妈的乖儿子。"

 

"去你妈的,"小天狼星说，在桌下踢了他一脚。

 

罗西尔把头歪向一边。 "你妈妈仍然是个尤物,"他说。 "你看起来有点像她。"

 

小天狼星试图转移话题，挑了下他的眉毛。"我还以为我没那么漂亮呢?"

 

罗西尔带着胡茬的脸上出现了淡淡的红晕。"想听恭维话吗，公主殿下?"

 

小天狼星扬起眉毛，傻笑了一下。 "是你一直说我有多漂亮，然后又否认。"

罗西尔转了转眼珠。 "好吧，你是这个房间里最漂亮的人。我们可以继续了吗?"

 

小天狼星笑了。他不记得上一次和别人聊天这么开心是什么时候了。不，其实他记得: 上次他大笑的时候是跟詹姆在一起，当时哈利似乎更喜欢小天狼星，而不是自己的父亲。

 

罗西尔不是詹姆。事实上，他在各个方面都与詹姆斯截然相反。他们唯一的共同点就是充满自信。罗西尔更黑暗，小天狼星说的不仅仅是从他身上微微散发的撩动着小天狼星的感官的黑魔法，罗西尔还有着詹姆斯绝对没有的强势和操纵欲。但是他还是很好说话的。诚然，他们之间的关系完全不同于小天狼星和詹姆之间的友谊，他们的玩笑充满了讽刺和敌意，但这一切都是为了好玩。小天狼星不想要另一个詹姆。他想念他最好的朋友就像自己失去了一部分肢体，但他不想用低配版的詹姆来取代他。 罗西尔只是罗西尔，这... 这就够了。

 

"你在想什么?" 罗西尔喃喃自语，好奇地透过玻璃酒杯的边缘看着小天狼星。

 

"我觉得我可以留下你，”小天狼星说，然后慢慢眨了眨眼睛。该死的，也许他真的喝多了。

 

罗西尔盯着他。 "你真是个被宠坏的孩子。我不是一件东西，能让你随便处置， 你这个混蛋。"

 

小天狼星扬起了眉毛。 "谁说的?"

 

罗西尔轻声笑了笑，摇了摇头。他站起身，把几个加隆放在桌子上，用一种难以琢磨的眼神望着小天狼星。 "时间不早了，我答应安娜斯塔西娅帮她完成古代符文的功课。你能自己回家吗?"

 

小天狼星感到冒犯地看了他一眼。 "我没那么醉。"

 

罗西尔的表情紧绷起来。 "所有的醉鬼都这么说。来吧，我用幻影移形把你送到格里莫广场去。我喝得没有你那么多。"

 

"你真是太好了,"小天狼星说，站起身来。他的腿有点发颤，罗西尔说得没有错。 "你不是好人，你肯定不怀好意。"

 

罗西尔哼了一声，把一只胳膊搭在小天狼星的肩膀上。 "怎么了，布莱克，害怕我会把你带到一个可怕的地牢里对你做一些见不得人的事吗？ 你想得美。"

 

当罗西尔带着他幻影移形时，小天狼星还在笑。

 

"家，甜蜜的家,"小天狼星说，看着格里莫广场的大门。

 

"非常戏剧化,"罗西尔说，眼睛盯着房子。 "看起来你戏剧性的夸张是从祖先那里继承来的。"

 

小天狼星用手肘撞了他，意识到自己还是靠在罗西尔身上，他挪动了一步。他冷得打了个哆嗦，对自己施了一个温暖咒。

 

"别忘了我妈妈的圣诞舞会,"罗西尔说。

 

"还有一个多星期呢,"小天狼星耸耸肩说。 "我可能会在那之前见到你。"

 

罗西尔的蓝眼睛在月光下显得非常明亮。 "我相信你会的。"

 

沉默了片刻，他们只是互相看着对方——然后罗西尔消失了。

小天狼星冲着刚才罗西尔站的地方眨了眨眼睛，摇了摇头，感觉要失去平衡了。街道突然变得安静和黑暗了许多。小天狼星想知道这是不是人们谈论那些魅力超凡的人时的意思：一旦他们离开，这个世界似乎就不那么充满活力了。詹姆也有那种能力，但是罗西尔的……不知怎么的，有些不同了。

 

小天狼星摆脱了他那混乱的醉醺醺的想法，转身走进屋子——发现沃尔布加站在门边。

"那是新任的罗西尔大人吗?" 她说。 "这个时候了，你和他在一起干什么?"

 

小天狼星扬起了眉毛。 "我不是小孩子了。我没有宵禁。"

 

"你喝醉了吗，小天狼星奥莱恩?" 她边闻边说。 "你真的喝醉了!" 她的声音听起来很震惊。

 

小天狼星笑了。 "一个男人就不能和以前的老同学喝一杯吗?"

 

她怒视着他。 "一个布莱克不应该喝醉。威森加摩听证会几个小时前就结束了。你是不是和罗西尔喝了几个小时的酒?"

 

突然，小天狼星觉得自己受够了。他把一只手放在门上，俯视着她。 "我不是一个该死的小孩了”，他咬牙切齿道。 "我不必回答你的问题。如果我想，我他妈就可以喝醉。"

 

她咽了口唾沫。 "走开，小天狼星。"

 

"为什么？ 我让你紧张了吗?" 他靠过来。

 

"你喝醉了。" 她把魔杖压在他的喉咙上，对他念了一个清醒咒。

 

小天狼星踉踉跄跄地退了回去，随着他的身体努力适应清醒的状态，他的喉咙开始恶心。"我讨厌那个咒语,"他咬紧牙关，呻吟着。

 

"那就别再喝醉了,"沃尔布加严厉地说，然后走进屋子。

 

过了一会儿，小天狼星跟着她进来了，疲惫地揉着脸。感到精疲力竭是那令人讨厌的咒语的另一个副作用。

 

"与罗西尔相处要小心,"沃尔布加停在楼梯上说。

 

小天狼星眯起了眼睛。 "为什么？ 我以为你会同意的。他是斯莱特林，他的血统几乎和我们的一样纯净。"

 

沃尔布加望着他，灰色的眼睛里充满了忧虑。"有传言说埃文罗西尔并不是在一次食死徒突袭中被杀的。"

 

"你是说... ..."

 

"是的。虽然没有证据表明乔纳森罗西尔应该为他堂兄的死负责，但大家都知道是他干的。他是那个从他堂兄的死中受益的人。他从一个穷亲戚变成了罗西尔家族的领主，继承了这个国家最大的财富之一。不要和他交往。一个背叛自己亲人的人是不可信赖的。"

 

小天狼星皱起了眉。他从来不喜欢别人叫他不要做什么事。而且他喜欢罗西尔，该死的。他不会说他相信罗西尔，但是他有一种直觉，罗西尔并不危险，至少对他来说不危险。

 

"埃文罗西尔是个变态的虐待狂，是个混蛋,"小天狼星直截了当地说。 "众所周知，他当着丈夫的面强奸了麻瓜妇女。 如果乔纳森罗西尔真的杀了那个变态混蛋，那他就是做了好事儿。"

 

"埃文罗西尔是什么样的人并不重要,"沃尔布加尖锐地说。 "重要的是，乔纳森罗西尔极有可能谋杀了他的堂兄，他的家人。你不要和他交往。"

 

小天狼星瞪着她。 "我喜欢他，他可能会有用。 埃文罗西尔是伏地魔的核心成员。 据我们所知，伏地魔很可能把他的一个魂器托付给了他，所以接近这个继承了埃文所有财产的家伙肯定会让事情变得更简单。"

 

沃尔布加紧闭双唇。 "我们已经摧毁了两个魂器，我正在努力找出黑魔王的哪些追随者可能拥有的其他魂器。你没有必要冒着生命危险与乔纳森罗西尔交往。"

 

小天狼星翻了翻白眼。 "我敢肯定，他不会影响我的生活。"

 

"那他在做什么，小天狼星奥莱恩?"

 

"他就不能有兴趣成为我的朋友吗?"

 

沃尔布加向他投去怀疑的目光。 "朋友？如果他是格兰芬多学院的学生，也许有可能。但罗西尔是斯莱特林学院的学生。 一个斯莱特林永远都是斯莱特林。"

 

小天狼星愤怒地叹了口气。 "我是个大人了。我能照顾好自己。顺便说一句，他妈妈邀请我去参加他们的圣诞舞会。 显然，她有几个已到婚龄的女儿，急着要介绍给我认识。"

 

沃尔布加的嘴又抿起来了。 "我们确实收到了邀请，但我不打算去。你也不应该去。离罗西尔姐妹远点。"

 

小天狼星抬起头，直视着她的眼睛。 "为什么？ 我还以为你会很高兴我娶一个纯血统的好姑娘，生下一个布莱克继承人呢。"

 

沃尔布加的脸涨得通红，她的表情变得阴沉起来。 "不是一个罗西尔姑娘”，她生硬地说。"罗西尔家族可能是纯种的，但他们有梦魇【注】血统。虽然已经过去几个世纪了，但是部分特征仍然存在，罗西尔家族成员仍然有一定的... ...吸引力。如果你要选择一个纯血统女孩结婚，我也不希望你的头脑被荷尔蒙影响。离罗西尔大人远点。显然他的信息素不会影响你，因为你们都是男性，但是他体内仍然留着那种生物的血液，不管还有多少。"

 

小天狼星怒视着她。有时他几乎忘记了她是多么固执。 "有生物血统没什么不好。这不是一件坏事，没有一个纯种家族可以夸耀自己肯定没有生物的血液。" 他尖锐地看了她一眼。 "我们家族拥有魔法天赋是有原因的。 此外，梦魇比巫师更有魔力。有人可能会说，罗西尔家族的血统比我们更纯正。"

沃尔布加哼了一声，带着怒气上楼去了。

 

小天狼星叹了口气。他们之间的休战能够持续下去可能是太奢望了; 他们太像了，他们的性格不可能不发生冲突。但是他的母亲一点也不了解他这一点，如果她认为告诉他不要做什么事情就能阻挡他的话。

 

此外，罗西尔对他非常好。实际上太好了——确实有点可疑。

 

小天狼星皱起了眉。他知道自己有点固执。不管关于罗西尔的谣言是不是真的，这家伙可不是什么好人。如果他对小天狼星好的话，他很可能真的不怀好意。  
敲窗的声音把小天狼星从思绪中抽离出来。是一只猫头鹰。

 

他走过去，让猫头鹰进来，拿走了猫头鹰带来的信。  
我忘了告诉你，我有张明天多余的猎鹰队比赛的门票——我姐姐改变了主意，不去看比赛了。 你有兴趣吗？  
J. Rosier

小天狼星犹豫着。罗西尔突然表现出的友好态度确实有点可疑。他是斯莱特林学院的学生。他想要什么？  
小天狼星可应该拒绝。

 

他应该那么做。

 

不管怎样，他很好奇。罗西尔使他好奇起来。

 

召唤出一支羽毛笔、墨水壶和一张羊皮纸，小天狼星回信说,

 

我很感兴趣。  
一个斯莱特林并不是不可能成为朋友，世界不是只分成好人和斯莱特林两类人对吧？

注：梦魇（incubus）

西方传说中的邪恶生物：指在女子睡觉的时候降临并与之交媾的男妖，一般形象为美男子，会吸取女人的精气。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星和沃尔布加去参加罗西尔家的圣诞舞会。小天狼星知道了乔纳森罗西尔如此迷恋他的原因(这很复杂)。小天狼星终于和莱姆斯说话了。

罗西尔家的舞会之夜比小天狼星预想的来得还要快。  
沃尔布加对他还是很冷淡，但是她已经同意陪他去了，因为如果她不去的话会很奇怪。小天狼星认为她只是不相信他不会搞砸，因为这将是小天狼星多年来第一次出现在社交场合。

 

"你看上去不错,"她说，眼睛盯着他那件高领的黑色礼服长袍，心里感到满意。这些衣服不在她为他订购的衣服之列——这是小天狼星亲自挑选的——但它们仍然很昂贵，而且非常符合纯种人身份。小天狼星一直想订购一件更接近麻瓜风格的廉价礼服长袍，只是为了让他妈妈生气，但是后来他想到了罗西尔扬起的眉毛，又改变了主意。

 

此外，他非常清楚参加舞会的每个人都对他感到好奇，他不想让人们有更多的理由盯着他看。

 

"你看起来也不错,"小天狼星说，把目光从她深红色的长袍上移开，走进飞路网。 "罗西尔庄园。"

 

他出现在一个华丽的飞路房间里，在等待母亲到来的时候好奇地环顾四周。虽然他和罗西尔在过去的一周里出去过几次，但他们从来没有在罗西尔的祖宅见过面。看起来... 不错，绝对没有格里莫广场那么压抑。  
当小天狼星的目光与房间另一头的罗西尔的相遇时，他微微一笑。罗西尔向他正在谈话的几个客人道歉，然后走向小天狼星。

 

"我很高兴你能来,"他说，接过小天狼星的衣服。 "你今晚看起来很漂亮。"

 

小天狼星哼了一声。这已经成了他们之间的一个内部笑话，罗西尔一有机会就不停地嘲弄他，恭维他。

 

"你好，乔尼,"小天狼星说，对着罗西尔故作天真地笑了笑。

 

"别让我妈妈听到你这么叫我,"他说。 "她可能心脏病发作。"

 

小天狼星把一只胳膊搭在罗西尔的肩膀上，咧嘴笑了笑。 "但是你喜欢它，不是吗?"

 

有人清了清嗓子，小天狼星把目光从罗西尔身上移开，转向沃尔布加，她的眉毛微微扬起。小天狼星没有注意到她的到来。

 

"布莱克夫人”，罗西尔说，从小天狼星身边走开，握住了沃尔布加的手。他带着迷人的微笑，亲吻着她的指尖，蓝色的眼睛吸引着她的目光。 "你还是那么漂亮。"

 

小天狼星皱起了眉头，感到一阵不愉快的刺痛。

 

沃尔布加向罗西尔点点头，她的表情有些谨慎，但显得很着迷。现在小天狼星可以理解沃尔布加告诉他罗西尔斯对异性有某种吸引力时的意思了。

 

小天狼星清了清嗓子，把手放在罗西尔的手臂上。 "你不想把我介绍给你的母亲和姐妹们吗?"

 

罗西尔点点头，向沃尔布加鞠了一躬，示意小天狼星跟着他。

"只有一个警告: 我母亲有点痴迷于让你做她的女婿，如果你能容忍她这一点，我会很感激的,"罗西尔说，同时向他们在路上遇到的客人点头示意。

 

小天狼星可以感受到人们对他好奇的目光，但是当他和罗西尔在一起的时候，却出奇地容易忽略他们。这家伙有一种不可思议的能力，可以把人们的注意力吸引到他身上，所以让小天狼星如释重负的是，他并不是众目睽睽之下的唯一焦点。

 

"妈妈，我想给你介绍小天狼星布莱克，布莱克家族的继承人,"当他们走近一位中年妇女时，罗西尔正式地说。

 

小天狼星几乎没有掩饰他的惊讶。 梅林达罗西尔看起来一点也不像她的儿子。 她个子矮胖，而他个子高大，身材匀称。她有一张非常和蔼的脸，而罗西尔大多数时候的表情都是讽刺的。不像她的儿子，她相当普通。小天狼星怀疑罗西尔是不是继承了罗西尔家族的长相。也许吧，埃文罗西尔和他长得很像。

 

"很高兴见到你,"小天狼星说着，吻了吻那个女人的手。

 

梅林达冲他笑了笑。 "这是我的荣幸，年轻人。 请允许我向你介绍我的两个女儿，达芙妮和安娜斯塔西娅。 姑娘们，过来。"

 

听到母亲的声音，两个女孩离开了她们的朋友走向她们。

 

小天狼星好奇地盯着他们。 年长的罗西尔女孩达芙妮看起来像她妈妈的年轻版本，有一张善良的脸和漂亮的棕色眼睛。她并不漂亮，但是她有一种小天狼星无法解释的魅力。也许是因为臭名昭著的“罗西尔诱惑”。

小女儿安娜斯塔西娅是个黑发美人。她看起来就像是女版的罗西尔，虽然她的蓝眼睛远没有罗西尔那么明亮。她对着小天狼星咧嘴笑，这是任何一个得体的年轻女士都不应该有的行为。

 

小天狼星亲吻着他们的手，低声说着毫无意义的客套话，敏锐地意识到沃尔布加锐利的目光和罗西尔奇怪的眼神。这真是混乱。虽然他理解他的母亲为什么那么谨慎，但罗西尔的态度仍然是个谜。

 

小天狼星已经厌倦了这种装模作样的生活。从安娜斯塔西娅淘气的微笑来看，她似乎会更有共同语言。于是小天狼星伸出一只胳膊,"你愿意跳舞吗，罗西尔女士?" 安娜斯塔西娅微笑着向她的哥哥投去一个锐利的眼神，然后点点头，把她的小手放在他的胳膊上。

在小天狼星带她离开之前，罗西尔把一只手放在小天狼星的肩膀上，靠在他的耳边。他面带微笑，轻声说:"她刚十七岁了。如果你不表现得像个完美的绅士，我就把你的老二扯下来。明白了吗?"

 

小天狼星把眼睛从罗西尔身上撇开，舔了舔嘴唇说:"完全明白。"

 

当他和安娜斯塔西娅加入舞池时，他向她鞠了一躬，然后带领她跳传统巫师舞的舞步。

 

"你舞跳得很好，布莱克先生,"女孩说。

 

"谢谢你，但是我已经很多年没有跳舞了,"小天狼星带着懊恼的微笑说。 "恐怕我已经生疏了。"

 

安娜斯塔西娅好奇地昂起了头。 "如果你这是生疏了，那你一定是个了不起的舞蹈家。如果你已经很多年没有跳舞了，那你为什么还要和我跳呢?"

 

小天狼星觉得他喜欢她。纯种血统的人很少这么直截了当。

 

"因为我对一些事情很好奇,"他说，瞥了一眼罗西尔，

他正无所事事地透过酒杯看着他们。他挽着一个美丽的金发女郎，但他似乎并没有太在意她。

安娜斯塔西娅跟随着他的目光。 "关于我哥哥?" 她的表情收敛了。她相当冷淡地说:"布莱克先生，如果你想问我那些荒谬的谣言，那你是在浪费时间。"

 

小天狼星很快地摇了摇头。 "我不在乎那些谣言。我对你哥哥的... ... 很好奇... ..."他接着说，不知道该怎么解释。

 

她咯咯地笑了。 "他对你奇怪的迷恋?"

 

小天狼星眨了眨眼。 虽然他不会用那些话来形容，但她并没有说错。

 

"是的,"小天狼星说。 "他非常奇怪，有时候我几乎觉得他... ..."他又慢下来了，不知道是否应该和一个十七岁的女孩谈论这样的事情。虽然她是成年人了，但她还是太年轻了。小天狼星只比她大五岁，但是在战争之后，在他失去了一切之后，在他做了一切之后，他觉得自己心态成熟了很多。

 

安娜斯塔西娅笑了。 "你觉得他喜欢你吗？哇，你真像我哥哥说的那样自恋。"

 

小天狼星脸红了，但是好奇地看着她。 "他提起过我吗?"

 

安娜斯塔西娅哼了一声。 "Jon过去常常骂你，所以我觉得我已经对你了如指掌了，布莱克先生。"

小天狼星别捏地笑了笑。 "这是要让我相信他不是... ... 你知道吗?"

 

安娜斯塔西娅微笑着摇了摇头。 "我不想让你失望，但我哥哥是个异性恋。相信我，我知道。 达芙妮和我每隔一个月就得和他的前女友们打交道。真的很累。"

 

小天狼星皱起了眉头，他现在完全糊涂了。

 

她嘲笑他的表情。 "好吧，我认为你应该知道原因，Jon太骄傲了，对这件事太恼火了，所以从来没有告诉过你。"

 

小天狼星期待地看着她。

 

安娜斯塔西娅似乎犹豫了一下，然后说:"你知道我们有一些生物的血液，对吧?"

 

小天狼星点点头，不知道这有什么关系。 "梦魇，对吧?"

 

安娜斯塔西娅点点头。 "几个世纪过去了，大多数生物的特征已经完全消失了。偶尔，如果一个罗西尔人魔法非常的强大，他可能会出现一定的反祖特征。我哥哥非常强大，所以... ..."

 

小天狼星惊讶的张开了嘴。 "你是说他真的需要性才能生存?"

 

安娜斯塔西娅脸红了，笑了。 "不是那样的。我们血液中的梦魇特征被削弱了。此外，梦魇需要性才能生存也是一个神话。他们需要亲密的身体接触。不管怎样，我哥哥不是梦魇。他只是有一个非常小的反祖特征——倾向于在某人身上留下印记。通常情况下，那个人的魔法同样强大而美丽的。"

 

小天狼星盯着她，跳舞的时候走错了一步。"你是说他... ..."他脸红了。

 

安娜斯塔西娅笑了。 "冷静点，不是那样的！是的，他十几岁的时候就对你有了标记，但不是你以为的那种方式的标记。这既不浪漫也不性感。这只意味着他迷恋与你在一起，喜欢看着你。Jon不怎么谈论这个，但是我相信和你在一起会让他变得更加强大。就是这样。他并没有暗恋你。这件事让他很恼火——他不喜欢盯着你不放。"

 

小天狼星还在努力接受这个信息，直到舞会结束。他向她鞠了一躬，带她回到她母亲身边。

 

在他们找到她之前，安娜斯塔西娅平静地说:"请不要把他当成怪物。这不是他的错，他也想表现得正常点。这整件事也让他困扰。 我认为他对此很反感。"

 

小天狼星清了清嗓子。 "我不会把他当成怪物。 这没什么大不了的。" 其实与月亮脸毛茸茸的小问题相比，罗西尔的问题算不了什么。罗西尔常常表现出的令人毛骨悚然的神情终于有了解释，这让他有些松了一口气。

 

安娜斯塔西娅朝他微笑。 "你还不赖，布莱克先生。 你在霍格沃茨的时候，Jon说起你的样子，让我想到了一个可怕的小怪物。"

 

小天狼星笑了。

当他看到罗西尔站在他母亲身边，眯着眼睛看着他们时，他的笑声戛然而止。他看着他的小妹妹和小天狼星。 "你告诉他了,"他怒视着安娜斯塔西娅说。

 

女孩皱起了眉头。 "我刚想起来，我答应过塞拉菲娜带她参观我们的画廊,"她说着，迅速走开了。

 

罗西尔走过去跟着她，但小天狼星把一只手放在他的肩膀上，阻止了他。 他感到罗西尔的肌肉紧张起来。

 

"你应该告诉我的,"小天狼星说，他意识到其他眼睛盯着他们，压低了声音。 "没什么大不了的。"

 

罗西尔做了个鬼脸，但是没有看着他。 "跟我来,"他说。

 

他们朝环绕着建筑的露台走去，在白天那里能看到格伦科山谷的壮丽景色。

 

他们默默地走了一会儿，直到舞厅里传来的声音变得遥远。

 

最后，罗西尔停了下来。 他靠在栏杆上，望着群山说:"你知道，我从来就不喜欢你。" 他笑着，用手捋了捋头发。 "你从一开始就惹恼了我。你真是个乳臭未干的小鬼，在学校里趾高气扬地走来走去，好像学校是你的似的。你拥有一切，但你表现得好像不在乎你的特权地位。我还以为你是个忘恩负义的小鬼，被宠坏了，看不出你有多幸运。在某种程度上，这很有趣。 小矮星彼得说他讨厌活在你的阴影下。我他妈的也受不了你，但我想像影子一样跟着你。听起来很恐怖，对吧？ 因为事实如此。"

 

小天狼星润湿了嘴唇，不知道该说什么。罗西尔的声音里充满了怨恨和羞耻。

 

小天狼星清了清嗓子。 "你就是这样意识到你... ..."

 

罗西尔短促地点了点头，仍然没有看他。 "当然，我一开始是否认的。人们倾向于赋予魔法生物的标记浪漫意义，但我所经历的却不是这样。 我他妈的讨厌你，但又想围着你转。我的脑子一片混乱，我不明白。" 他哼了一声。 "我现在还是不懂怎么回事儿，我研究了巫师们关于梦魇标记的书籍，他们认为这是魔法相容性的问题，但是没有人知道真正原因。"

 

小天狼星试图让自己不去想这件事。 "所以说，是你的魔法被我的魔法吸引了?"

 

罗西尔耸耸肩，叹了口气。 "事情没有那么简单。这很复杂。"

 

"它需要怎么做呢？”小天狼星好奇地问。 "你需要在我身边吗?"

 

"不,"罗西尔用一种干脆的声音说。 "我可以好几年都不见你。"

 

小天狼星翻了翻白眼，罗西尔等于什么都没说。

 

"来吧，乔尼,"他说，决定尝试友好的方式，把一只手臂搭在罗西尔的肩膀上。 "我们是朋友，对吧?"

 

罗西尔僵硬地反抗着他，他的肌肉紧绷着。"你不应该碰我。"

 

小天狼星仔细端详着他的侧脸，那张紧绷的下巴和罗西尔脸颊绷起的肌肉。 "怎么了？我真的不介意。你给我留下了标记，那又怎样？ 只要你不想上我，我们就没事。"

 

罗西尔扭动着嘴唇。 "我不想操你，小天狼星。 我是异性恋。"

 

"那你有什么问题?"

 

罗西尔终于转过身来，瞪着一双蓝的不正常的眼睛。 "我的问题是,"他咬牙切齿道，“如果我们在同一个房间里，我除了你什么都不能关注不到。我刚才在和我女朋友说话，她说的话我一个字也听不见，因为你就在那儿，我想穿过房间走到你身边，触摸你皮肤下甜美的魔力。" 他笑了笑。 "我真的不是同性恋。"

 

小天狼星用舌头润湿了他干燥的嘴唇。 "我还是看不出有什么问题,"他说着，清了清嗓子。"詹姆和我总是有亲密接触，这并没有让我们变成同性恋——并不是说同性恋有什么不好。"

 

罗西尔的眼睛似乎直视着他的灵魂。 "你真的不介意我偶尔碰一下你吗？

 

小天狼星别扭地笑了笑。即使脉搏加快，他还是摆出一副放松的样子。 "只要在腰部以上，你就可以摸。"

 

罗西尔的手在抽搐。他把它们捏成一个拳头。"你不明白,"他紧张地说，他的手又抽搐着朝小天狼星摸去，然后停了下来。

 

"该死的,"小天狼星抓住罗西尔的手，恼怒地说。 "别把事情搞复杂了——"

 

罗西尔发出低沉的声音，他的手痛苦地紧紧抓住小天狼星。

 

小天狼星惊讶地盯着他。 罗西尔的瞳孔扩张得很大，他的眼睛看起来很暗，嘴唇微微张开。

 

“感觉好吗？”小天狼星吞吞吐吐地说。

 

罗西尔点点头，垂下了眼。

 

小天狼星咧嘴一笑。 "你这个态度真是在打击我的自尊心。"

 

"你的自尊心不需要再被安抚了,"罗西尔说着，用手指抚摸着小天狼星的脸，叹了口气松开了手。他的肩膀看上去松弛了许多，仿佛他们身上的某种巨大的紧张感终于消失了。

 

小天狼星微笑着扬起眉毛。 "就这样？ 你为了牵手这样一点点就这么小题大做？ 逊毙了。"

 

罗西尔怒视着他，但这看起来并不十分令人信服，因为他盯着小天狼星，好像他是世界上最美好的事物。这确实安抚了小天狼星的自尊心，他感到让人不舒服的燥热。他无法否认，他喜欢这种力量带给他的感觉。

 

"谢谢,"罗西尔沙哑地说。

 

"随时效劳,"小天狼星说，耸了耸肩。

 

他们安静地走回舞厅，两人的肩膀碰撞着。罗西尔的手时不时地会碰到小天狼星的手，但小天狼星并不介意。 说实话，感觉还不错。 小天狼星没有意识到在过去的几个月里他有多么想念与人类的接触。 这么多年下来，他已经习惯于跟尖头叉子亲密的肢体接触。虽然罗西尔的接触少了那种兄弟般的关系，但这并没有让小天狼星感到不舒服;。老实说，他对乔尼来说很特别这个事实让小天狼星有点激动。 乔纳森罗西尔不想要他的钱，他的社会地位，甚至他的身体。即使小天狼星失去了他拥有的一切，即使他不是布莱克的继承人，他仍然希望小天狼星在身边。这个想法... 很不错。如果说小天狼星作为布莱克家族的继承人有什么让人讨厌的地方的话，那就是很难确定人们是不是仅仅想利用他。

 

"我忘了告诉你，我有一个礼物给你,"罗西尔说，当他们到达舞厅入口。

 

小天狼星皱起了眉头。 "礼物?"

 

罗西尔得意地笑了，蓝色的眼睛里充满了快乐，也许还有些尴尬。 "我想讨好你，作为一个好朋友，你知道吗?"

 

小天狼星哼了一声笑了起来。 "不需要讨好，但我不会拒绝礼物。是什么？ 一把新扫帚?"

 

罗西尔目不转睛地看着他。 "是个男人，他在图书馆等你。"

 

小天狼星的笑容消失了。 "什么?"

 

"我邀请卢平参加舞会。我母亲很震惊，但她会答应了。" 罗西尔碰了碰小天狼星的手腕。 "去和他谈谈。这会有帮助的。"

 

"你是一个爱管闲事、专横跋扈的混蛋,"小天狼星说，脸上没有多少怒气。

 

罗西尔微笑着扬起眉毛。 "习惯吧。从舞厅往左是图书馆。去吧。"

 

当他穿过舞厅时，他回头看了看罗西尔，发现他和那个金发女郎在一起——可能是他的女朋友。 他们对视着微笑。

 

小天狼星把目光移开，朝图书馆走去。

 

罗西尔是对的: 与月亮脸的谈话早就该进行了。  
***  
莱姆斯坐立不安地看着角落里那个古老的落地老爷钟滴答作响。如果小天狼星在接下来的十五分钟内没有回来，他就要回家了，因为一想到要回到那个豪华的宴会厅，他就畏缩不前。噪音和气味对他狼人的感官和人来说太过了... ... 所有的客人都是富有而黑暗的。  
包括小天狼星。

 

莱姆斯若有所思地摇摇头，想起小天狼星和那个漂亮姑娘跳舞时是多么英俊。小天狼星在这些衣冠楚楚、傲慢自大的人群中显得十分自在。 他看起来就像是他们的一员，莱姆斯第一次真正意识到小天狼星是他们的一员。 他不知道是不是小天狼星为了融入格兰芬多的生活，压抑了自己的这一部分。

这个想法... 令人沮丧。 一旦他们说出来，莱姆斯对小天狼星重新回到他的生活抱有的那点希望就彻底破灭了。小天狼星永远不会像他那样。他属于这个阶层，不属于莱姆斯。

 

"月亮脸?"

 

莱姆斯畏缩一下，他不敢相信自己没有听见小天狼星进来。 房间里一定有抑制噪音的咒语。

 

"你好，大脚板,"他转过身来说，带着虚弱的微笑。

 

小天狼星关上门，不确定地看了他一眼。他身上不再有愤怒和背叛的味道。相反，他身上散发着不适和怜悯的气息。

 

莱姆斯皱起了眉头。 "你为什么可怜我?"

 

小天狼星的脸涨得通红，用手捋了捋他的头发。 "我不是可怜你。我只是... ..."他的眼神有些变化。 "该死的，月亮脸，你应该告诉我——你是——你是... ..."

 

莱姆斯眯起眼睛，心里产生了一种可怕的怀疑。 "说吧，小天狼星。"

 

"你爱上我了!" 小天狼星脱口而出。

 

莱穆斯闭上眼睛一会儿，叹了口气，带着温柔的微笑看着小天狼星。 "我不爱你，大脚板。现在不爱了。"

 

小天狼星眨了几下眼睛，嘴巴一张一合，好像不知道要说什么。 "但你曾经是,"他说，听起来有点不自在。  
莱姆斯点点头，因为否认是毫无意义的。一定有人告诉了小天狼星他的... 单相思。这是一种羞辱，但莱姆斯并不陌生的羞辱。

 

"如果没有滋养，爱情就不会长久,"莱姆斯苦笑着说。 "我承认我曾经对你有过一段糟糕的暗恋，但是斯内普的事件基本上点醒了我。"

 

小天狼星目不转睛地看着他，肩膀耷拉着。"对不起,"他咕哝着，看起来非常不自在。

 

莱姆斯捏了捏鼻梁。 "别这样。我现在有点高兴那件事的发生，如果不是这样，我仍然会渴望一个完全不属于我的人。"

 

小天狼星似乎被他的行为激怒了。 "难道我不是你的朋友吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇了摇头。 "你属于这个阶层，大脚板。 我不是。" 当小天狼星开口说话时，莱姆斯打断了他,"但我不在乎这些，因为我是你的朋友。" 他不确定地补充说,"如果你还想和我做朋友的话。"

 

"梅林啊，月亮脸，我当然是你的朋友，”小天狼星说，走过去搂住他。 "我很抱歉我是个白痴。我只是太生气了。"

 

"我知道,"莱姆斯说，闻着他熟悉的气味。 "我也很抱歉——因为我相信你会背叛詹姆。我知道你有多爱他。"  
小天狼星在他的怀里颤抖着，他的气味在发酸。 莱姆斯突然闻到空气中有盐的味道，意识到小天狼星在哭。 莱姆斯的眼睛也变得模糊起来，他不得不眨眨眼把泪水赶走。 梅林，他还是不相信詹姆死了。

 

他又一次吸入了小天狼星的气味。它的亲切使人感到安慰。 他可能对他没有那种爱了，但小天狼星身上还是有股狼群的味道

 

还有别的。

 

莱姆斯皱起了眉头，又仔细地嗅了嗅。小天狼星身上有一股异族的味道，有种侵略性和领土意识。有点熟悉，莱姆斯花了几秒钟才想起来。

 

莱姆斯皱着眉头，转过身来仔细打量小天狼星。 "你身上怎么有罗西尔的臭味?"

 

小天狼星茫然地看了他一眼---- 每当他不知道该怎么处理这种情况时，小天狼星总是假装茫然地看着他。

 

"我们是朋友,"小天狼星最后说。 "我和他说过话——这就是为什么我身上可能有他的味道。"

 

莱姆斯抑制住了一声叹息。 小天狼星真的认为狼人会相信这个谎言吗？ 除非... 除非小天狼星没意识到这是个谎言。

 

莱姆斯皱起了眉头。 "你应该知道，人们闻起来并不像刚刚和他们交谈过的陌生人，对吧？气味消失得很快——除非你被气味标记了。"

 

小天狼星皱着眉头，慢慢地摇了摇头。 "乔尼没有标记我。"

"乔尼?" 莱姆斯扬起眉毛说。 "我不知道你已经叫罗西尔的昵称了。"

 

小天狼星的脸红了。 "这是审问吗?" 他咬紧牙说。

 

"当然不是，大脚板,"莱姆斯说，他知道什么时候该停止谈话，当小天狼星开始为自己辩护的时候，詹姆是唯一一个不被他推开的人。

 

"听着，我知道你为什么提防他，但他是个正派的人,"小天狼星说。 "这实际上是他的主意——让我和你谈谈来解决问题。 我一直无视这个问题，直到他基本上迫使我不再像个混蛋一样对待你。"

 

莱姆斯盯着他。 现在他很担心。小天狼星讨厌被迫做他不想做的事情。显然是罗西尔让他这么做的... ... 莱姆斯不知道该怎么想。

 

当詹姆死后，小天狼星确实需要一个人——但是莱姆斯不确定乔纳森罗西尔是不是那个人。

"好吧，大脚板,"莱姆斯说。 "小心点，好吗?"

 

小天狼星咧嘴一笑。 "我不是一直都这样吗?"

 

莱姆斯转了转眼睛。 "不，我认为用鲁莽这个词形容你平时的行为更合适。"

 

小天狼星只是笑了笑，把一只胳膊搭在莱姆斯的肩膀上，把他带出了图书馆。 "我们去舞厅吧——那里有很多漂亮的姑娘，月亮脸。你应该和他们谈谈。你有多久没有约会了?"

 

莱姆斯不忍心告诉他，舞厅里的漂亮女孩永远不会对他这样的人感兴趣。

 

"也有英俊的小伙子，如果你更喜欢的话,"小天狼星眨了眨眼睛补充道。

 

莱姆斯微笑着摇了摇头，但小天狼星把他拉向舞厅。  
也许这就是问题所在。也许这就是为什么他永远不能像詹姆那样接近小天狼星的原因: 莱姆斯是一个追随者，而不是一个领导者。 他也可以领导，但他更满足于观察和跟随，而不是带头。小天狼星天生就是个领导者，他总是需要一只强硬的人来约束自己。莱姆斯做不到——他从来不会拒绝小天狼星。

 

私人来说，莱姆斯认为沃尔布加布莱克是小天狼星变成现在这个样子的原因: 在被一个像沃尔布加布莱克这样意志坚强、控制欲强的女人抚养长大之后，小天狼星似乎需要别人的反抗来让他真正尊重他们。

 

莱姆斯想知道乔纳森罗西尔在这一切中扮演什么角色。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从哈利的视角来看接下来的五年。通过小哈利的眼睛来看小天狼星与罗西尔、沃尔布加和莱姆斯的关系。
> 
> 哈利不是一个婴儿了，他注意到了许多大人们不告诉他的事情。
> 
> 注意：本章提到了小天短暂的不幸福的婚姻。

哈利爱他的家人。

沃尔布加阿姨相当严厉，她不是很友好，但她不是坏人。有时她甚至给哈利讲故事。那是些有趣的故事，关于伟大、勇敢的布莱克家族。 嗯，阿姨并没有说他们很勇敢，但是哈利认为他们很勇敢。她也不是哈利真正的阿姨，但她似乎并不介意他这样称呼她。 哈利知道沃尔布加阿姨很关心她的家人，而哈利是她的家人，对吗？

不过，哈利爱克利切胜过沃尔布加姨妈。克利切可以施展各种有趣的魔法，而且他非常擅长和哈利一起玩，但是他还是不如大脚板叔叔好。

在哈利看来，大脚板叔叔是最好的。大脚板叔叔很喜欢他——他总是这样告诉哈利——而且他很擅长玩克利切不擅长的游戏。他可以变成一只巨大的黑色狗狗，他允许哈利骑着他。非常有趣！ 哈利也很喜欢大脚板叔叔在哈利四岁生日时送给他的小扫帚，尽管他最喜欢的不是扫帚而是大脚板叔叔。

他只是希望大脚板叔叔有更多的时间和他一起玩。

不过哈利并没有生气，他知道大脚板叔叔是一个非常重要的巫师——沃尔布加阿姨是这么说的。大脚板叔叔是布莱克家族的继承人，他有很多责任。哈利为他感到骄傲，也为自己是他的"最爱"而感到骄傲。

但是有时候他想知道为什么他只有大脚板叔叔、沃尔布加阿姨和克利切，为什么他没有像德拉科堂兄那样有妈妈和爸爸。当哈利向大脚板叔叔询问此事时，他的教父变得非常沉默和悲伤，然后告诉他，他的父母是非常好的人，他们和一个坏巫师战斗时，为了保护哈利而死，因为他们非常爱哈利。

从那以后，哈利就没再问过了。他对他的父母很好奇，于是他决定问问莱姆斯叔叔他们的情况。他不喜欢大脚板叔叔伤心的样子。

这就是为什么哈利很高兴乔尼叔叔的拜访：因为大脚板叔叔在他身边从不伤心。

问题是，沃尔布加阿姨不怎么喜欢乔尼叔叔。哈利不知道原因——乔尼叔叔很有趣，他能让大脚板叔叔咧嘴大笑。但是沃尔布加阿姨在乔尼来访时，总是盯着乔尼叔叔，变得非常紧张。

哈利不明白。大人们是如此的让人困惑！ 他认为乔尼叔叔很棒！乔尼的肩膀很宽，骑在上面很舒服，当哈利拉他的头发时，乔尼也不介意。

乔尼叔叔也给了他很多拥抱。哈利的教父似乎同意哈利的看法，因为他和乔尼叔叔一直拥抱在一起。说真的，他们拥抱的次数甚至比卢修斯叔叔和纳西莎阿姨还多，德拉科坚信这是不可能的！

并不是说哈利和德拉科谈论过乔尼——严格地说，哈利不确定乔尼叔叔对他来说到底算什么人，尽管在哈利的记忆里，乔尼一直都在他身边。

他曾经问过大脚板叔叔这件事，他的教父似乎也有点...不确定。

"我猜他是你的远亲,"他想了想说。 "所有纯种人都是有亲戚关系的，而且他是我的朋友。显然你应该叫他叔叔。乔尼不介意。他喜欢你，孩子。"

哈利微笑着点点头。

他也非常喜欢乔尼叔叔。

 

***

 

"别这样，乔尼，别在这儿这么做,"他的教父笑着说。"别在哈利面前，否则他会觉得所有的朋友都和我们一样古怪。"

哈利从他的魁地奇玩具箱里抬起头来，他笑着看到大脚板叔叔和乔尼叔叔在沙发上拥抱。

乔尼叔叔的脸紧贴着大脚板叔叔的脖子，贪婪着呼吸着——这很奇怪，好像大脚板叔叔闻起来像巧克力蛙。哈利喜欢巧克力蛙，他觉得他的教父闻起来没那么香。

"该死的，你怎么闻起来这么香?"

大脚板大叔笑了。 "我今天还没洗澡呢，你个怪胎。我闻到了恶心的味道。"

乔尼叔叔哼着，用鼻子蹭着大脚板叔叔的喉咙。

哈利皱起了鼻子，大人们都很奇怪。

大脚板叔温柔地微笑着，低头看着他朋友的黑头。 "我记得曾经你满足于用你的手指轻抚我的手指。在我看来，有人变得贪婪了。"

"别提醒我,"乔尼叔叔叹了口气说。 "我以为事情会变得更简单，而不是更糟。现在我必须要想到你那愚蠢的气味才能召唤守护神。这都是你的错。"

大脚板咯咯地笑着，用手指拨弄着乔尼的头发。 "你不能没有我，这不是我的错,"他皱着眉开玩笑说。 "如果戒断症状越来越严重，也许你应该多来看看我。"

乔尼哼了一声大笑起来。 "如果我这么做，你妈妈可能会杀了我。我从来没有见过一个女人这么讨厌我。"

"因为你被女人的关注宠坏了,"大脚板叔叔说，嘴唇抿了起来。 "你已经习惯了女人在你用你那愚蠢的蓝眼睛看着她们的那一刻就拜倒在你脚下，我母亲的意志力显然要强多了。"

"她对你有不健康的占有欲。真是令人毛骨悚然。如果我不了解情况，我会认为她不是你的母亲，她想和你上床。"

大脚板叔叔扬起眉毛，咧嘴笑着。 "如果我不知道的话，我会以为你想和我上床，但是你从来没有。你还有资格说什么可怕的占有欲。你每次看到我就好像要我身上撒尿。月亮脸说我见完你之后，他就不能呆在我身边了——他说我身上有你的臭味。我的额头上好像写着写上'乔纳森罗西尔的财产'。"

"我不是故意的,"乔尼嘟囔着。"我知道这很恶心，但我忍不住好吗?"

"月亮脸说那是胡说八道。"

乔尼咕哝着什么哈利听不见的话，大脚板叔叔大笑起来，显得无忧无虑。

哈利朝他们微微一笑。他喜欢大脚板叔叔开心，所以他喜欢乔尼叔叔。

哈利试图告诉沃尔布加阿姨乔尼叔叔能让大脚板开心，希望这样能让她更喜欢他，但是她非常生气，哈利很高兴克利切把他幻影移形走了。

"哈利少爷不应该和女主人谈论罗西尔大人,"克利切摇着头说。 "女主人不喜欢主人和罗西尔大人的亲密关系。"

哈利点点头，心里非常感激克利切。克利切从未把他当作一个宝宝来对待。哈利不是个宝宝了，他已经四岁了！

 

***

哈利五岁时，大脚板叔叔结婚了。

他的新娘非常漂亮，有着长长的黑发和漂亮的蓝眼睛。她的名字叫伊芙琳塞尔温，哈利无意中听到沃尔布加阿姨说她有"优秀的血统" ，哈利不知道这是什么意思，但肯定是什么好事，因为沃尔布加姨妈似乎很高兴。

哈利... 有点困惑。他不明白为什么他的小天狼星叔叔(不是大脚板叔叔，因为哈利现在已经是个大男孩了)不得不娶一个势利的女人，她常没人注意的时候盯着哈利的伤疤看。他的教父似乎并不怎么喜欢她，尽管他确实喜欢把他的嘴唇贴在她的嘴上。他这样做的时候，她发出滑稽的声音。哈利觉得很恶心。

哈利也很困惑莱姆斯叔叔是他教父在婚礼上的伴郎。他知道莱穆斯叔叔是他教父认识最久的朋友，但是现在他们的关系已经不如小天狼星叔叔和乔尼叔叔的关系那么亲密了。

哈利无意中听到莱姆斯叔叔和乔尼叔叔在争论这件事，但乔尼仍然拒绝做伴郎。

“我不能，好吗？ 别管了，莱姆斯。你应该是伴郎。不管怎样，你永远都是他的朋友。"

"他想让你做他的伴郎。小天狼星虽然没说，但我知道他这么想。"

"不好意思。" 在哈利的记忆中，乔尼叔叔第一次听起来既痛苦又愤怒。 "他现在已经订婚了，几乎没有时间陪我。他也不会注意到谁是伴郎。”

当莱姆斯叔叔宣布他会成当伴郎时，哈利的教父微笑着拥抱了莱姆斯叔叔。哈利怀疑自己是否是唯一一个注意到他教父的笑意并没有传到他的眼睛的人，因为他正盯着转过身去的乔尼叔叔。

更糟糕的是，乔尼叔叔没有来参加小天狼星叔叔的婚礼。哈利看着他的教父的表情越来越紧张，他不停地看着周围的客人。莱穆斯叔叔皱着眉，沃尔布加阿姨妈怒视着自己的儿子，因为他没有好好照顾自己的新娘。但是当她试图和她的儿子说话时，小天狼星转过身去了，他的肩膀绷得紧紧的。

婚礼很美好，但是哈利的教父一次也没有笑。

 

***

乔尼再也不来格里莫广场了。

哈利不明白为什么。他想念他的乔尼叔叔，他不明白为什么强尼不来了，他讨厌别人什么也不告诉他。

"哦，哈利,"当哈利问莱姆斯叔叔为什么乔尼不再过来时，他带着悲伤的微笑说。 "这不是你能理解的，小狗。" 他做了个鬼脸。 "连我自己都不完全明白。这很复杂，好吗?"

"沃尔布加阿姨说乔尼叔叔对小天狼星叔叔不好,"哈利皱着眉头说。 "乔尼是坏人吗?"

不知为什么，莱姆斯叔叔看上去很生气。 "不，乔尼不坏。你阿姨说错了。但这真的很复杂，孩子。"

哈利皱着眉，点了点头。他不再问关于乔尼叔叔的事，但是他仍然注意到了那些大人们试图向他隐瞒的事情。

他注意到他的教父和沃尔布加阿姨之间奇怪的紧张关系——自从乔尼不再来看他之后，他们的关系似乎变得更糟而不是更好了。

他注意到小天狼星叔叔和伊芙琳阿姨几乎不怎么说话，即使他们说话了，也是关于天气或者谈谈预言家日报的内容。

他注意到沃尔布加阿姨也不怎么喜欢伊芙琳阿姨。她对儿媳妇非常有礼貌，但是当她看着她的时候，她的眼睛里有些不愉快的东西。

他注意到小天狼星叔叔的呼吸声有时候在晚上听起来很奇怪。

他还注意到伊芙琳姨妈的肚子开始变大了。

当哈利问起这件事时，小天狼星叔叔告诉他，他们想要一个孩子。

"你要成为一个哥哥了，哈利,"小天狼星叔叔一边用手捋着哈利的头发，一边淡淡地笑着说。

哈利笑了。他非常想要一个弟弟。也许一旦他出生，每个人都会更快乐。

 

***

他的弟弟在哈利六岁生日的两天后出生。他皱皱巴巴，满脸通红。

"他会一直这么丑吗?" 哈利问，怀疑地看着小天狼星叔叔怀里的小生物。

小天狼星叔叔有点心烦意乱地笑了起来，他的注意力仍然集中在伊芙琳阿姨床边的治疗师身上。

哈利顺着他的目光，然后转过头去。她流了那么多血。这正常吗？

事实证明，这并不正常。

伊芙琳姨妈在生下儿子几个小时后就去世了。治疗师无法解释: 他们困惑地耸了耸肩，说有时候会发生这样的事。

哈利... ... 他觉得自己是个坏孩子，因为他有点高兴她去世了。他从来没有喜欢过伊芙琳阿姨——她和他一直很疏远，自从她搬进来以后，他们的家变得愁云惨淡——所以他有点高兴她去世了。沃尔布加阿姨曾经说过，一个布莱克应该得到最好的，不应该因为想要得到最好的而感到内疚。哈利觉得他现在懂了。对于伊芙琳阿姨的死，他并没有感到悲伤，因为他不记得小天狼星叔叔发自内心的微笑是什么时候了。小天狼星叔叔应该得到更好的。 哈利希望他能像以前一样快乐，而小天狼星叔叔显然不会因为他娶了伊芙琳阿姨而快乐。她去世了，哈利松了一口气。

也许现在一切都会恢复正常了，哈利想，心中闪烁着一丝希望。

但是哈利所希望的幸福并没有到来。

小天狼星叔叔给他的儿子取名为詹姆· 乔纳森 · 布莱克，这让沃尔布加阿姨非常愤怒。

尽管门是关着的，哈利还是能听到他们在大喊大叫，所以他离开了自己的房间，轻轻地走下楼去，以便听得更清楚些。哈利总是很好奇，他讨厌什么都不知道。

"真正的布莱克用星星的名字来命名他们的继承人，而不是用血统叛徒的名字！ 詹姆这个名字太普通了!"

"这是我最好的朋友的名字,"小天狼星说，听起来很疲惫，但很固执。 "他是一个很好的人，也是我的兄弟。"

"很好,"沃尔布加阿姨咬牙切齿地说。 "你可以给他起名叫詹姆。但是千万别用那个人的名字来命名我们的继承人。"

"乔纳森是个非常好的名字,"小天狼星厉声说。 "这也是我另一个最好的朋友的名字——因为你，我失去了这个朋友。"

"如果他不愿意和你的妻子分享你，那他一定算不上什么好朋友。不是吗?"

一阵奇怪而紧张的沉默。

"也许他只是更关心我，而不是什么布莱克继承人。"

"你怎么敢——"

"是的，我敢说,"小天狼星听起来很不耐烦。 "你终于让我摆脱了我的朋友，让我娶了一个纯血统女孩，你得到了你非常想要的布莱克家族下一个继承人。我不会再做你想让我做的事了，我受够了。我想给我儿子取什么名字都行。我要用我的朋友——我失去的朋友——的名字给他命名，我对你的意见不感兴趣。"

又是一阵紧张可怕的沉默。哈利皱了皱眉头，想站出来让他们停止争吵，但是他已经长大了，知道这只会让他的教父感到内疚。

"很好,"沃尔布加阿姨最后说。她听起来很苍老，哈利想。奇怪的是——他从来没有觉得她苍老，因为沃尔布加阿姨看起来还是那么年轻漂亮。

沃尔布加阿姨嗤之以鼻。 "别跟我演戏了。 '我失去的朋友!' 你以为我不知道你妻子死了，你终于有机会去找罗西尔了吗?"

哈利振作起来。他希望他的阿姨是对的，他的教父能和乔尼叔叔和好。哈利想念他的乔尼叔叔。他已经快一年没见过他了。

"上次我听说Jon出国了,"小天狼星直截了当地说。

沃尔布加阿姨哼了一声。 "我没有听到你否认的意思。顺便说一句，我觉得奇怪的是，你妻子死于难产。这种事早就不会发生了。"

就在几个月前，哈利还不明白他阿姨在暗示什么。但是今年夏天，沃尔布加阿姨开始教他纯血统家族的习惯和政治; 她坚持认为听懂字里行间的潜台词对巫师来说是必不可少的，并给他做了很多训练。

现在哈利几乎希望她没有教过他，因为他不喜欢她所暗示的东西。."

"住嘴,"他的教父说。 "我没有杀我的妻子。我不否认说我从没想让她消失，但我没有杀她。我不是杀人犯。"

"也许是你的那个朋友干的,"沃尔布加尖锐地说。 "毕竟，他已经为了他的头衔和财产而杀害了他的堂兄。他为什么不把你妻子也杀了？他对你的执迷不悟一直让人恶心——"

"闭嘴!" 小天狼星吼道。 "你什么都不知道。你甚至不知道友谊这个词是什么意思——"

"你知道吗?" 沃尔布加尖声笑道。"你没有健康的友谊，小天狼星奥莱恩。先是詹姆波特，现在是乔纳森罗西尔。至少罗西尔可以把他对你的不健康的迷恋归咎于他的生物血统。你的借口是什么?"

一阵寂静。

然后是关门的声音，哈利意识到他的教父已经离开了。

"哈利，如果你要偷听的话，你应该更注意一点。"

哈利脸红了，走上前去。

他的阿姨坐在椅子上，背挺得笔直。她的眼睛是干的，但是有些不自然，好像她把它们用咒语弄干了。

"你刚才知道了什么，孩子?" 她问。

哈利想了一会儿，不知道她想让他说什么。 "我弟弟的名字?" 他带着不确定的微笑说。

她的嘴唇抿起来。 "看来你似乎学会了一些外交手腕。但是我不是这个意思，再说一次。"

"我不知道，阿姨,"哈利礼貌地说。他是知道了一些东西，但他觉得如果他说出来，沃尔布加阿姨不会开心的。

"你应该知道你的教父是个不负责任和忘恩负义的人,"沃尔布加尖锐地说。 "当一个人必须强迫自己才能履行职责，忠于自己的家庭时，这几乎比不忠诚好不了多少。"

"是的，沃尔布加阿姨,"哈利老实地说，因为他知道即使不同意阿姨的意见，也要装作赞同比较好。

沃尔布加阿姨盯着他。 "你是个聪明的小男孩。有时候我真不敢相信你是詹姆波特的儿子。"

哈利对沃尔布加阿姨对父亲含蓄的侮辱连眼睛都不眨一下。他已经学会对阿姨的意见持保留态度。沃尔布加阿姨对乔尼叔叔的评价甚至比她对詹姆波特的还要糟糕，但哈利非常喜欢乔尼叔叔。

"谢谢你，沃尔布加阿姨,"他带着温柔的微笑走了。

只有这一次，哈利让自己蜷缩在他屋子里的的鹰头马身有翼兽毛绒玩具里哭泣。

他的教父和沃尔布加阿姨总是吵架，但从来没有像这样。哈利已经失去了他的父母和乔尼叔叔，现在又..

他只想要一个幸福的家庭。

这个要求过分吗？


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星妻子的葬礼，他与莱姆斯进行了一场非常不愉快的谈话，莱姆斯告诉他一些他一直否认的事情。

他妻子的葬礼是在八月一个阳光明媚的周四举行的。

小天狼星站在高处，试图忽略掉围绕在黑色棺材旁的人群的喃喃私语。

他毫不费力就能知道他们在说什么闲话。

"死于难产——这真是前所未闻的!"

"至少她在死前完成了自己的使命。"

"或者因为她已经完成了使命所以死掉了。" 有人窃笑着说。

小天狼星咬紧牙关，紧紧攥住他的魔杖。

"别理他们，大脚板," 莱姆斯站在他身边说。因为狼人的听力，莱姆斯比小天狼星更能听清那些肮脏的流言蜚语。

他希望自己可以忽视他们，但他内心有一部分在想他们说的是否正确。

他把真相告诉了他的母亲——他没有杀死伊芙琳——但仔细想一想，他怀疑自己是否与妻子的死有关。他是格里莫广场的主人，房子的黑魔法与他有内在感应，也反射着他的情绪状态。可能是房子的家庭魔法在伊芙琳因为产后虚弱的时候杀死了她，这不是没有可能的，因为他潜意识里一直渴望自由。

这个想法令人作呕，但是在他母亲指出伊芙琳的死对他来说是种解脱之后，小天狼星无法完全忽视这个想法。

这确实是种解脱，他无法否认。

他从来没有爱过他的妻子。她是他所见过的最美丽的女人，小天狼星有点惭愧地承认当他因为祖父和母亲不断催促他从"合适的"纯血统女人中选择妻子时，这绝对影响了他。

起初，小天狼星一直不愿意找老婆，但是当他快到25岁生日的时候，阿克图勒斯从偶尔催促他结婚变成了让人难以忍受的唠叨。沃尔布加也好不到哪儿去——小天狼星和Jon走得越近，她就越执着于小天狼星必须结婚并生下继承人，好像她知道一个妻子会离间他和他最好的朋友。

当小天狼星最终屈服于他们的压力时，他决定从一个正派的纯血统家庭中选择一个女孩。一个他喜欢又对哈利有好的人。

但事实并非如此。

当伊芙琳眨着她那迷人的蓝眼睛走到他面前时，他已经做出了选择。伊芙琳出身于神圣二十八家庭之一，有着他最不稀罕的无懈可击的血统。

但他想要她。

不过欲望不是婚姻的基础：小天狼星意识到这一点的时候已经太晚了。他对妻子没有感情。除了他们对彼此的欲望，他和她几乎没有什么共同语言，而生理欲望在几个月之后就消失了。

小天狼星因为她而失去了他最好的朋友。不过，如果他能够理智地思考的话，小天狼星就会意识到这不是伊芙琳的错。

如果非要说这是谁的错，那可能是他母亲的。因为她竭尽全力让他忙于婚礼的准备工作，几乎没有时间和乔尼见面。也许沃尔布加在谈到伊芙琳时并没有表现出占有欲的事实本应该提醒他与妻子的感情问题。

这也是小天狼星自己的错，因为他没有及时意识到乔尼厌恶伊芙琳。小天狼星总是嘲笑乔尼可笑的占有欲，但是他并没有认真对待这件事，直到乔尼告诉他让莱姆斯做他的伴郎会更好。小天狼星到现在才意识到每当乔尼看着伊芙琳的时候，他的眼睛就变得冷酷。

至于伊芙琳，就像其他女人一样，她对乔尼很着迷。这让小天狼星嫉妒了，他知道这很荒谬——这不是乔尼能控制的，而且他也不会勾引小天狼星的女朋友。此外，伊芙琳长得很像安娜斯塔西娅，只是更高一些，而乔尼不太可能被长得像他亲妹妹的人吸引。

然而，尽管已经知道了这些，小天狼星还是不喜欢乔尼和伊芙琳的互动，他也无法解释原因。

他也无法解释伊芙琳对他的吸引力为何在他们婚后迅速变为为怨恨和厌恶。

更令人沮丧的是，小天狼星身边没有可以信赖的人了。莱姆斯在小天狼星的婚礼几个月后加入了一个法国狼群，而乔尼……

小天狼星强迫自己专注于葬礼，不再去想这件事。他的妻子死了， 现在不是思考这这些的时候。

但是，该死的，他就是不能停止思考哪里出了问题。

当棺材被埋入地下，葬礼结束后，小天狼星把莱姆斯带到书房，递给他一杯火威士忌。

莱穆斯皱着眉头接过了酒，然后坐到了小天狼星对面的椅子上。

他看上去变老了。距离他们最后一次见面已经快九个月了，而莱姆斯看起来老了很多。虽然他只有二十六岁，但他灰白的头发和过早出现在脸上的皱纹使他看起来比实际年龄老得多。

"你最近怎么样?" 小天狼星问，他感到一阵内疚，不仅是因为过去的一年，而是之前的很多年。他试图和莱姆斯保持联系，邀请他去度假，参加哈利的生日聚会，但他仍然没有经常见到莱姆斯。只是... 他们现在的圈子已经不一样了。小天狼星不喜欢这种想法，但这是事实。除了他们对霍格沃茨的记忆，他们几乎没有什么共同点，没有什么新的谈资，他们只能回忆那些美好的旧时光。他们不再是学生了，他们是有自己社交圈和兴趣爱好的男人。小天狼星忙于威森加摩和管理布莱克家族的财产——随着他的祖父老去，小天狼星承担了布莱克领主的大部分职责。

事实上，他和莱姆斯这些年几乎没有什么共同点，不管小天狼星多么想保持联系，他现在明白了童年友谊和成年友谊的区别。人们是靠共同经历逐渐亲密并保持友谊的，他和莱姆斯已经没有这种联系了，他们的友谊似乎仍然停留在他们在霍格沃茨的日子里。

当然，他仍然爱着月亮脸，但是他们现在已经不那么亲密了。随着年龄的增长，人们之间渐行渐远可能是很自然的事情，这让他感到悲伤。

这让小天狼星怀疑他和尖头叉子的友谊是否还会这么牢固。他想说是的，绝对的，但是... ...事实上，他并不确定。詹姆也是一个古老的纯血统家族的继承人，所以除了霍格沃茨，他们还有至少一个共同点。但是波特夫妇没有威森加摩的席位，也不在布莱克家族的黑巫师圈子里。詹姆一直对黑魔法保持警惕，而小天狼星... ...他不能再称自己为白巫师了。不过他和詹姆的友谊一直比他和莱姆斯的友谊更深，所以小天狼星更有信心他们会一直保持亲密的朋友关系。有了詹姆，就不用担心他们社会地位不同的问题了。和詹姆在一起，就算他的朋友穿着破旧的二手衣服，小天狼星穿着他昂贵的、剪裁考究的长袍也不会觉得难为情。

小天狼星知道他最好不要提供帮助，他知道莱姆斯有多骄傲：他甚至不会接受他的工作邀请——但这仍然让小天狼星感到不舒服和内疚，因为他儿时的朋友为生活挣扎的时候，他却有那么多钱。

梅林啊，他真希望能帮助莱姆斯。他甚至考虑过匿名帮助他，但他知道莱姆斯会马上猜出谁是他的恩人。

"我过得很好,"莱姆斯回答道，脸上带着温柔的微笑，把他从胡思乱想中拉了出来。 "我在法国遇到了一个很棒的女人。"

小天狼星挺直身子，朝莱姆斯微笑着。 "真的吗？ 是时候了！ 快跟我说说她。"

莱姆斯摇了摇头。 "以后再说吧。你想谈什么?"

小天狼星的笑容消失了。

他给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，喝了一小口，然后盯着酒杯。 "去年你见过他吗?"

一阵沉默。

"是的,"莱姆斯最后说。 "一次。"

小天狼星咬紧牙关，不让自己向莱姆斯提出数不尽的问题。

"他... ...还好吗?" 小天狼星低头看着他的桌子说。虽然乔尼一直坚持说他不需要小天狼星，但是如果他几个星期没有见到小天狼星，他就会变得焦躁。11个月没有见面似乎是不可想象的。

"他看起来很好,"莱姆斯说。

小天狼星撅起嘴唇，莫名其妙地感到失望。该死的，他真的想让乔尼感到煎熬吗？ 没有他，乔尼也过得很好，这是件好事。是的，他们之间莫名其妙的标记总是让乔尼烦躁，如果他知道如何解决，那是件好事。

"他提到我了吗?" 小天狼星没来得及阻止自己就问道。

莱姆斯盯着他，摇了摇头。

小天狼星狼吞虎咽地喝下他的威士忌，享受着那种灼烧的感觉。他看着桌上堆积如山的文件，尽量不去想乔尼无数次地帮他处理。

寂静继续弥漫着。

"我从来没有问过你对伊芙琳的看法,"小天狼星说，最后问了他一直想问的问题。 "你认为我犯了一个错误吗?"

莱姆斯没有立即回答。

"她看起来... ...不错，骄傲自大，但你圈子里的大多数人都是这样。"

小天狼星渴望着有一天莱姆斯会说是”我们”而不是”你”。

"我只是不确定你娶她的理由是否正确,"莱姆斯补充说。

小天狼星拉长了脸。 "老头子不停地唠叨我，我母亲也执着于让我尽快生下一个布莱克继承人——"

"我不是这个意思，大脚板,"莱姆斯说，听起来有些犹豫。

小天狼星凝视着他。 "那你是什么意思?"

莱姆斯的表情变得紧绷起来。 "还记得你迷恋玛琳麦金农的时候吗?"

小天狼星皱起了眉，他现在完全糊涂了。这有什么关系吗？

"玛琳... ...她基本上就是女版詹姆,"莱姆斯说，眼睛没有看着小天狼星。

小天狼星盯着他。他的第一个冲动是想笑，但是后来... ...然后他想到了玛琳——她那淡褐色的眼睛和凌乱的黑发，她歪着的微笑和可爱熟悉的面孔，他感到胃一阵紧缩。

"你是在暗示... ..."

"你倾向于... ...转移感情，大脚板。"莱姆斯说，看上去仍然不自在，带着一点同情。 "听着，我不是说你以那种形式想要詹姆——我真的不这么认为——但你对詹姆的情感依恋绝对是你认为玛琳有吸引力的原因之一。"

小天狼星大笑起来。 "那又怎样，你认为我娶伊芙琳是因为她长得也像詹姆？ 她一点也不像他!"

莱姆斯盯着他，然后慢慢地摇了摇头。 "有时候我真不敢相信你竟然如此盲目。 她长得不像詹姆。"

小天狼星感到一阵不愉快的刺痛，不舒服地想起了小矮星彼得多年前说过的话。

“你从来不会注意到那些对你不方便的事情。” 

小天狼星撅起了嘴. "你是在暗示她长得有点像乔尼吗?"

"有点?" 莱姆斯干巴巴地说。 "她可能是他的双胞胎妹妹。"

小天狼星怒视着他，他的脸变得燥热。 "我真的不喜欢你的暗示，月亮脸。"

莱姆斯叹了口气。 "听着，我并不是说你暗恋乔尼——我知道你是直男——但你不能否认你们之间有某种感情。你非常依恋他，欣赏他，所以你被长得很像乔尼的伊芙琳吸引了。我想说的是，你基本上把对乔尼的情感吸引升华为对伊芙琳的肉体吸引。" 莱姆斯别扭地笑了。 "对任何有眼睛的人来说，这都是显而易见的。你说乔恩为什么这么瞧不起伊芙琳呢?"

小天狼星的胃还是不舒服。 "他知道吗?"

莱姆斯不可置信地看了他一眼。 "乔纳森罗西尔是我见过的最有洞察力的人之一。 他很难忽视你基本上是在和一个女版的他结婚。我觉得... 我觉得这就是你的婚姻最让他不安的地方。他觉得自己被取代了。"

小天狼星哼了一声。 "撇开外表不谈，伊芙琳一点也不像乔尼。他比她更有个性——"他停下来，意识到自己一直在做什么：他在比较，发现伊芙琳的缺点。

他是不是潜意识里一直在这么做？

这就是他开始不喜欢伊芙琳的原因吗？

这种想法非常令人不安。

"看，大脚板,"雷穆斯做了个鬼脸。 "我说这些不是为了让你感到内疚。你就是这样的人，你一直都是这样。可以这样想: 你爱的人非常有限，你对他们的感情如此强烈，以至于这些关系定义并影响了对你不那么重要的人。我很高兴你喜欢哈利，只是因为他是哈利，而不是作为詹姆的延伸。"

小天狼星瞪着他。 "你真的认为我会那么做吗?"

莱姆斯畏缩了。 "老实说，我觉得如果哈利再大一点，你肯定会把他看成一个迷你版的詹姆。但是你养大了他，我很高兴看到你没有那样对待他，尽管他和詹姆长得一模一样。"

"哈利就是我没有血缘关系的儿子,"小天狼星说。

莱姆斯轻声说:"我知道，大脚板。我也知道他有多爱你。说实话，我很惊讶他居然不叫你爸爸。"

小天狼星若有所思地笑了。 "我觉得他想，我不介意他怎么叫，但是我不知道，月亮脸... ..."他用手捋了捋头发，它们又留长了。他需要理发了。 "我觉得这是对詹姆的不尊重。他才是哈利的爸爸。他为了保护哈利而献出了生命。哈利叫我什么重要吗？ 只是一个称呼而已。"

莱姆斯看上去若有所思。 "我觉得叫你'爸爸'，对他来说很重要。詹姆对他来说只是一个故事，你才是抚养他长大的人。现在你有了自己的亲儿子，他可能会开始觉得自己是个局外人。"

小天狼星皱起了眉，他没有那样想过。 "我会考虑的... ..."

"你应该这么做,"莱姆斯说，然后微微一笑。 "我从没想过你在三十岁之前就已经是两个孩子的父亲了。"

小天狼星笑了。 "我也没想到，我不觉得自己是两个孩子的父亲。" 他没有完全说实话。他不再是以前那个不计后果的捣蛋鬼了。他要抚养哈利，保护他不受人们过度关注，解决魂器，承担布莱克家族和威森加摩的责任——所有这一切都不可避免地改变了他。他觉得自己变了一个人，变得更成熟更有责任心。

但是在莱姆斯身边，感觉他不得不扮演一个熟悉的角色，一个无忧无虑、不负责任的大脚板，一个他早已不再适合的角色。说实话，他有点害怕，如果他不再表现得像那个莱姆斯熟悉的大脚怪，他们就会觉得彼此是陌生人。

梅林啊，他想乔尼了。

小天狼星撇开这个念头，冲着莱姆斯咧嘴笑了笑。 "现在跟我说说你提到的那个可爱的法国女孩。她漂亮吗?"

莱姆斯转了转眼睛。

***

小天狼星关上了詹姆· 乔纳森房间的门，把他留给能干的克利切——这个老精灵几乎崇拜这个新生儿，所以小天狼星相信他的儿子是安全的。他走了一小段路来到哈利的房间，向他道晚安。

小天狼星发现床空了。过了一会儿，他才注意到那个男孩坐在窗台上，他的小胳膊抱着他的膝盖。

"哈利?"

小天狼星皱着眉头走过去，把一只手放在哈利的小肩膀上。 "嘿，孩子，你还好吗?"

"我没事，小天狼星叔叔,"哈利轻声说。

小天狼星打量着他，他的思绪又回到了和莱姆斯的谈话上。他犹豫了一下，不知道如何提出这个话题，也不知道是否应该在哈利心烦意乱的时候提出这个问题。 他认为哈利并不是因为伊芙琳的死而难过——他们俩都不喜欢对方——这让他怀疑哈利是否因为几天前听到小天狼星和母亲的争吵而不安。即使他没听见，哈利也会注意到他和沃尔布加已经不说话了，孩子们对这样的事情很敏感。

"你能告诉我你为什么难过吗?" 小天狼星问，把小男孩拉近了一点，这样他的身体紧贴着小天狼星的胸口。

哈利转过头，咕哝了几句。

"你能说大声点吗，哈利?"

男孩叹了口气，用稍微大一点的声音说:"你还会结婚吗?"

小天狼星用手指梳理着那蓬乱的头发。 "你想让我再婚吗?"

哈利摇了摇头。 "我不喜欢伊芙琳阿姨,"他小声承认。"我很高兴她不在了。"

小天狼星的胸口一阵疼痛，他再一次咒骂自己，因为他用自己的下半身思考，选择了一个完全不适合做哈利母亲的妻子。

"不，我不太可能再结婚了,"小天狼星说，紧紧地拥抱着这个男孩。 "我们不需要其他人，对吧？ 有你，我和 JJ 就足够了。"

哈利默默地贴着他的胸口。"阿姨怎么办？ 你不再爱她了吗?"

小天狼星觉得自己的嘴里变得苦涩。他希望自己能停止爱她。这肯定会让事情变得更简单。"她是我的母亲。我会爱她直到我死的那一天。但是，伙计，即使是相爱的人也会吵架，这很正常。吵架并不意味着就会互相憎恨，好吗?"

哈利又安静下来了。 "这么说你不恨乔尼叔叔了?"

小天狼星凝视着窗外。"我当然不恨他。"

"那我们能把他找回来吗?" 哈利说，几乎听不到声音。"我想念他。"

小天狼星的喉咙不舒服，他回想起最后一次和乔尼的谈话。 "我相信他也很想你，哈利。"

这很有趣。

他记得五年前曾想过，乔纳森 · 罗西尔不是詹姆，也永远不会像詹姆那样亲近他——他永远不会成为他最好的朋友。

小天狼星在詹姆死后这么快就有了一个新的好朋友，他感到非常内疚。他一直告诉自己，他和詹姆的友谊更加深厚，完全不同于他和乔尼的友谊。

事实是... ...事实是，如果现在让他选择詹姆或乔尼回到他身边，小天狼星完全不确定他一定会选择詹姆。

这使他感到非常难受。

这就是为什么他那么犹豫是否让哈利叫他爸爸：小天狼星已经觉得他背叛了詹姆，因为他更需要乔尼; 偷走詹姆的儿子让他觉得这是一种对詹姆的终极背叛。

“你太自私了，Siri，”他的内心用乔尼的声音说。“孩子的需求难道不比你的内疚更重要吗？”

小天狼星咬紧牙关，望着哈利那双绿色的眼睛，那双眼睛那么信任地望看着他。 "你现在六岁了，已经可以做决定了。你... 你想叫我爸爸吗?你不必这么做——我只是想知道。"

哈利的眼睛睁得大大的。 "真的吗?" 他屏息问。

小天狼星微笑着吻了吻他的额头。 "当然了，小狗，只要你愿意。"

"我愿意,"哈利平静地说，他的下巴颤抖着，微笑着看着小天狼星。

小天狼星紧紧地抱着他，他感到心口越来越紧。他既高兴又悲伤。这个称呼应该属于尖头叉子的。

"那么我很荣幸你为我的儿子，孩子。"

哈利的双臂紧紧地抱着他。

小天狼星闭上了眼睛，呼吸着他孩子熟悉的气味。

他觉得这是个正确的决定，但是这丝毫没有消除他内心深处那可怕的负罪感。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔纳森罗西尔回来了。小天狼星发现有比他的骄傲更重要的事情。

JJ四个月大时，乔尼回到了英国。

或者更确切地说，小天狼星从格林格拉斯先生那里听到了这个消息，这个不经意提到的消息让小天狼星全身僵硬，忘记了他们在谈论什么。

"不,"他过了一会儿说道。 "我还没见到他。" 我根本不知道他回来了。

小天狼星的第一个冲动是幻影移形到罗西尔庄园，但他强迫自己停下来思考：如果乔尼回来了，却没有告诉他这件事，那可能意味着什么。

这让小天狼星想起了他们上次的谈话——乔尼说过的话-——他心里感到一丝焦虑。

*** 

15个月前

"我要出国了。"

小天狼星张开嘴，又闭上了，深深地皱起眉头。他来到罗西尔庄园是因为乔尼没有出现在他的婚礼上而感到沮丧和愤怒，但是他甚至没有机会"大发脾气"。因为他发现乔尼在收拾行李。

"去哪儿？ 多长时间?" 小天狼星问。

乔恩耸耸肩，背对着小天狼星，随意地挥动他的魔杖，把衣服放进他的箱子里。 "不确定需要多长时间。"

"你说什么?" 小天狼星说，眯起眼睛，走近一些。

乔尼的肩膀紧绷。 "你知道我在说什么，小天狼星。我已经受够了。"

"你不必走,"小天狼星急忙说，他的心跳得更快了。 "你知道我不介意的。"

"这让我很困扰,"乔尼厉声说道，转过身，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光芒。房间的空气里充满了黑魔法，这座古老的房子对罗西尔大人的愤怒做出了反应。

小天狼星的背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。 "乔尼——"

"别叫我乔尼,"他怒视着他。 "你在这儿干什么？ 你应该在家陪你老婆。现在出去。我要赶一个国际港的门钥匙。"

"你要离开多久?" 小天狼星沙哑地说。 "哈利会想你的。"

乔尼的嘴唇抿起，他的眼睛打量着小天狼星的脸，他的目光里有一种饥饿和憎恶的情绪。 "我相信哈利不会的,"他直截了当地说，然后转过头去。 "比克西!"

一道裂缝。

"主人叫比克西?"

"送布莱克先生到飞路房间。他要走了。"

小天狼星盯着他。就这样？ 他最好的朋友要出国很长一段时间，而他甚至不打算给他一个告别拥抱？

"我甚至得不到一个告别拥抱?" 小天狼星问，挤出一个扭曲的微笑。

乔尼带着紧张的表情盯着他，然后低声咒骂着走上前去。

小天狼星闭上了眼睛，乔尼的双臂紧紧地搂着他，这种感觉在他们多年的友谊之后变得非常熟悉。他和尖头叉子一直都非常亲密，但他和乔尼的友谊却是亲密的全新层次。对自己的性取向不那么确定的男人可能会觉得很奇怪。但是经过这么多年，小天狼星发现乔尼的触摸比任何其他人的触摸都更令人安心——包括他的母亲。

这已经是他生活里不可或缺的一部分。

"我会处理好的，然后我们就没事了,"乔尼紧紧地贴着小天狼星的脖子说。

小天狼星皱起了眉，抑制住说出没有什么需要处理的冲动，他们现在这样很好，但他知道自己没有权利这么做。这件事给乔尼造成不便，而不是他。如果乔尼想找到解决标记问题的办法，那是他的选择，小天狼星没有发言权。

"好吧,"小天狼星说，一边用手梳理着乔尼浓密的头发，然后轻轻地拍了拍他的背。 "但是你每个星期都要给我寄信。"

"我会的。"

小天狼星还不知道他在撒谎。

乔尼一封信也没写。 

*** 

小天狼星等了整整两天，最后忍不住幻影移形到了罗西尔庄园。

比克西带他去了书房。

乔尼坐在桌子后面，忙着处理堆积如山的文件。

当小天狼星走进房间的时候，他没有抬起眼睛，所以小天狼星抓住机会仔细打量他。他看起来... 很不错。他身体健康，皮肤黝黑，他身上的肌肉显得好像他在国外做的是体力活。

当Jon终于抬起头来的时候，他那双蓝眼睛和他黝黑的皮肤形成了鲜明的对比。 当他盯着小天狼星的时候，他的目光让人不可捉摸。

有很长一段时间，他们只是面面相觑。

"我对你妻子的去世表示哀悼,"Jon最后低声说。

小天狼星向前走了几步，但是乔尼显然不想拥抱他——不想碰他——他坐到了桌子的另一边，感到不知所措。

这让他想起了乔尼离开前说的话——除非他摆脱对小天狼星的迷恋，否则他不会回来——小天狼星的内心不舒服得紧绷起来。他聚精会神地打量着Jon——他看上去完全放松了，他的表情平静而镇定。

"那么,"小天狼星说，强迫自己的声音听起来很随意。"你去哪儿了?"

"亚洲,"Jon说。

"亚洲没有猫头鹰吗?" 小天狼星忍不住问道。

Jon给了他一个难以理解的眼神。 "我住在西藏最古老的巫师群体里。他们几乎与外界没有任何联系。"

小天狼星撅起了嘴。这不是借口。你还是和莱姆斯见面了。

"他们帮你了吗?" 他说，他的声音比他想象的还要清脆。

"是的,"Jon答道。

小天狼星盯着他。他说不好自己是什么感觉，但这更接近于失望而不是开心。 梅林啊，他真的像虫尾巴说的那么自私吗？ 他喜欢Jon需要他吗？这真是一团糟，该死的。

"实际上，他们还教会了我一个晦涩的定位咒语，我相信对你非常有用。"

小天狼星皱起了眉，对这个话题的转换很困惑，然后当他意识到他的朋友指的是什么时，他用眼睛盯着乔尼的脸。 "使用定位咒语无法找到魂器，伏地魔可没那么笨。"

Jon抓起一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔开始写， "这不是一个普通的定位咒，这是一种古老的魔法，它利用东西的某种本质来寻找其他具有同样本质的东西。你还留着斯莱特林的挂坠盒，对吧?"

小天狼星点点头，脑子里一片空白。 "一个曾经的魂器容器就够了吗？我用了一个摄魂怪摧毁了两个魂器，现在已经不剩什么了。"

"像那样的黑魔法总是会污染物体,"乔尼说，还在羊皮纸上写着什么。 "残留的魔法应该足以让定位咒发挥作用。当然，这不会很精确，但至少能让我们大致了解它们的位置和数量。"

小天狼星听到乔尼说”我们”几乎笑了，他很高兴知道乔尼仍然把他当成自己人。

"尽管我仍然认为7是最有可能的数字，也是最神奇稳定的数字，但如果黑魔王在死前没有设法创造出所有魂器的话，这个数字可能会少于7。" 乔尼停止了写信，把目光转向小天狼星。 "如此强大的咒语需要巨大的力量。严格来说，这不是一个简单的咒语，而是一种仪式。这是一种黑暗的仪式，所以即使是邓布利多操作，他也不一定能成功。"

小天狼星皱起了眉。 "难道我们不能用强化仪式加强我们的魔法力量进行这个操作吗?"

乔尼的脸上掠过一丝几乎看不见的痛苦表情。 "如果你想使用强化仪式，你必须找别人。也许是你母亲。"

小天狼星眯起了眼睛。 "为什么？我的魔法和你的有更好的兼容性。"

"有人建议我不要让我的魔法碰触你,"乔尼说，然后继续写道。 "不然我可能又开始盯上你了。"

小天狼星抿起嘴，他咬住舌头，不让自己说出可能让自己后悔的话。没关系，他可以问他的母亲。他根本不需要乔尼和他做朋友。也许这样更好。

"看这儿,"Jon说，把羊皮纸推向小天狼星。 "我描述了仪式以及你需要的一切。"

小天狼星拿过羊皮纸，扫了一眼里面的东西。这个仪式的一些部分让他反胃，另一些则让他皱起眉头。" nāgas的鳞片？它们不是已经灭绝了吗？"

"我从印度带来了一些,"乔尼说。"你得告诉我你什么时候准备举行仪式，我不会参与，但我需要一旁观察。那个仪式... 非常不稳定。即使是一个小错误也会是灾难性的。你准备好了就叫我吧。"

小天狼星假装没听见乔尼的送客之意，他继续坐在椅子上，直到最后乔尼再次抬起眼睛看着他。

"哈利很想你,"小天狼星说。

Jon的神色有点缓和了。"我也想念那个孩子。我会尽量抽出时间见他，但我现在有太多的文书工作要处理。"

这是小天狼星选择忽视的又一次明显的送客之意。他只是... 他还没准备好离开。乔尼可能不再需要他了，但小天狼星却不这样想这。

"我想是我杀了伊芙琳,"他看着乔尼的眼睛说。这是一个他无法和莱姆斯谈论的话题。莱姆斯永远不会明白。

乔尼的表情没有改变。他轻轻地抬起头。 "难道你不能确定你是否做了吗?"

小天狼星摇摇头，用手捋了捋头发。"我不确定，我认为是房子——是家庭魔法，起了作用。因为它能感觉到我想要自由。"

乔尼的眼睛里闪烁着什么东西。他把目光移开，表情若有所思。"尽管巫师祖宅的魔法显然能够响应主人的命令，但我从未听说它能够响应主人的愿望。如果真是这样的话，那真的很奇怪。你确定她不是自然死亡吗?"

小天狼星皱着眉头说:"她因为生孩子而变得虚弱，但是一开始她看起来还不错。"。 "她的死有些不正常，连治疗师也无法解释。"

"但这并不意味着它与你有任何关系。"

"我知道，但正如我母亲指出的那样，她的死对我来说是种解脱。"

"你的母亲,"Jon低声说，表情深沉。 "真有意思。"

小天狼星眯起眼睛看着他。"你不会认为... ..."

乔尼耸耸肩。"如果是我杀了人，我会做的第一件事就是指责别人做了这件事，把注意力从我身上转移开。你母亲确实有杀人动机。"

小天狼星咯咯地笑了，这笑声甚至在他听起来都觉得非常尴尬。"什么意思?"

乔尼扬起了眉毛。"你以为我不知道你妈妈有多爱你吗？塞尔温家的女孩只是她的传宗接代工具。她得到了她非常想要的继承人。为什么她还要和你妻子分享你呢?"

小天狼星紧张地看了他一眼，他的脸有点发热。 "如果你是在暗示——"

"我没有暗示什么,"乔尼说，目不转睛地盯着他。 "我不确定这是不是真相，但是作为一个曾经如此迷恋你的人，相信我，她的占有欲足以成为杀死这个女孩的动机。"

乔尼用了过去时，小天狼星没有理会这一点，而是把头歪向一边，第一次好奇地问道:"你杀了你的堂兄吗?"

乔尼大笑起来。 "Siri，你问这个问题只用了五年时间。这一定是某种纪录。"

小天狼星凝视着他。"你做了吗?"

乔尼的表情变得阴沉起来。 "他强奸了安娜斯塔西娅,"他直截了当地说。

小天狼星点点头，认为这是杀死埃文罗西尔的充分理由。反正那个变态的混蛋也活该。

"所以你真的认为那是我母亲,"小天狼星说。

"也许吧。" 乔尼耸了耸肩，把目光转向他的文书工作。

小天狼星盯着他，感觉很奇怪。乔纳森罗西尔面前他有一种完全陌生的感觉。每当他们在同一个房间里的时候，他习惯了乔尼那种专注而热情的目光。现在的感觉不太对劲，该死的。

并不是说他需要乔尼的关注或者别的什么。

他只是..

"我给儿子取名詹姆· 乔纳森 · 布莱克,"小天狼星说。

乔尼把目光从文书工作上移开，给了他意味深长的眼神。 "我想你母亲一定很激动。"

小天狼星做了个鬼脸，他们互相看了看，然后突然大笑起来。

小天狼星深深地松了一口气，因为他们还能一起笑，他看见了乔尼被逗乐的眼神，认真地说:"我很高兴你回来了。"

乔尼目光中的笑意消失了。他轻快地点了点头，然后回头看了看他的文件。他手中的羽毛笔啪地一声折断了。"你应该回去了，我有点忙。"

小天狼星站了起来，看了乔尼一会儿，仍然有点期待着一个拥抱，但显然没有等来，然后他离开了，尽量忽视这种错误的感觉。

他低头看着手中握着的羊皮纸，试图感受到他此刻应该感受到的兴奋。这是一个巨大的挑战。在摧毁了两个魂器之后，他们毫无进展。如果这个晦涩的仪式能够帮助他们找到剩余的魂器，那么他的肩上就会卸下一个沉重的负担。

小天狼星应该很兴奋。

他应该兴奋得不得了。

但是他的兴奋被内心的不安和不满淹没了。

***

这个仪式并不是小天狼星遇到过的最复杂的黑暗仪式。事实上，这非常简单：他所要做的就是在挂坠盒上施几个黑魔法，然后制作并喝下一种药水。但是药剂所需的成分是如此稀有昂贵，以至于即使布莱克家族有相当多的资源，他还是花了一个月的时间来凑齐除了乔尼提供的鳞片以外的所有必需成分。

"你确定罗西尔说得没有错吗?" 沃尔布加对乔尼的笔记皱着眉头说。 "这没什么意义。"

小天狼星没有看她。尽管他们又开始交谈了——他们从来不善于忽视对方——但他们的关系仍然相当紧张。小天狼星既想和她和好，又想让她知道他不会再做她想让他做的事情了。这两种矛盾的冲突让他要发疯了。

"我相信他,"小天狼星说，对她的嘲笑视而不见。

"龙血不应该像罗西尔说的那样发挥作用,"沃尔布加说。"当它和凤凰的眼泪混合在一起的时候就不是了。这说不通啊，小天狼星。"

"我们很快就会知道你们中谁是对的,"小天狼星中立地说。但是他的语气可能不够中立，因为她怒视着他。即使不看着她，他也能感觉到她的目光。

"你必须喝下这剂魔药。你知道如果罗西尔错了，这个仪式对你来说将是极其危险的，对吧?"

小天狼星紧闭双唇。他当然知道。该死的，他不是个白痴，其中一些成分通常不会这么混合。

"你不应该盲目地相信他,"沃尔布加说。 "他到底做了什么值得你信任？你也不应该告诉罗西尔关于魂器的事。他是黑魔王的支持者。"

"你也是他的支持者。"

"是的，但我是你的母亲。"

"他是我最好的朋友,"小天狼星咬牙切齿地说。

"是吗？真奇怪，自从他回到英国以后，他一次也没来过这里。"

小天狼星小心翼翼地把凤凰的眼泪放在仪式的其他材料旁边。他的手指没有颤抖，尽管愤怒在他的内心积累。像往常一样，沃尔布加布莱克清楚地知道说什么会对他造成最大的伤害。

小天狼星还没来得及说什么，脚步声就传来了，克利切和乔尼走进了房间。

"罗西尔大人来了,"克利切相当多余地宣布。

Jon看着小天狼星和沃尔布加，他不太可能忽视房间里的紧张气氛，但他没有对此发表评论。

相反，他走近沃尔布加，吻了吻她的手指。"夫人。自从我上次见到你以来，你看上去一点也没老。"

小天狼星几乎翻了个白眼。乔尼是个油嘴滑舌的人，当他的嘴碰到沃尔布加的手时，他必须从睫毛下那么看着她吗？ 真是太恶心了。他的母亲也好不到哪里去。 尽管她完全鄙视罗西尔，她的目光还是在他那张英俊的愚蠢的脸上停留了太长时间。

小天狼星皱着眉，清了清嗓子。

乔尼终于松开了沃尔布加的手，看向他。他好像被逗乐了， "你就是不能忍受不成为被关注的焦点，是吗?" 他喃喃地说，然后把目光转到摆好的材料上。 "我们开始吧。"

乔尼没有参加任何仪式，只是冷静地观察他们的魔杖操作，偶尔评论一下。定位仪式所需的魔药难以置信地复杂: 正如乔尼不断提醒他们的那样，许多配料必须在非常精确的时间，以非常特殊的方法加入。

他的母亲一点也不觉得有趣。也许是她对乔尼的出现感到愤怒，也许是最近她和小天狼星之间的隔阂造成的，但是他们努力进行强化仪式来结合他们的魔力。这种联结形成了，但并不牢固。

小天狼星皱起了眉，试图估计他获得了多少魔力。不多，过了一会儿，他评价道。

但是他什么也没说，不愿意向乔尼承认。他到底需要多少能量？他是一个非常强大的巫师，一点小小的提升就足够了吧？

事实证明并非如此。

"你这个愚蠢的白痴,"小天狼星痛苦地倒下呻吟时，乔尼沙哑地说，因为失败的仪式给他的身体造成了巨大的伤害。

小天狼星有气无力地笑了。 "愚蠢的白痴这句是多余的，你不觉得吗?"

"闭嘴," 罗西尔说，眼睛瞪着他。"起来。 我们必须再试一次——抛开你那愚蠢的格兰芬多式英雄主义吧。"

小天狼星挣扎着站了起来，他的整个身体都在抗议。他觉得自己像个百岁老人，而不是二十七岁。

"释放强化链接,"强尼咬牙切齿。 "这显然是没用的。"

沃尔布加发出一声愤怒的声音，但小天狼星没有看她。

他盯着乔尼。 "我以为你不会让你的魔法碰到我的呢?"

罗西尔的表情很阴沉。"我显然需要这么做。不然那会要了你的命，你这个白痴。 现在立刻断开联结。

小天狼星打破了他与母亲之间的魔法链接，随着剧烈的疼痛，他眨了眨眼睛。梅林的，这感觉几乎比钻心剜骨还要糟糕。他隐隐约约地意识到Jon给他喂了几滴血，Jon低声念着长长的加强仪式咒语，但疼痛分散了他的注意力，使他无法专注于其他事情。

然后魔法——黑暗的，熟悉的，美妙的魔法——猛地袭击了他，小天狼星呻吟着，这次是出于快乐。

他睁开眼睛，把目光集中在乔尼身上。

乔尼满脸通红，饥饿地盯着小天狼星，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着强烈的光芒。

"对不起,"小天狼星喃喃地说，但是说实话，他并不觉得特别抱歉。

乔尼怒视着他，然后把他的脸贴在小天狼星的喉咙上，打了个寒颤。 "去你的。"

"对不起,"小天狼星说，用他贪婪的手指拨弄着乔尼的头发。

"闭嘴,"乔尼咬紧牙关，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。"你是个该死的骗子。"

小天狼星把他抱得更紧了。

梅林啊，他想念这个。

"如果你们两个做得差不多了，在这些无价之宝变得失效之前，我们还有一个仪式要做。"

沃尔布加刻薄的声音让小天狼星脸红，他稍稍分开了一点。乔尼发出一声咆哮，双臂仍然紧紧地抱着他。

"她说得对，乔尼,"小天狼星说，然后低声对着他朋友的耳朵说,"一会儿再说。"

乔尼轻快地点了点头分开了。他花了好几分钟才平静下来，不再看小天狼星了。 "你觉得自己能够完成这个仪式吗? 还是你想让我来做?"

"我感觉很好,"小天狼星说。他不仅仅是感觉很好。他从来没有感觉这么好，感到这么强大。强化仪式总是有效的，但是它的效果完全取决于巫师的魔法兼容性。就像是乔尼在他身上留下的标记的证明——他们有着奇妙的的魔力相容性，他们的魔力完美地互补。

小天狼星强迫他停止专注于他们之间的联结，喝下了他们准备好的魔药。虽然尝起来还是那么恶心，但已经不再让他觉得自己的身体受到折磨。

小天狼星仍然颤抖着，因为他感觉到仪式的魔力再次控制了他。这一次它起作用了：他感觉到他身体的一部分飘出去，看到了某些东西。这真是奇怪的体验。他觉得自己分裂成了两部分，他觉得自己是冰冷的大地，是雪，是呼啸在山间的十二月狂风——然后一系列的画面在他的脑海中闪过：熟悉的宏伟的城堡、花园里的孔雀、巨大的光亮的青铜门、一个半隐在树丛中的破旧的小棚屋——

小天狼星呻吟着，觉得他的膝盖快要断了，仪式的魔力剧烈地脱离了他。

"四个,"他用低沉的声音开口说。 "还有四个。"

沃尔布加看起来很严肃，而乔尼只是盯着他看。 "在哪儿?"

小天狼星皱起了眉，试图弄清楚他所看到的是什么. "一个是在霍格沃茨的某个地方。"

沃尔布加嗤之以鼻。"难以置信，这是极其愚蠢的。"

乔尼看上去若有所思。"我认为这相当明智。没有人会在霍格沃茨找它。城堡很大，有许多未被发现的秘密。人们仍然没有找到斯莱特林的密室，即使城堡已经被搜索了数百次。如果里德尔发现了它，没有比那里更安全的地方了。"

沃尔布加不情愿地点点头，看着小天狼星。 "还有哪儿?"

"我想有一个在马尔福庄园,"小天狼星说着站了起来，他觉得自己像新生儿一样虚弱，但他尽量不表现出来。

沃尔布加皱起了眉头。"但我们已经找过了。"

"我们一定是错过了,"小天狼星耸耸肩说。 "那地方跟霍格沃茨一样大。"

"我们得更彻底地搜查一下,"乔尼说，走近小天狼星，用大拇指摩擦他的手腕。 "那另外两个呢?"

小天狼星斜靠在他身边。操，他想把脸埋在床上睡上一个星期。 "一个在古灵阁,"小天狼星叹了口气说。

乔尼低声咒骂。小天狼星也有同感。要闯入古灵阁几乎是不可能的。他们也不知道魂器在哪个金库，伏地魔有那么多的追随者。

"最后一个魂器在哪儿?" 沃尔布加问。

小天狼星皱起了眉，他完全不知道这个破旧的小棚屋在哪儿。这是一个完全不同于其他地方的地方，也是一个他完全不认识的地方。他无法想象那个小屋怎么会和伏地魔联系在一起。

"克利切!"

"主人召唤克利切?"

"把我的冥想盆拿来,"小天狼星说。也许乔尼或沃尔布加会发现他错过了什么。如果没有发现什么，他就得拿给邓布利多看。

小天狼星一想到这个就做了个鬼脸，但是如果需要的话，他愿意这么做。尽管他和校长的关系不算很好，但他们有相同的目标，有些东西比骄傲更重要。

他的儿子远比他的骄傲重要。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纳西莎觉得他们有点奇怪。他们并不比其他朋友站得更近，小天狼星随意地搂着罗西尔的肩膀，很明显他们是好朋友。然而......他们看对方的眼神让她有点不自在，好像她是一个入侵者。

纳西莎 · 布莱克 · 马尔福不是傻瓜。

 

她知道很多人认为她只不过有一张漂亮的脸蛋，但是每个真正了解她的人都知道她远非如此。她是马尔福家族在黑魔王倒台后可以完全不被牵连的唯一原因。在她的丈夫和公公等待审判期间，是她贿赂、威胁、勒索威森加摩成员，是她向预言家日报慷慨解囊，确保媒体对马尔福一家进行正面报道。

 

所以纳西莎马尔福不是个傻瓜。她完全知道乔纳森罗西尔一定在找什么东西。除了无意义的寒暄之外，他从来没有太在意过她，但他现在别有用心地和她跳舞、调情。

 

纳西莎可能是一个尽职的妻子和母亲，她可能非常爱她的丈夫，她结婚了，但她仍然是一个女人。她是一个年轻、健康的女人，乔纳森罗西尔无疑是她见过的最有魅力的男人。尽管她怀疑他突然对她产生兴趣的原因，他显然是在有意讨好她。当罗西尔大人将她拥入怀中时，每个参加舞会的女人都会嫉妒她，这是一种相当令人愉快的暧昧。纳西莎能感觉到她公公对她的批判性的注视，她也在思考自己是否应该拒绝罗西尔的邀请，不过她更喜欢玩火，喜欢把阿布拉克萨斯惹毛。毕竟她是个布莱克，她不是一个温顺的女孩，尽管她的外表一本正经。

 

"你是一个出色的舞者，马尔福太太,"罗西尔低声说，他温暖的呼吸拂过她的耳朵，使她颤抖。

 

纳西莎微微一笑，感觉到他的手放在她的腰部。 "纳西莎,"她低声说，抬起眼睛。 "你可以叫我纳西莎。"

 

他朝她微笑。"那你应该叫我乔纳森。"

 

她扬起眉毛，感到燥热，并试图假装自己对那双蓝眼睛完全免疫。你已经结婚了，茜茜。别犯傻了，他显然另有目的。

 

"乔纳森?" 她说， "我听见我堂弟叫你乔尼。"

 

罗西尔的眼睛里好像闪过什么。 "他是唯一这么叫的人。"

 

"这可能就是他这么做的原因,"纳西莎笑着说。"我很清楚我堂弟的反叛本性。" 纳西莎私下里很遗憾小天狼星没有继续反叛。她一直希望她的德拉科能成为布莱克的继承人，但是小天狼星现在似乎很认真地履行自己的责任，并没有想要反抗他的家族。纳西莎可以安慰自己说，德拉科仍然会继承马尔福家族的财产，这笔财产和布莱克一样庞大，但是财富并不是一切。布莱克家族在政治上比马尔福家族更强大。 更不用说布莱克家族收藏的那些传家宝是无与伦比的。真是太遗憾了。她的德拉科会成为一个出色的布莱克领主。但是现在几乎不可能了，因为小天狼星现在有了自己的继承人。

 

"反抗是他的本性,"罗西尔重复着，卷起了唇。 "可以这么说。"

 

纳西莎好奇地看了他一眼。当罗西尔谈到小天狼星的时候，他的语气有些不同，但是他英俊的脸庞让人读不懂他的想法。这太不公平了，纳西莎想。英俊的男人不应该同时拥有财富、权力和令人愉快的神秘感。她只是一个女人， 一个非常好奇的女人。

 

她看了罗西尔一会儿，决定直言不讳，有时，坦率是最好的策略。此外，纳西莎很清阿布拉克萨斯会在几分钟内出现在她身边，她的公公对她很有保护欲。

 

保护欲？她内心的声音充满了讽刺。痴迷是一个更恰当的形容。

 

把这个念头赶走，纳西莎与罗西尔目不转睛地对视着。"你想要什么，乔纳森?"

 

罗西尔盯着她看了一会儿，他的目光如此锐利，有那么一会儿，她不禁怀疑她是不是在对她使用摄神取念。"我知道你的丈夫，或者你的公公，拥有黑魔王托的某样东西。我想要那样东西。"

 

纳西莎把头歪向一边。"我为什么要帮你?"

 

他的表情变得精明。 "你没有黑魔标记,"过了一会儿，他说。 "你也是个布莱克。 布莱克通常太骄傲，不愿侍奉任何人。而且，我的线人说，当你发现你的丈夫和公公都是食死徒时，你很不高兴。"

 

纳西莎挑起眉毛，掩饰自己的不安。他怎么知道的？"我的丈夫和公公都是被夺魂咒控制了。"

 

他的嘴唇抽动了一下。 "他们当然是被控制了，我并不是有意暗示他们不是。毕竟，我确实认为他们是无辜的，并且说服了你的堂弟相信了他们。我相信当时被承诺说我会得到回报。现在我只要你帮我找到那个东西，当做还清了这个人情债。"

 

她皱着眉，感到胃不舒服地蜷缩着。

 

"你要我帮你一个大忙,"她小心翼翼地说。她确实欠罗西尔一个人情，但她知道自己必须小心谨慎。他们都是黑巫师，黑巫师之间的魔法债务是不能掉以轻心的。如果罗西尔觉得她拒绝偿还她的人情，他可以用一些仪式来寻求魔法赔偿。

 

他微微一笑，尽管笑意并没有传到他的眼睛，它们是冰冷的，"我也帮了你一个大忙。你知道说服小天狼星为你丈夫的投票获得自由有多难吗?"

 

纳西莎做了个鬼脸。毕竟，她是在没能说服小天狼星之后才求罗西尔的。即使是向阿克图勒斯求助也不行，老布莱克大人拒绝参与，他说马尔福一家应该为他们的愚蠢付出代价。所以如果小天狼星决定参加审判，那么小天狼星的投票非常重要。纳西莎很高兴罗西尔说服了小天狼星。他们太亲密了。如果小天狼星投了反对的票，卢修斯和阿布拉克萨斯现在可能在阿兹卡班，而不是主持这个圣诞舞会。

 

"你到底在找什么?" 她问。

 

"说实话，我不确定,"他说，做了个鬼脸。 "它可以是一本小黑皮书，也可以是一枚镶有黑色石头的戒指，但也可以是完全不同的东西。"

 

她皱起了眉头。他是认真的吗？ "我怎么能在不知道它是什么的情况下找到它呢?"

 

"你是一个布莱克,"他说，看起来毫不担心。 "布莱克对黑魔法非常敏感，凭着感觉寻找非常黑暗、非常奇怪的东西。" 他似乎犹豫了一下，然后又补充了一句:"感觉像是不应该存在的东西。"

 

纳西莎的脊梁一阵颤抖，一想到在她自己的家里竟然有这样一件属于黑魔王的东西，她极其不安。

 

"如果我找到了，你打算怎么办?" 她问，不由自主地看着他。乔纳森罗西尔从来不是一个食死徒，他过于骄傲和谨慎，不愿为任何人服务，就像她一样。他突然想参与这种事情，使她感到困惑。

 

"当你找到它的时候，我会毁掉它,"他说。

 

"为什么?" 她脱口而出，知道她不可能得到一个诚实的答案，但她无法抑制自己的好奇心。

 

他的脸上闪过一种冷酷和自我厌恶的情绪。 "为了保护我的人,"他看着她的眼睛说。

 

她慢慢地点点头。她能理解这一点。

 

"我会找到的," 舞会结束时她说。

 

他露出一个小小的、真诚的微笑，令人遗憾的对比出他曾经给她的所有迷人的微笑都是假的。 "谢谢你，纳西莎,"他说，把她的手举到他的嘴边，轻轻地吻着她的手指，蓝色的眼睛凝视着她。

 

纳西莎舔了舔嘴唇，感到嘴巴有点干。

 

"找到你了!" 一个熟悉的声音说。

 

她眨了眨眼睛，盯着她的堂弟，他似乎不知道从哪里冒出来。

 

小天狼星把一只胳膊搭在罗西尔的肩膀上，这个动作把她的手从罗西尔的嘴边推开了。

 

"你和我堂姐调完情了吗?" 小天狼星咧嘴一笑，显得不太友好。"她结婚了，你这个无赖。"

 

罗西尔有点恼怒地看了他一眼。"你一点礼貌都没有吗?"

 

纳西莎好奇地打量着他们。当然，她知道他们是亲密的朋友，但这是她第一次有机会在这么近的距离观看他们互动。

 

他们有些奇怪。他们并不比其他朋友站得更近。小天狼星很随意友好地搂着罗西尔的肩膀，很明显他们是好朋友。然而... ...他们看对方的眼神让她有点不自在，好像她在打扰他们。

 

这太荒谬了。她没有打扰任何人。她在自己家里。

 

"我要和你谈谈,"小天狼星看着他的朋友说。事实上，到目前为止，他几乎没有看过 纳西莎一眼。这让她很恼火，她认为她的堂弟不应该那么粗鲁。

 

罗西尔扬起眉毛。"现在?"

 

"是的,"小天狼星说。 他靠近罗西尔的耳朵，喃喃地说着什么。

 

罗西尔的目光低垂下来，他的睫毛遮住了他的眼睛。他点点头，摸摸小天狼星的手腕。

 

小天狼星的肩膀奇怪的放松了。最后，他向纳西莎投去了一个自信的、令人愤怒的挑逗的微笑。 "你公公找你，茜茜。"

 

纳西莎觉得自己的脸变得燥热。 "什么?"

 

他无辜地看了她一眼。 "我说他想和你谈谈。我不是这么说的吗，乔尼?"

 

"当然，小天狼星,"罗西尔说，嘴唇微颤。

 

梅林啊，那个男人有魅力得过分。老实说，他们两个都是。但是纳西莎从年轻时起就擅长忽视她堂弟的长相，她不是贝拉。尽管在布莱克家族中，堂兄妹之间的关系并不被认为是错误的，但纳西莎个人认为乱伦相当令人反感。因此，她总是尽量忽视小天狼星的吸引力。但她不是瞎子: 她的堂弟和罗西尔肩并肩站在一起，就好像一幅惊人的漂亮画像。当然，他们自己很清楚，那些混蛋。

 

纳西莎摇摇头，离开了他们。她确实需要在阿布拉克萨斯引起骚动之前找到那个傲慢的男人。小天狼星那微妙的戏弄已经足够了。

 

纳西莎抿着嘴，想着罗西尔的请求。这只是一个名义上的要求，她并没有自欺欺人地认为她可以拒绝他的要求。尽管乔纳森罗西尔有着迷人的英俊外表，但他并不算一个好人。他控制欲强、狡猾、冷酷无情。毕竟，他杀了自己的堂兄，虽然埃文罗西尔也是个非常危险的人物。

 

"为了保护我的人，"乔纳森说。

 

现在她想知道：他指的是谁？

 

但这并不重要，不是吗？她只能按照他的要求去做，她别无选择。

 

问题是: 她怎么可能在不知道是什么的情况下找到某样东西？庄园很大，有些隐蔽的房间只有马尔福的血液才能进去。卢修斯绝不会背叛黑魔王。他愚蠢地相信并希望他会回来。纳西莎恼怒地只能摇摇头。有时她想知道，为什么这么聪明的人遇到黑魔王时会变成这样一个白痴。难道卢修斯喜欢跪在黑魔王面前，一次又一次受到钻心咒的折磨吗？ 她永远无法理解。也许是因为她的布莱克骄傲，纳西莎无法想象还有比这更丢脸、更无意义的服务了。马尔福家族有强大的魔法、富有、有影响力。他们不需要侍奉领主。如果黑魔王回来，他只会给他们带来麻烦。但卢修斯似乎并不明白这一点。所以她不能告诉卢修斯。她不能告诉任何人。更何况乔纳森罗西尔是个危险人物。

 

纳西莎叹了口气，望着舞厅对面的阿布拉克萨斯。

 

在他专注而锐利的目光的注视下，她直起身子，朝她的公公微笑。

 

罗西尔是对的: 她是个布莱克。

 

她愿意为她的家庭做任何她必须做的事情。

***

 

在马尔福的圣诞舞会结束两周后，乔尼给小天狼星寄了封信。 他的信只写了,"你的堂姐信守了她的诺言。"

 

小天狼星立刻通过飞路来到罗西尔庄园。 一个家养小精灵带他去了地下室。

 

乔尼正在那个被小天狼星戏称为黑暗巢穴的屋子里——那里有各种各样的黑暗物件，即使是黑巫师也会感到不安。有时候小天狼星想知道他为什么不觉得不安，他应该害怕。他并不像乔尼那样使用黑魔法。乔尼对黑魔法的热爱应该让他感到不安。尖头叉子可能会对这个地下室里的某些东西感到惊悚，但小天狼星并不觉得不安。他不知道怎么解释，但他知道乔尼永远不会伤害他就让他成为一个可怕的人吗？

 

小天狼星尽量不去想这个不舒服的想法，把目光集中在他最好的朋友身上。乔尼坐在木桌旁，正在研究一本黑色的小书。他紧紧地皱着深色的眉头，嘴唇扭曲着。

 

"这是麻瓜的东西,"Jon头也不抬地说——他似乎总能感觉到小天狼星出现在房间里。 "你能相信一个宣扬纯血至上的黑魔王把他的一部分灵魂放进了一本麻瓜的书里吗?"

 

小天狼星翻了翻白眼。 "看起来他的思想比你更开放,"他笑着说，把一只胳膊搭在乔尼的肩上，盯着书。他几乎对那熟悉的魂器感到畏缩。 "所以茜茜真的做到了，我很惊讶。"

 

"我不惊讶，你堂姐是个聪明的女巫。"

 

小天狼星嘲笑道。"我想你那无耻的调情不是没有意义的。"

 

乔尼咯咯地笑了起来，仍然在研究这本书。 "我的'调情'毫无用处，你的堂姐不是个白痴。"

 

"那你为什么和她调情?"

 

乔尼转过头来。

 

"因为我想这么做,"他说，看着小天狼星的眼睛。 "她是个金发女郎，聪明，身材优美，正是我喜欢的类型。她看起来是个很有吸引力的女人。"

 

"你真恶心,"小天狼星说。

 

Jon懒洋洋地笑了笑。"你嫉妒了，Siri。"

 

小天狼星觉得他的脸变热了。但是他还没来得及说什么的时候，乔尼就假笑着喃喃自语道:"别担心，你仍然是最漂亮的那个布莱克。"

 

小天狼星笑着翻了翻眼睛。 "我很怀疑,"他面无表情地说。 "但我觉得我的颧骨更好看。"

 

乔尼盯了一会儿他的颧骨。 "是的,"他说，然后转向魂器。 "这本书是空的，我有种在上面写点东西的兴趣，看看会有什么效果。"

 

小天狼星皱着眉抓起了书。"我还是把它拿走吧，你就不会再受到诱惑了。"

 

"是的，可能吧." 乔尼站在那里叹了口气，伸了个懒腰，然后松开了衬衫的领子。 "该死的，我累坏了。顺便说一句，不客气。"

 

小天狼星热切地看着他。Jon看上去疲惫而紧张，肩膀僵硬。 "谢谢，伙计，你知道我很感激。" 他走近一步，用手轻轻地碰了碰强尼的手腕。 "你没事吧？你需不需要... ... ?"

 

乔尼苦笑着摇了摇头。"我不需要拥抱你，如果你指的是这个的话。拿着书回家去吧。"

 

小天狼星没有动。"告诉我怎么了,"他说。这更像是一种要求，从乔尼冷淡的表情来看，这显然没有得到他的赞同。

 

"回家吧，小天狼星,"乔尼简洁地重复道。

 

小天狼星盯着他。

 

然后他走上前去，双臂紧紧地抱住强尼。他甚至没有尝试做一个男子气概的、随意的拥抱——反正他们也没有真的那么做过。

 

尽管乔尼声称他不需要一个拥抱，但他显然不介意得到一个拥抱：他靠住小天狼星，然后把他搂在怀里。

 

"说出来吧,"小天狼星说，一种焦虑的情绪在身体蔓延。"告诉我怎么了，伙计。"

 

乔尼咯咯地笑了一声。"没什么问题，我只是... ..."他把鼻子贴在小天狼星的头发上，深深地吸了一口气。 "我要结婚了。"

 

小天狼星茫然地盯着他对面光秃秃的墙壁。 "结婚了？跟谁?"

 

"我还不知道,"乔尼一边说，一边用手指拨弄着小天狼星后颈上的头发。 "但是我必须尽快选择一个女人。"

 

"急什么？ 你才二十九岁,"小天狼星说。

 

"明年我就三十岁了,"乔尼说。"我需要一个继承人，就像我母亲一直提醒我的那样：罗西尔往往英年早逝。"

 

小天狼星皱着眉，双臂紧紧地抱着他。 "那又怎么样，你就打算选一个纯血统女孩生孩子吗?"

 

"别担心，我会选一个你喜欢的人。一个能接受我们关系的人。"

 

他的嘴唇抿起来，小天狼星退开了。 一想到将有一个女人——也就是乔尼的妻子——知道他们的事，他就感到莫名的不安。他们的友谊也许不同寻常，但那是他们的事，他不希望他们之间有什么隔阂。

 

"好的,"他苦涩地说。

 

乔尼盯着他看了一会儿。 "有时候我真希望你是个女人，事情就会简单得多。"

 

小天狼星只能瞪着他，他的脸因为乔尼的暗示而发热。乔尼说了些蠢话。

 

他嘲笑道。 "你太自大了，即使我是个女人，我也不会和你上床。"

 

乔尼懒洋洋地笑着，垂下了眼睛。 "骗子,"他说。

 

小天狼星大笑起来。 "你还说我自负，你才是傲慢的混蛋。"

 

"这是事实,"乔恩带着一个阴郁的微笑说。"你知道，如果我们其中一个是女人，我们就会一直做*爱。"

 

小天狼星给了他一个痛苦的眼神，他对这次谈话的方向感到非常不舒服，但是无法否认，他被强尼深深吸引。他的情感如此强烈，以至于有时候他不知道该如何处理，他对强烈的依恋感到挫败，他需要一个身体上的发泄。如果乔尼是个女人，性就是一个显而易见的发泄渠道，但因为他不是女人，他们的关系就变得奇怪了。对于友谊来说，他们的关系过于强烈和亲密，但因为他们都是异性恋，所以不能更进一步。如果小天狼星哪怕有一点点屈服，事情可能就不一样了，但在纯血统社会中，同性恋关系是一种耻辱。而且他是直男，他无法想象和一个男人上床，即使是像乔纳森罗西尔这样英俊的男人。

 

"好吧，我们都是男人，所以这个问题没有实际意义,"小天狼星轻笑着说，这话听起来甚至连他自己都觉得难以置信的尴尬。

 

乔尼点点头，他的目光让人猜不透。他用手指摩擦小天狼星的喉咙，然后滑到他的下巴。小天狼星变得僵硬，他的心要从喉咙里跳出来。

 

"我很高兴你是个男人,"Jon平静地说。 "没有性真够糟糕的。"

 

"哇，谢谢,"小天狼星挖苦地说。 "很高兴知道你是如何看待我们的友谊的。"

 

乔尼发出一声毫无笑意的笑声。 "我浪费了一笔魔法债务，如果不是因为你，我根本不会做这个交易,"他有点苦涩地说。 "我真高兴你不是个女人，不然这真够可悲的。"

 

小天狼星张开嘴，又闭上了，他说不出话来。

 

乔尼叹了口气，转身背对着小天狼星。"拿着书回家吧，Siri。"

 

小天狼星照他说的做了，他的胸口紧得出奇。

 

尽管他手里拿着魂器，但他觉得好像失去了什么而不是得到了什么。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小天狼星回头看了看强尼——还有他的妻子——他努力微笑得脸颊都酸痛了。 "我相信你们这对鸳鸯想要独处。" 他戏谑地眨了眨眼睛。
> 
> 达拉蒂娅 · 扎比尼 · 罗西尔扬起她的金色眉毛，与她的丈夫交换了一下眼神。 "没有必要，小天狼星。我们不希望你离开。"
> 
> 小天狼星盯着她。是他理解的那个意思吗？
> 
> 他看着乔尼。
> 
> 乔尼的蓝眼睛闪烁着一种陌生的神色，：“今晚留下来和我们一起过夜吧。”
> 
> 小天狼星的嘴发干。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提到了乔纳森 · 罗西尔 / 他的妻子 / 小天狼星 · 布莱克，新婚之夜三人行。本章分级为NC17。

1987年9月19日，乔纳森 · 罗西尔与达拉蒂娅 · 扎比尼结婚了。  
沃尔布加一整天都抑制不住自己的微笑。  
没有什么可以破坏她那天的好心情，虽然她一岁的孙子不停的哭闹。那一天哈利和隆巴顿男孩成为了朋友。那真是美好的一天。  
当然，小天狼星的行为稍微破坏了她愉快的心情。  
沃尔布加看着舞厅对面的儿子，皱起了眉。  
小天狼星安静地喝着酒，几乎无视了所有试图和他说话的人，他敌视地盯着那对新婚夫妇跳舞。  
沃尔布加摇了摇头，然后大步走向她的儿子。 "立即停止这种行为,"她严厉地说。 "人们开始注意到了。"  
小天狼星怒视着她，转过脸去。  
沃尔布加抿起嘴，她瞪了他一眼，然后又瞪了那个男人一眼，因为那个男人是她和儿子产生隔阂的主要原因。 沃尔布加从来没有想过她会像讨厌詹姆波特那样讨厌小天狼星的任何一个朋友，但乔纳森 · 罗西尔证明了她的想法是错误的。 她也从来没有想到小天狼星会如此可怜地依恋他除了波特以外的朋友。她几乎希望詹姆波特还活着，因为现在的情况更糟糕。  
"我很高兴罗西尔终于安定下来了,"她一边说，一边仔细地看着儿子。他对她的话没有任何反应，安静地喝着酒。 沃尔布加笑了。 "是时候了，他放荡的行为饱受争议。如果他不是罗西尔领主，他压根就不会被上流社会所接受。"  
"你想说什么，妈妈?" 小天狼星看着她的眼睛说，他的脸冰冷而茫然。  
她压抑着自己的不安。这些天来，小天狼星更好的隐藏了自己的情绪。她本应该很高兴——他抑制了他的格兰芬多精神——但是现在他的一些奇怪举动让她不舒服地想起了罗西尔。这非常令人不安。  
"我希望你不要再表现得像一只忠诚的狗，等待主人的注意,"她尖刻地说。 "太恶心了。你是布莱克的继承人，表现的符合你的身份。大家不是瞎子。"  
小天狼星的脸上出现了愤怒的红晕。 "我以为我们已经谈过这个问题了。我和乔尼的友谊不关你的事，妈妈。"  
"友谊?" 她嘲笑地说。她知道自己太情绪化了——毕竟他们是在公共场合，但她无法控制自己。 这激怒了她，小天狼星对罗西尔的忠诚就像贝拉特里克斯对汤姆 · 里德尔的忠诚一样。 这真是令人反感。 一个布莱克不应该成为任何人的奴隶，甚至不应该成为自己情感的奴隶。  
"够了,"小天狼星恼怒地说。  
沃尔布加撅起了嘴。 "至少罗西尔似乎已经意识到他需要改变自己的生活方式。达拉蒂亚•扎比尼是一个非常好的选择。" 有传言说她杀死了自己的第一任丈夫，而沃尔布加不能说如果她对罗西尔做同样的事她会感到难过。  
"我不相信她,"小天狼星说，回头看着新任的罗西尔夫人。她微笑着看着她的丈夫，亲密得靠着他。  
沃尔布加不得不承认，他们是一对引人注目的夫妻。 达拉蒂娅可能是英国巫师届最美丽的女人，而罗西尔虽然有很多缺点，但长得很英俊。  
"为什么？ 我敢肯定她杀了她第一任丈夫的谣言只不过是恶意的流言蜚语。即使不是，他们也是天生一对。" 沃尔布加冷笑道。 "毕竟，杀人犯应该在一起。"  
小天狼星没有回答，他的眼睛仍然盯着这对夫妇。她甚至不确定他是否听到了她的话。 沃尔布加怒视着他。他怎么敢无视她。  
如果沃尔布加对自己坦诚，那就是她讨厌乔纳森 · 罗西尔的主要原因是因为她自己不再是她儿子在同一个房间里关注的那个人。或者说，她现在还是，但是当罗西尔走进来的时候，她就不再是受到关注的那个了。 这绝对激怒了她。她讨厌成为那种专横的，占有欲强的母亲，但是她控制不住，无论她的儿子多大，她始终是一个母亲。 他现在是个成年人了，快三十岁了，但他永远是她生命中最重要的人。  
沃尔布加噘起嘴，看着儿子盯着罗西尔。说实话，这真是令人作呕。有时候她忍不住想知道小天狼星对罗西尔的依恋到底是怎么回事。 因为不管小天狼星如何澄清，但这绝不是友谊。这种关系是错误的，扭曲的，不正常的。 这让她很担心。这就是为什么她如此努力地说服小天狼星娶塞尔温家的女孩——任何人都比这好。  
但似乎一个妻子，一个儿子，一年的分离也没有改变什么: 小天狼星仍然对他所谓的朋友念念不忘。  
沃尔布加只能希望罗西尔的婚姻能最终结束这段友谊。  
她想要回她的儿子。

***  
小天狼星从母亲身边走开，紧紧地抓着自己的酒杯。  
梅林啊，他想离开婚宴，喝得酩酊大醉。但是他答应过乔尼会一直待到最后，小天狼星布莱克要遵守他的诺言，该死的。  
他希望自己可以假装不知道自己为什么感觉这么糟糕，但小天狼星不能对自己撒谎。  
他很嫉妒。  
这真是太荒谬了——嫉妒自己最好的朋友结婚是多么可笑啊？ ——但是他心里那种难受的感觉只能是嫉妒。理性地说，小天狼星知道他们什么也没有改变。这么多年来乔尼跟数不清的女人上床，那没有影响他们之间的友谊，然而... ... 一想到现在乔尼有了一个终身伴侣，一个固定的伴侣，一个冠以他的名字、并会怀着他的孩子的人，他就嫉妒得要命。对乔尼来说，这个人可能比他更重要。  
该死的，这真是一团糟。  
小天狼星完全意识到这种占有欲是不健康的，但他无能为力。他是个布莱克。布莱克从来都不善于控制负面情绪，他也不例外。他感觉自己快要控制不住的爆发或诅咒某人。  
更糟糕的是，尽管小天狼星一直在喝酒，他仍然令人沮丧的保持着清醒。他怀疑是乔尼命令他的家养小精灵不停地向客人施展温和醒酒的魔法——乔尼无法忍受家里有人喝醉。  
梅林啊，婚宴似乎永远不会停止。  
终于最后几个客人离开了，小天狼星朝门口走去，庆幸这一切终于结束了。作为最好的朋友，他完成了自己的职责，现在他可以痛快地喝得烂醉如泥。  
"你想去哪儿?" 一个熟悉的声音阻止了他。  
小天狼星回头看了看乔尼——还有他的妻子——他努力微笑到脸颊发酸了。 "我相信你们这对鸳鸯想要独处。" 他谐谑地眨了眨眼睛。  
达拉蒂娅 · 扎比尼 · 罗西尔扬起她的金色眉毛，与她的丈夫交换了一下眼神。 "没有必要，小天狼星。我们不希望你离开。"  
小天狼星盯着她。 他理解得对吗？  
他看着乔尼。  
Jon说:"今晚留下来和我们一起过夜吧。"他的蓝眼睛闪烁着一种不熟悉的神情。  
小天狼星的嘴发干。  
***  
小天狼星对三人行并不陌生。在霍格沃茨的第七年，他和帕瓦蒂双胞胎春宵一度，至今他仍深刻地记得那个夜晚。还有一段时间，他想让莱姆斯体验性生活，说服他一起分享他们毕业后勾搭上的辣妹。  
和莱姆斯的三人行还不错，但和正常的性生活没什么不同。他和莱姆斯一起努力让那个女孩高潮，她给莱姆斯口交，然后小天狼星干了她。这很有趣，但没什么特别的。就个人而言，帕瓦蒂双胞胎的三人行对他来说更有趣。  
这应该和莱姆斯的三人行没什么不同。  
某种程度上，它确实是。小天狼星觉得自己浑身不自在。他没有把注意力集中在他们之间那个美丽的裸体女人身上，而是一直盯着乔尼——他总是这样。这是一种习惯，甚至当他们与一个美丽的女人在床上时也不能打破。  
乔尼俯下身，舔了舔达拉蒂娅的乳头。他与小天狼星的目光相遇，然后把它含进嘴里。  
小天狼星心不在焉地抚摸着他的勃起，然后吮吸着她的另一个乳头。  
她呻吟着，双手埋在他们的头发里，把他们的头放在她的乳房上。 "梅林，是的... ... 更多。 用力点。"  
小天狼星用力吮吸着乳头，轻轻地揉着她的乳房。 他的脸无意地蹭着那乔尼那刮得干干净净的没有胡茬的脸颊。小天狼星从来没有觉得这么不舒服过，当他的手和嘴碰到乔尼的妻子的时候，他还能非常清醒的意识到他身边的裸体男人。  
"操，我想干你,"乔尼咕哝着，舔着她的乳房，他的舌头不小心舔到了小天狼星的手指。  
小天狼星打了个寒战，浑身发热。他想看乔尼做爱。这是一件乔尼生活中他没有参与的一部分，小天狼星想看。他想知道乔尼的一切。乔尼是他的，不管他给谁戴上戒指或者把他的老二放进谁的身体。  
"是啊，你应该上她,"小天狼星说，直起身来，把达拉蒂娅拉到他的膝盖上，给她摆好姿势，让她背对着他，然后把她的大腿张开，冲着乔尼。 "来吧。"  
"是的，亲爱的，做吧,"达拉蒂娅上气不接下气地说，顺从地躺在小天狼星的怀里。  
乔尼凝视着他们，目光从她的小穴移到她的肩膀上方的小天狼星的脸上。最后，他跪在她两腿之间，把他坚硬的鸡巴狠狠插进了她的身体。她呻吟着，当乔尼抽插的时候，她把屁股抵在小天狼星勃起上。  
小天狼星喘着气，嘴巴张得大大的。 该死的。 他可以感觉到乔尼每一次冲刺，当他用力操她的时候，他可以感觉到乔尼的魔力散发出的饥渴和欲望。  
他着迷地盯着他们，看着强尼的绷紧的肌肉，看着他如何强有力地插入她的身体。她小天狼星的怀里呻吟这，颤抖着，催促乔尼更用力地干她。乔尼照做了，一滴汗珠顺着他的额头流下来，落在他笔直的鼻子上，滑到他分开的嘴唇上。  
他们的眼睛紧锁着。  
小天狼星敏锐地意识到乔尼的目光，他轻抚着她起伏的乳房，平坦的腹部，然后向下滑到了她的阴唇。他的手指不小心碰到了乔尼的阴茎，乔尼低沉地呻吟了一声，在她体内凶狠地撞击，把他们压进了床垫。  
达拉蒂娅双腿大开，几乎折叠成了两半。乔尼俯身，把他的脸埋在小天狼星的喉咙上。数下抽插后，乔尼快到高潮了，他呻吟着说出一些莫名其妙的话，好像喊了小天狼星的名字也可能不是。  
小天狼星气喘吁吁，感到有点不可思议，他处在极度的兴奋状态。  
"来吧，轮到你了,"乔尼贴着他的喉咙说，然后在他们身边伸了个懒腰。 "操她。"  
小天狼星不需要被告知两次。他把达拉蒂娅推到他身下，狠狠地插进了她的身体。她大声呻吟，她的下面湿透了，被灌满了乔尼的精液。  
他意识到自己的阴茎被乔尼的精液包裹着，他应该觉得恶心。但相反，有什么东西让小天狼星颤栗，一些黑暗和原始的东西。小天狼星开始移动，操着乔尼的妻子，他想要……  
"就是这样，亲爱的,"乔尼用嘶哑的声音低声说，用饥饿的充满占有欲强的目光注视着他们。 "感觉很好，不是吗?"  
小天狼星茫然地看着他，感到不知所措，似乎不知道乔尼在和谁说话。但是他很快就要到高潮了，他呻吟着，那双蓝色的眼睛是他唯一能看到的东西，然后他射精了，一阵愉悦的感觉抹去了他的思绪。  
他的意识模糊了一阵，接下来他所知道的就是，他正躺在乔尼的怀里，乔尼的手指轻轻地梳理着他的头发。  
他这辈子从没感觉这么好过。  
"他妈的,"强尼叹了口气，听起来有点沮丧和愤怒。  
小天狼星也有同感。  
一阵咳嗽声。  
小天狼星畏缩了一下，转过头去。  
达拉蒂娅仔细地观察着他们。 "好吧,"她挪揄地说，看着乔尼。 "当你建议邀请你最好的朋友来一次三人行时，完全出乎我的意料。"  
乔尼做了个鬼脸，脸上出现了淡淡的红晕。 他的下巴咬得紧紧的，但他什么也没说。  
"不是你想的那样，达拉蒂娅,"小天狼星说，他从乔尼身上爬起来，坐直了，他的脸非常燥热。 "我们不是...…我们不是那种人。"  
她扬了扬眉毛，耸了耸裸露的肩膀。 "我说过你是吗？ 我很清楚我丈夫不是那样的人。Jon告诉我你们很亲近，但我没有意识到有多亲近。"  
她说'我丈夫'的语气让小天狼星烦躁，他很难保持一个冷静的表情。  
他把目光从她身上移到乔尼身上，但他的朋友不太愿意直视他的眼睛，他的表情有些紧绷。  
"我要走了,"小天狼星说着，从床上站起来。他尽快地穿好衣服，痛苦地意识到达拉蒂娅和乔尼的目光都在盯着他。  
乔尼也站了起来。他把黑袍披在裸露的肩膀上，跟着小天狼星走出卧室。 "Siri,"他边说边关上了门。  
小天狼星停下来，不情愿地转过身来。  
乔尼走近一些，他仔细盯着他。 "我们没事，对吧?"  
小天狼星大笑起来。 "当然了。我们能有什么事儿?" 除了你高潮的时候可能喊了我的名字。  
小天狼星耸耸肩，把这个想法赶走。 "很有趣，伙计。达拉蒂娅很漂亮，你能和我分享她真是太好了。"  
乔尼点点头，眼睛仍然盯着小天狼星。 "我知道你不怎么喜欢她。我希望这会有所帮助。我不希望事情变得奇怪。"  
小天狼星摇摇头，抚摸着他的后颈。 "难道你不应该回到你妻子身边吗?" 说到这个词，他的胃难受起来，小天狼星不确定他的声音是否像应该的那样冷静。  
他们彼此凝视了一会儿，然后乔尼突然猛地把他拉近，在他耳边低声说:"别傻了，你没有理由嫉妒。 我永远都是你的，而不是她的。"  
小天狼星呼出了一口气，心里有种放松的感觉。  
"小心点，好吗?" 他边说边用手指拨弄着乔尼的头发。 "也许她真的杀了她的第一任丈夫。她第一次婚姻生下的儿子继承了他的一切。"  
乔尼哼了一声，退了回去。 "你不应该相信别人说的，达拉蒂娅连一只苍蝇都不会伤害。"  
小天狼星不相信得皱了皱眉。 "我不相信她。" 但是他不知道怎么说才不会让人觉得他只是嫉妒。 这不仅仅是嫉妒。 关于达拉蒂娅 · 扎比尼的一些传闻让他起鸡皮疙瘩。 事实上，就在她遇见乔尼之前，她刚把头发染成了金色，这是一个奇怪的巧合。 当然，有可能是一个以黑发美人闻名的女人某天醒来后决定染成金发，但是考虑到大家都知道乔尼喜欢金发女郎，她似乎是想引起强尼的注意——如果没有传言说这个女人为了财富杀死了自己的第一任丈夫，这也不算什么错。  
小天狼星把他的疑虑告诉了乔尼，但他的朋友却不屑一顾。这让小天狼星很生气。他知道乔尼能照顾好自己，但是总有办法悄悄地杀死一个巫师。罗西尔家的大部分财产并没有限定由男系继承，如果乔尼出了什么事，他的遗孀可以继承财产。  
小天狼星撅着嘴，在他的口袋里搜寻着。 “这个，”他说着，拿出了他昨天从布莱克金库里找到的戒指。 "把它当成结婚礼物吧。"  
"这是什么?" 乔尼问，好奇地看着戒指。这是一个简单的银戒指，上面用法语刻着布莱克家族的座右铭，永远纯洁。  
"这是一件古老的布莱克传家宝,"小天狼星说。 "它可以防止任何毒药或血液诅咒，即使是最难以察觉的。你会知道自己是中毒了还是被诅咒了，但你不会因此而死。"  
乔尼微笑着转了转眼珠，摇了摇头。  
“Jon”，小天狼星坚定地说。 "拿去吧。"  
他的笑容消失了，乔尼的目光逡巡在戒指和小天狼星的脸之间，最后把戒指戴到了他的无名指上。戒指上的魔法被激活了，永远纯洁这几个字闪烁了一次金色光芒。  
这枚戒指非常适合乔尼。  
小天狼星感到胃一阵有趣的紧缩。  
乔尼把目光从戒指上移开，脸上露出一种奇怪的表情。 "布莱克家的偏执是出了名的，但我不认为你有这个倾向。"  
"小心驶得万年船。"  
乔尼把小天狼星抱在怀里，用鼻子蹭了蹭他的太阳穴。 "谢谢，Siri,"他平静地说。 "我还是觉得你有点多疑，但如果这能让你感觉好点的话... ... 我会戴上它。"  
他身上仍然有性的味道。  
小天狼星舔舔嘴唇，清了清嗓子，然后推开了他。 "顺便说一句，邓布利多相信他知道那个小屋可能在哪里。我们后天去那里。你加入吗?"  
"当然,"乔尼略带嘲笑地说。 "好像我会相信一个白巫师会保护你似的。"  
小天狼星恼怒地看了他一眼。 "邓布利多可能是世上最强大的巫师了。"  
乔尼看起来没什么触动。 "魔力不是一切。他已经老了，而且太理想主义了。他没有足够的黑魔法来辨认邪恶物体，我会和你一起去。"  
"好吧,"小天狼星长叹了一口气说，但在内心深处，他松了一口气。他也不相信邓布利多会保护他。知道乔尼会留意邓布利多可能漏掉的任何黑魔法陷阱，他会感觉好一些。  
你想骗谁，大脚板？ 当小天狼星走向飞路房间时，他的内心用詹姆的声音说道。有罗西尔在你身边，你总是会感觉更好。你总是这样。  
小天狼星想了一下，做了个鬼脸，把飞路粉扔进了壁炉。“格里莫广场”  
房子里黑暗又安静。  
他的母亲可能已经回去睡觉了，他的儿子们现在也睡着了。小天狼星知道他们在那里。他不是一个人。  
然而，他心中的空虚感依然存在。  
梅林啊，他需要喝一杯。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿不思、小天狼星和乔尼去了冈特的小屋。
> 
> 小天狼星和乔尼的友谊似乎有点不对劲，这开始让小天狼星感到恐慌。

看到小天狼星和乔尼一起出现在霍格莫德时，邓布利多很不高兴。

"只有在别无选择的情况下，你才可以告诉其他人有关魂器的事情,"邓布利多说，用失望的表情看着小天狼星。当小天狼星还年幼时，邓布利多的这种表情会让他觉得自己像狗屎一样。

但是小天狼星现在长大了——他会思考而不鲁莽行动——所以他没有反应。他平静地迎着老巫师的目光说:"他是我的朋友，他要和我们一起去。"他的语气并不粗鲁，但非常坚定。

邓布利多皱了眉，但他没有反驳。

他们三个抓起门钥匙——一只亮粉色的袜子——当停止转动的时候，小天狼星看见一个熟悉的破旧棚屋。

"真恐怖,"他喃喃地说，他的脊椎因为周围大量的黑魔法而刺痛。

"的确,"邓布利多冷酷地看着它说。

乔尼什么也没说，但小天狼星能感觉到他沉默的存在。当阿不思和小天狼星努力清除小木屋门上的黑魔法时，他依然保持沉默。

小天狼星把注意力集中在他正在做的事情上，试图忽略了一个事实，那就是他和乔尼之间有点不对劲。或者只是他的猜测。他和乔尼从那天晚上以后就没见过面了。

小天狼星目不转睛地盯着Jon的手，当他看到乔尼手指上的黑色戒指时，他感到一阵邪恶的满足。

梅林啊，这真是一团糟。

"我想现在没有诅咒了，可以安全地进去了。"邓布利多的话把小天狼星从他越来越奇怪的想法中点醒。

小天狼星因为注意力分散而松了一口气，把目光聚集在小木屋上。他打开他的感官，试图确定他是否能感觉到其他的黑魔法。但是魂器的臭味如此强烈，以至于很难感受到其他。魂器一定已经在里面好几年，甚至好几十年了，所以小屋才会被它的魔力浸透。

"Jon?" 他没有看着他朋友的眼睛。

乔尼微微耸了耸肩。 "进去应该安全了,"他说着，走近小天狼星。 "您先请，教授。我们跟着您。"

邓布利多走在前面，但是当小天狼星想跟着他进去的时候，乔尼的手抓住了他的手腕。 "让鲁莽的格兰芬多先进去吧,"他喃喃地说，用手摸着小天狼星袖子下裸露的手腕。

小天狼星舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇。 "你真是一个狡猾的斯莱特林。"

"好吧，我承认,"乔尼继续抚摸着他的手腕内侧说。 "不像你们格兰芬多，我们有自保的本能。" 他叹了口气，把脸贴上小天狼星的后颈，深深地吸了一口气，发出一声不悦的叹息。 "我不喜欢这种古龙香水。不要喷了。"

小天狼星翻了翻白眼。 "你不喜欢我喷的任何古龙香水。"

"正确,"乔尼说，用一只胳膊搂住小天狼星的腰，让他靠着自己胸口。他贴在小天狼星的脖子上发出了满足的声音。"该死，我需要这个。"

小天狼星扬起了眉毛 "我们两天前才见过面,"他幽默地说，试图假装自己没有向后倾斜，接受乔尼的抚摸。他几乎想补充道，我很享受我们之间越来越多的肌肤接触，但是忍住了。小天狼星还没有真正准备好谈论这件事。他仍然不确定自己是讨厌三人行，还是想再一次的这么做。

说真的，他最近有点困惑。

小天狼星对一件事很好奇。 "我离开后，达拉蒂娅说了什么?"

乔尼沉默了。最后，他说:"她告诉我，她不喜欢被当成电灯泡的感觉。我不得不给她口一个小时来弥补。"

小天狼星咬了一下他的脸颊内侧。 "那一定很艰难,"他沉闷地说，更紧地用手抓着魔杖。

"我的下巴疼了好几个小时。"

"我的心为你流血。"

小天狼星不知道他们为什么要这样做——这种咄咄逼人的交流意味着什么——他感觉像是给人施恶咒。

乔尼的胳膊紧紧地搂着他。 "我不想让你走,"他对着小天狼星的后颈咕哝着，声音小到几乎听不见，但却充满了怨恨。 "我希望你在那儿，在我的床上。我想和你睡觉。"

小天狼星睁大了眼睛，脸上发热。 "乔尼,"他勉强说。

"只是睡觉,"乔尼很快地说。 "这该死的都是你的错。床单上有你的味道，这让我... ... 你知道。我想抚摸你，但你不在那里。这真是... ... 令人沮丧。"

"你有你的妻子同床共枕,"小天狼星说，目不转睛地盯着小木屋的门。

乔尼刺耳地笑了起来。 "你知道这是不一样的。"

这可能有些孩子气，有些刻薄，但是他真的喜欢乔尼离开他痛苦的这个想法。这不是一个友好的想法，但小天狼星早就接受了他和乔纳森罗西尔不是普通朋友的事实。 普通朋友不会像他们那样接触。普通朋友不会对彼此的占有欲如此强烈。

他们从来都不是正常的朋友，但是事情变得即使对他们来说也太奇怪了。小天狼星开始恐慌。

"来吧，我们进去吧,"小天狼星清了清嗓子说，从乔尼的怀里挣脱出来。他没有看他最好的朋友，直接走进了木屋。

他停了下来，吃惊地看着邓布利多。他在地板上痛苦地扭动着，紧紧抓住他的手——那只戴着柳克丽霞描述的戒指的手。邓布利多当时在想什么？

小天狼星迅速低声说出了他母亲平时用来取下戒指的咒语，把戒指从邓布利多变黑的手指上弄了下来。阿不思仍然难受地呻吟着，好像疼痛越来越厉害。

小天狼星把戒指扔在地板上，向前走进俯下身子，靠向老巫师——结果被拉了回来。

"别碰他,"乔尼紧紧地抓住小天狼星的肩膀说。 "我知道那个诅咒。你帮不了他，小天狼星。"

"但是——"小天狼星说，目光从邓布利多变黑的手里移到乔尼面无表情的脸上。

"他快不行了,"乔尼说。 "这个诅咒没有任何对抗诅咒或治愈方法。只有死亡才能终结它。如果你现在触摸他，诅咒可能会转移到你身上，如果它还没有扩散到他的生命核心。"

小天狼星疯狂地想，"如果诅咒可以转移，我们能被把它转移到动物身上吗?"

乔尼的眼睛里闪烁着惊奇的光芒。他歪着头想了一会儿，点头道。 "值得一试。"

小天狼星变出一只老鼠，小心翼翼地把它悬浮在邓布利多正在变黑的手上。老鼠发出一声撕心裂肺的叫声，立刻变黑，几秒钟后就死了。

在施放几个诊断咒语之后，乔尼在邓布利多的手上施放一个镇静咒语。 "教授，你想先听好消息还是坏消息?"

邓布利多盯着乔尼，他的脸仍然因疼痛而扭曲着。 "我没有偏好,"他说。

"多亏小天狼星的主意，诅咒已经被阻止了，但它仍然造成了巨大的伤害。我认为它不会杀了你，但它很可能让你永远不能使用那只手了，你的手神经损伤非常严重。"

邓布利多表情严肃点点头，并不感到惊讶。

"我有点好奇，为什么像你这样一个强大而睿智的巫师会把魂器戴在自己的手指上,"乔尼喃喃地说，疑惑地看着邓布利多。

阿不思凝视着他，小天狼星注意到了他眼中的羞愧和尴尬。

"他需要去圣芒戈,"小天狼星说，打破了沉默。

邓布利多摇了摇头，慢慢地站了起来。 "西弗勒斯一样能帮上忙。"

小天狼星忍不住冷笑。即使多年以后，当他想起邓布利多费心保护斯内普而却没有为他做任何事情时，他仍然感到被背叛的刺痛。

"按照你说的做吧,"他边说边把魂器悬浮到为它带来的容器中。

"我的孩子，你能摧毁魂器之后把戒指给我吗?"

"为什么?" 小天狼星疑惑地打量着校长。邓布利多对其他任何一个魂器的容器都没有兴趣。

邓布利多似乎犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。 "没有原因。"

小天狼星盯着他。邓布利多有所隐瞒，阿不思和他该死的秘密们。

"我想我要把它给我妈妈,"小天狼星说，"她喜欢斯莱特林的旧东西，她可能会喜欢他后代的东西。"

阿不思噘起嘴，但没有反对。他弹了一下魔杖，用他的守护神发出信息:"西弗勒斯，请在三把扫帚见我，我感觉不舒服。" 银凤凰离开时，阿不思疲惫地朝小天狼星笑了笑。"谢谢你救了我，小天狼星，你总有很棒的点子。如果那个诅咒是我想的那样，没有你的帮助我早就死了。我欠你一条命，我的孩子。"

小天狼星摇了摇头，有点恼火邓布利多表现得好像乔尼根本就不存在似的。"你欠Jon的而不是我的。如果他不在这儿，我不知道该怎么做。"

阿不思朝他淡淡一笑。"生命债务可不是这么回事，小天狼星。但我想你是对的：我欠罗西尔大人一笔魔法债务。" 阿不思向乔尼点了点头，拿出一个门钥匙，启动了它。

老巫师一走，乔尼哼了一声。 "承认自己欠黑巫师什么让他感到痛苦。"

"我也是个黑巫师,"小天狼星说。

乔尼摇了摇头。 "但不像我。我认为他怀疑我是黑魔王的支持者，只是在等待时机，等着背后捅你一刀的机会。"

小天狼星咧嘴一笑。"是吗?"

乔尼做了个鬼脸。"但愿如此。"

小天狼星转过头，他觉得不舒服。他讨厌被提醒乔尼厌烦他对他的依恋——在他离家一年的时间里，他一直试图摆脱这种依恋。

"你......"他避开乔尼的目光问道。 "如果我们小时候你不在我身上留下标记，你觉得我们还会是朋友吗?"

"不太可能,"乔尼耸耸肩说。"我没有理由去注意一个比我小两岁的格兰芬多小子。"

小天狼星点了点头，感到莫名其妙地受到了伤害。他知道这太荒谬了，他没有任何该死的理由感到难受。

"你不高兴吗?" 乔尼问，强迫他看着他。当他们的目光相遇时，他不可思议地轻声笑了起来。"Siri，你知道我是对的。我们没有任何共同点。如果我有机会了解你——你对斯莱特林没有那么多偏见——我们也许可以成为朋友，但是你知道......"乔尼耸耸肩说， "为什么要思考如果？ 事实就是如此。"

小天狼星皱着眉，双臂交叉在胸前。"我只是厌恶这样想... ..."我不是你，我不能把对你的奇怪迷恋归结于生物血液。

他没有大声说出来，但罗西尔一定是从他脸上读懂了。他怒视着小天狼星，脸色阴沉。"听着，即使我离开了一年，封锁了那些标记，但我仍然无时无刻不在想着你。你现在开心了吗?"

是的。

小天狼星感觉轻松多了，他得意地笑了，挑起眉毛。"你是说你一直在想我吗?"

乔尼只是平淡地看了他一眼，既没有证实也没有否认。"顺便说一句,"他转移了话题。 "我已经研究完地图了。"

小天狼星好奇地看着他。几个星期前，小天狼星去霍格沃茨从费尔奇那里拿回了地图，这并不容易，但是小天狼星可以为他最好的朋友做任何事。

当涉及到有趣的魔法物品时，乔尼有点像个书呆子，尤其当它们是黑暗的——而活点地图中使用的魔法并不完全是光明咒语。没有任何光明咒语可以如此精确地追踪巫师，甚至可以显示阿尼马格斯的真实姓名。小天狼星告诉其他掠夺者，他从霍格沃茨的教授那里无意中听到了这个跟踪咒语，当然，这全是胡说八道。如果霍格沃茨的教授们知道这样的咒语，掠夺者们就不可能侥幸成功了。小天狼星实际上是从布莱克图书馆里一本看起来很邪恶的旧书里得知了这种咒语——还有他们用来创建地图的其他咒语。

当乔尼问他掠夺者们都使用了什么咒语时，小天狼星告诉了他记得的那些咒语，但是说实话，那张地图有点特殊：无论他们试了多少次，掠夺者都无法复制它。

"你喜欢吗?" 小天狼星说。 "这是一个非常棒的作品，不是吗?" 他情不自禁地炫耀一下。

乔尼微微一笑，看起来有点喜欢，又有点恼怒。但他的笑容很快消失了，取而代之的是一种奇怪的表情。 "这不仅仅是一个简单的咒语作品。你有没有觉得奇怪：为什么地图上尖头叉子、月亮脸、虫尾巴和大脚板拥有你们的性格特征和使用者对话？一张看似空白的羊皮纸，上面融合着每个人的性格，它不会让你想起什么吗?"

小天狼星茫然地看了他一眼。 "想起什么?"

"里德尔的日记,"乔尼说。

小天狼星瞪着他。"你说你没在上面写字!"

乔尼看起来一点也不觉得羞愧。"我撒谎了。我很好奇，就在里面写了一点。里德尔回复了，就像地图上的掠夺者们一样。"

小天狼星的胃不舒服地翻腾着，他放声大笑。"你在开玩笑吧？这张地图一点也不像里德尔的日记！ 这只是一张被施了魔法的地图，不是一个该死的魂器。如果我们为了制作地图而杀人，我会记得的。"

乔尼没有笑。"什么是魂器，小天狼星?" 他说。 "一个灵魂碎片从主体灵魂上分离出来，被拴在一个物体上。灵魂可以意外地分离而不需要杀戮：这种情况已经被证实，当时卑鄙的海尔波【注】不停地试验黑魔法，直到他成功。魂器就是那些实验的成果——一种人为的、可怕的方式来制造一个灵魂碎片。但有灵魂碎片是有可能无意间制造出来的。我相信制图地图时发生了类似的事：当你想在地图上注入你们的个性时，你和你的朋友们在无意中分裂了你们灵魂的一小部分。"

小天狼星盯着他看。"你不是认真的吧。你是说地图上有四个魂器?"

乔尼摇了摇头。"不是魂器——是微小的灵魂碎片。它们没有恶意，也没有强大到可以占有任何人，但是它们有足够的意识。当我告诉他们我是谁的时候，他们不仅认出了我，而且还想知道我是怎么拿到地图的。即使我给了他们正确的口令，他们也不让我使用地图，所以我不得不告诉他们，是你给了我地图，我是你的朋友，这引发了一些有趣的反应。"

小天狼星对此有点好奇，但是乔尼继续说,"我的观点是，他们的反应就像人一样，他们对直到霍格沃茨的最后一年有着完整的记忆。我不知道任何一种咒语，黑暗或光明的，可以把一个人的性格和完整的记忆放进一张羊皮纸里。即使是魔法画像也无法做到这一点—— 一幅肖像画通常只是重复这个人最喜欢的短语，并模仿他们在画家前展现出的一些行为举止；他们和他们活着的时候并不是同一个人。当然，某些肖像画有这个人的一些重要记忆，比如霍格沃茨校长和纯血家族的领主们的肖像画，但是这些肖像画仍然没有完全的自主的意识。但活点地图中的人物绝对不一样。他们甚至还记得你在霍格沃茨给我开的那些愚蠢的玩笑。"

小天狼星试图消化这些信息，他从来没有意识到这一点。有时候，他和Jamie看到 地图上大脚板和尖头叉子的玩笑都会哈哈大笑，自鸣得意，因为他们在地图上施了这么了不起的咒语。

这是不是意味着..

"你是说有可能让詹姆复活吗?" 小天狼星嘶哑地说，脑子里一片空白。

乔尼做了个鬼脸，摇了摇头。"想都别想。这是一个非常小的灵魂碎片，不是魂器。实际上，詹姆波特已经死了。这个灵魂碎片太小了，不能把他的灵魂拴在这个世界上。"

小天狼星仔细地打量着他。"你是说如果我死了，你也不能用地图上的灵魂碎片把我带回来吗?"

乔尼犹豫了一下，这就是小天狼星需要的答案。

"你能做到的,"小天狼星说，他的心跳得更快了。

"你认为我能做到不可能的事情，我感到受宠若惊，但我不是一个创造奇迹的人，Siri。"

小天狼星撅起了嘴。他不确定自己是否相信乔尼。

他向前一步，把一只手放在罗西尔没有刮干净的脸颊上。"求你了?" 他用他最可爱的狗狗眼看着那双难以读懂的蓝眼睛说。

乔尼的下巴绷紧了。"我真该拧断你的脖子,"他平静地说。 "你把我耍得团团转。"

小天狼星脸红了。他张开嘴又一言不发地闭上了。他把手抽开，但是乔尼用力抓住了它，他的眼睛像冰一样。"如果我这么做，对我有什么好处?"

小天狼星咽了口唾沫，他一点也不惊讶，但有点不安。他知道乔尼是个斯莱特林，他绝不会出于好心做任何事，除非对他自己有好处。乔尼帮助小天狼星解决魂器，因为他喜欢哈利，而且伏地魔的回归也会威胁到小天狼星的安全。但是复活詹姆波特显然不是乔纳森 · 罗西尔想要做的事情。

"什么都行,"小天狼星说。

乔尼带着愤怒的表情嘲笑道。"任何事？你愿意做任何事情来换回你最好的朋友吗？你真是个不折不扣的格兰芬多。"

小天狼星皱起了眉，认真地打量着他。"即使詹姆回来了，你也是我最好的朋友。 我可以有两个最好的朋友，你知道的。"

乔尼恼怒地看了他一眼，避开了他的目光。 "我得考虑一下,"他最后干脆地说。 "招魂术是我不太熟悉的领域，而且也没有一本指南教人如何使用巫师的灵魂碎片复活他们。我肯定你不希望波特像阴尸一样复活。"

小天狼星拉下了脸，他肯定不想那样。他可能根本就不应该想要尖头叉子回来。他知道这样做很自私，而且有点疯狂——邓布利多如果知道的话可能不会同意——但是詹姆可能回来这个消息让他渴望得不得了。虽然乔尼是他最好的朋友，但他仍然不能填补尖头叉子死亡带来的内心空洞。由于某种原因，他和乔尼的友谊完全不同——混乱而复杂——不像他和詹姆的友谊，那么简单纯洁。

"听着，如果对你来说太危险的话，你不必这么做，,"小天狼星说。黑魔法通常需要付出代价。小天狼星是想要詹姆回来，但不是必须。

罗西尔哼了一声。 "别担心，我绝对不会为你的宝贝詹姆牺牲任何东西。"

小天狼星皱着眉看了他一眼。他不理解乔尼对詹姆表现出的奇怪的敌意——他对莱姆斯非常友好。

"你根本不了解詹姆,"小天狼星说。 "如果你了解他，我相信你会喜欢他的。" 他清楚这根本不可能，乔尼和詹姆完全不一样——但是当他们遇到困难时，他们都会尽力克服。

乔尼做了个鬼脸，简短地说:"我会研究的，但不能保证。" 他转向门口，肩膀紧绷。 "我会给你写信。"

"伙计。"

"怎么了?" 乔尼没有回头。

小天狼星舔了舔他的嘴唇。 "你知道这并不意味着你对我来说不重要，对吧?"

乔尼什么也没说。

小天狼星感到胃在下沉。他抓住乔尼的肩膀沙哑地说:"你是我最喜欢的人。只有你，没有别人。"

"那你要波特干什么?" 乔尼问。

"因为我想念他。他是我的兄弟。"

"我不是吗?"

小天狼星皱起了眉。不管他们有多亲密，他从来没有把乔尼当作兄弟看待。尖头叉子是他的兄弟，小天狼星可以在他面前很自然的以大脚板的形态吠叫、舔自己的蛋蛋等恶心的举动。不过小天狼星无法想象在乔尼面前那样表现，他即使想想也觉得有点丢脸。在乔纳森面前，他总是努力展现自己最好的一面，因为乔纳森罗西尔看起来总是那么完美，那么有贵族气质。

"嗯，不完全是,"小天狼星说，然后又皱起眉头。 "你把我当兄弟吗?" 他不确定他希望强尼说是或不是。

"嗯，不完全是,"乔尼用嘲弄的声音说。

"混蛋,"小天狼星笑着说，推了他一下。

让他松了一口气的是，乔尼转过身来的时候也在微笑。"我会给你写信的,"他的语气没那么生硬了。 "回家吧。"

小天狼星微笑着幻影移形离开了，在胸前紧紧抓着那个魂器容器。

"爸爸回来了!" 哈利喊道，冲向小天狼星，脸上咧着大大的笑容。

小天狼星有点僵住了。

哈利。如果詹姆复活了，那么哈利将不再是他的儿子——他将再次成为詹姆的儿子。

"怎么了，孩子?" 小天狼星把容器放在哈利够不着的架子上。

哈利骄傲地笑着说。 "JJ 迈出了他的第一步!"

小天狼星咧嘴一笑。 "是吗?" 他们都有点担心，因为 JJ 已经快一岁零两个月了，还没开始走路。

哈利点点头，小天狼星俯下身来把他扛在肩上，这让小男孩咯咯地笑了起来。"那我们去看看吧！他在哪儿?"

"在他的房间里，爸爸！ 他还不能走太远!"

小天狼星笑着把哈利抱到小儿子的房间里，尽量不去理会他内心的不安。真他妈的愚蠢，爸爸只是一个称呼。Jamie去世得太早了，他应该活下去，他应该了解他的儿子，看着他成长、学习、快乐长大。

更不用说他的担心还为时过早：乔尼很可能做不到。如果让一个人复活那么容易，那伏地魔的某个追随者早就这么做了。

即使乔尼成功了，也不会改变任何事情。哈利仍然会爱小天狼星。亲情不仅仅是血缘关系，他和詹姆之间的友谊就是证明。哈利可以有两个爸爸，就像小天狼星可以有两个最好的朋友。

你能吗？ 一个声音在他的脑海里说。你已经在和乔尼争论这个了。

小天狼星皱起了眉，他想起了乔尼的话。

我真该拧断你的脖子，你把我耍得团团转。

他真的这样认为吗？ 这个想法非常令人不安，而且有点好笑，因为乔尼大错特错了。小天狼星才是那个被乔尼玩弄于鼓掌之间的人。

他才是那个可怜的人。

即使他自己承认这一点也是非常尴尬的，但是小天狼星知道这是真的。他甚至不确定，即使乔尼在他面前杀了人，他会不会停止与乔尼做朋友。乔纳森 · 罗西尔可能是这个国家最黑暗的巫师之一，但是如果小天狼星给他小狗一样的眼神，他还是轻易地向他妥协——这是小天狼星唯一在乎的事情。这让小天狼星觉得自己是个自私可怕的混蛋，但无论它有多糟糕，这是真的。

这让他感到害怕。

这在一定程度上解释了为什么他需要詹姆回来：有时候小天狼星觉得自己的是非观完全被乔纳森 · 罗西尔扭曲了。

他需要别人帮他搞清楚自己他妈的到底怎么了。

 

注：卑鄙的海尔波（Herpo the Foul)）

　　海尔波是一位古希腊的黑巫师。他是最早的黑巫师之一并对当今的黑魔法依旧影响深远。他以第一位蛇怪孵化者而著称。他发明了许多邪恶的魔咒，是已知的第一个成功制造了魂器的巫师（也有可能是魂器制造的发明者）。也就是说，他肯定是犯下了谋杀罪以分裂他的灵魂。他是已知最早的蛇佬腔。

　　海尔波出现在前三册视频游戏的巧克力蛙卡片人物中，《神奇生物在哪里(书)》和Pottermore时间线里也有他。


	19. Chapter 19

沃尔布加低头看着小精灵："带我见你的主人。"

 

家养小精灵耷拉着耳朵鞠躬，领着她走向一楼的房间，那是一间宽敞整洁的办公室。沃尔布加忍不住赞同——她儿子的办公室总是一团糟。

 

"布莱克太太要见主人,"小精灵宣布，然后消失了。

 

乔纳森 · 罗西尔把目光从他正在读的书上移开。"夫人,"他都没有站起身。他的脸上并没有表现出来任何惊讶。"什么风把您吹来了?"

 

沃尔布加紧闭双唇，在对面的椅子上坐了下来，虽然有点恼怒他的无礼，但并不感到意外。他们的关系不好。在公共场合的时候，罗西尔仍然是那么的迷人、有礼貌，但是当他们单独在一起的时候，他就不那么友好了。 乔纳森 · 罗西尔不傻：他很可能清楚地意识到，多年来她一直试图在他和小天狼星之间制造裂痕。 她不会说他们是敌人——那样太夸张了——但是他们非常不喜欢对方。

 

"你真的打算让詹姆波特复活吗?" 她单刀直入地问。她认为闲聊没有什么意义。

 

罗西尔抬起了头。"小天狼星告诉你的?"

 

她怒视着他。他没必要这么惊讶。她和小天狼星也许经常争吵，但她仍然是小天狼星的母亲。她比任何人都了解他。"是的,"她撒谎说。小天狼星没有告诉她这件事；她无意中听到他与卢平的争吵。

 

"你疯了吗，大脚板？ 让死去的人安息吧！詹姆和莉莉在一起，他很安宁！"

 

"他有个儿子!"

 

"他已经有父亲了！ 说实话，大脚板，你这么做不是为了哈利！ 你太自私鲁莽了——这太疯狂了！ 真不敢相信你竟然把乔牵扯进来！ 我不敢相信他会同意这么做。"

 

"他说他会调查的,"小天狼星说，听起来很不舒服。

 

"我要告诉Jon我对这种疯狂行为的看法。"

 

沃尔布加不知道卢平有没有告诉罗西尔。这没什么影响。她不认为这个混血儿的言论会左右罗西尔的想法。

 

"我是来告诉你不要这么做的,"她说。"詹姆波特是个愚蠢的格兰芬多学生。小天狼星把他和波特的友谊理想化了，因为他戴着怀旧的眼光回顾这段友谊。如果你让波特复活，小天狼星会意识到他的记忆与现实不符，这只会给他带来失望和痛苦。"

 

罗西尔凝视着她，他的表情神秘莫测。

 

最后，他温和地说:"你以为我是个容易上当的傻瓜吗，女士?"

 

她努力保持面无表情。"不好意思?"

 

罗西尔叹了口气，放松的靠在椅子上。"如果你真的不想让我复活詹姆波特，你就不会告诉我。我们算不上朋友，我没有理由按你说的做。逆反心理是你儿子经常使用的伎俩。我会让他侥幸成功，但你不是小天狼星。"

 

她什么也没说。

 

"问题是,"他平静地说。 "你为什么想要詹姆波特回来？ 我以为你不喜欢他。"

 

沃尔布加撅起了嘴。

 

罗西尔地笑了笑。"你只是选择了不那么邪恶的人吗?"

 

沃尔布加怒视着他，恼怒他竟能读懂她的心思。

 

"你到底做不做?" 她终于问道，无法抑制自己的好奇心。她已经研究过了，她还是不确定波特能不能复活。但如果有人能做到这一点，那一定是罗西尔。他是她一生中遇到的最黑暗的巫师之一，他那迷人的魔法令人不安。他让沃尔布加不舒服地想起了她年轻时认识的某个巫师——另一个帅气迷人、眼神冰冷的巫师，指尖也玩弄着黑魔法。最大的不同是，汤姆里德尔不懂爱。他不让任何人走进内心，从不关心任何人，就沃尔布加所知，他甚至没有爱的能力。 罗西尔在这方面有所不同。她几乎希望他不是。

 

他耸耸肩。 "我还没决定呢。" 他的目光锐利，蓝眼睛变得冰冷。 "但即使我这么做了，如果你认为詹姆波特会改变什么，那你就是在妄想。（Sirius is mine）小天狼星是我的。"

 

她的背上起了鸡皮疙瘩，感到不舒服。mine这个词有如此强烈的力量，带着如此多的感情，邪恶而强烈，听起来与罗西尔的其他词语完全不同。

 

这令人不安。

 

"不，他不是,"沃尔布加站起身来说。 "小天狼星奥莱恩属于他的家族，你不是他的家人。" 她冷笑道。 "你对他来说算什么，罗西尔？ 只是一个朋友，这什么大不了的。如果小天狼星发生了什么事，你甚至不会被通知，因为你对他来说什么也不是。他不属于你，也永远不会属于你。"

 

他的眼睛里有什么东西在闪烁。 "您知道门在哪儿，夫人。"

 

沃尔布加转身离开了，她告诉自己已经把话说完了，她确信自己触动了他。

 

她赢了吗？

 

或者她只是犯了一个错误，让罗西尔意识到他对小天狼星没有任何所属权？

 

***

 

当乔尼最终用猫头鹰通知他的时候，小天狼星立刻来到罗西尔庄园，感到深深的焦虑和兴奋。

 

但是他一进地下室，乔尼说,

 

"我做不到。"

 

小天狼星盯着他。"你说你做不到是什么意思?"

 

乔尼镇静地看着他。"正如我所说的。我做不到。"

 

"你说你可以的。"

 

乔尼平淡地看了他一眼。"我从来没有那样说过，是你认为我可以的。我告诉过你这是不可能的。"

 

"胡说,"小天狼星说，大步走过去，"当我问你是否可以用灵魂碎片让我复活时，我看到了你的犹豫，你只是不想做，因为那是詹姆!"

 

他们站在几英寸远的距离互相瞪着对方。

 

"你知道吗?" 乔尼说，他的眼睛里有些刻薄和强硬的东西。 "你说得对。我研究了一下，理论上来说，我可以做到。但你知道这种仪式需要什吗？ 新生儿的心脏。 你愿意为你宝贵的童年朋友从婴儿身上挖出心脏吗？ 我真的不想这样做。"

 

小天狼星咽了口水。他什么也说不出来。

 

乔尼缺乏幽默感地笑了笑，接着说:"至少不想为了波特这样做。"

 

小天狼星的心脏因为乔尼的暗示而紧缩——最可怕的是，他不确定这是不是完全出于恐惧。梅林啊，他们都有病，他们需要帮助。

 

"我应该感动吗?" 他想想说。 "你以为我会傻到相信你需要一颗新生儿的心脏来复活詹姆吗？ 你以前骗过我。"

 

"我什么时候骗过你了?"

 

"关于里德尔的日记。你说你没在上面写字。"

 

"我暗示了一下。你自己得出的结论。这和撒谎不一样。"

 

小天狼星哼了一声。 "对。"

 

乔尼耸了耸肩。 "我现在为什么要撒谎?"

 

小天狼星难以置信地笑了起来。"真的吗？ 你知道为什么。"

 

乔尼冷冷地看了他一眼。 "不，我不知道。请告诉我。"

 

小天狼星瞪着他，无法相信乔尼真的强迫他说出来。 "因为你嫉妒,"他看着罗西尔的眼睛说。 "你害怕詹姆回来，害怕他说服我说你对我有坏影响，害怕他会把我从你身边赶走。"

 

乔尼的眼睛闪着光。 "害怕?" 他说，他的声音低沉得有些危险。 "因为詹姆波特？ 我们都知道你是属于谁的，我为什么要怕他呢?"

 

小天狼星舔了舔他干燥的嘴唇，他的心跳加快了。"我不属于你，你这个自大的混蛋。"

 

乔尼的手握住小天狼星的脖子，他的拇指抚摸着小天狼星的喉结。 "骗子。如果詹姆波特现在在这个房间里，你甚至不会看他一眼。"

 

小天狼星怒视着他，恨他无法否认这一点。 当乔尼离他这么近的时候，他不会看到别人，乔尼就像磁铁一样吸引他的注意力。 "闭嘴。"

 

"你依然执着于詹姆波特和他所代表的一切，这真是值得赞许。但是波特甚至都认不出你来了，小天狼星。 看看你自己。" 罗西尔的手从小天狼星的喉咙上滑下来，抚摸小天狼星深绿色的长袍。 "你看起来就是个纯种人。你的衣着，你的举止，你的态度——你总是游离在在格兰芬多的小帮派之外，但是现在更明显了。你现在是个黑巫师。波特在你身边会感到不自在，你知道最有趣的是什么吗？ 你也会感到不舒服。"

 

"我不会的,"小天狼星咬牙切齿地说，看着乔尼的手抚摸着他的长袍的布料，这个动作心不在焉，充满占有欲。

 

"你会的,"乔尼说，凝视着他的眼睛。 "你和波特从小就是好朋友，但现在的你有不同的需求。波特再也不能满足你了。"

 

"让我猜猜... ...你可以?" 小天狼星笑着说。

 

乔尼没有笑。他把手放在小天狼星的胸口上。小天狼星因为这个碰触而发抖，他后悔自己长袍下面什么也没穿。

 

"当波特碰你的时候，你的心跳有这么快吗，Siri?"

 

小天狼星嘲弄道，脸上发热。 "詹姆从来没有像你这样摸过我。" 他无法想象尖头叉子的手放在自己胸前，心不在焉地玩弄着自己的乳头，就像乔尼。 "别这样,"他勉强说。

 

乔尼低下头。他仍然把自己的拇指放在小天狼星的乳头上，透过他薄薄的长袍可以清晰得看到它们变硬了。他只是盯着小天狼星看了一会儿。"这让你感到不舒服吗?"

 

小天狼星舔了舔嘴唇。说实话，他并不觉得不舒服，但这绝对有点奇怪。 "不，但是——"

 

"你永远不会让别的男人这样碰你，但如果是我，就没关系。你知道为什么吗?"

 

小天狼星翻了翻白眼。 "因为我属于你?"

 

乔尼把他拉近，紧紧地搂住他。 "是的,"他恶毒地说。 "让波特在坟墓里腐烂吧，我不在乎。我不会把你还给他的。"

 

"不要这样说他,"小天狼星说，试图激起他的愤怒，但他的眼睛慢慢闭上，身体变得燥热，不自觉得靠近乔尼。 就算他是个混蛋，乔尼也会给他最好的拥抱。"他是我最好的朋友。"

 

乔尼突然用牙齿咬了他的脖子，吮xi着。小天狼星的喉咙里发出一阵呻吟。他把乔尼推开了。"怎么回事，伙计?"他的手飞快地摸了下他的脖子。乔尼刚刚给了他一个吻痕吗？

 

罗西尔擦了擦嘴唇，他的瞳孔放大，他的眼睛狂热而震惊，眼神里好像有一种黑暗而奇怪的东西。他盯着小天狼星的脖子，好像着了魔。

 

"那是什么鬼东西?" 小天狼星说。

 

乔尼耸了耸肩，看上去有点局促不安。过了一会儿，他说:"这是标记的问题，我情不自禁。"

 

小天狼星带着深深的怀疑注视着他，但是乔尼看起来很真诚。

 

他还没来得及说什么，乔尼就抽身回到他的办公桌前。他坐下来，看着桌上摊开的那本旧书。"我们关于魔法肖像的谈话给了我一个想法,"他说。

 

小天狼星因为突然转换了话题皱起了眉，他的脑子里还在想着乔尼刚刚给了他一个吻痕。 "什么?"

 

"也许可以把波特的灵魂碎片画成一幅魔法肖像"乔尼说。

 

"你是说... ..."

 

乔尼抬起头看着他。 "詹姆波特不会复活，但是你仍然可以和你的宝贝詹姆说话。 他将比普通的魔法肖像更具有感知力——这将是詹姆波特的另一种形式，而不仅是他的仿造品。你找一个艺术家来创作肖像，剩下的就交给我了。"

 

小天狼星眨了几下眼睛。这不是他想要的，但总比什么都没有好。

 

这样的话，莱姆斯就不会因为小天狼星复活一个死人而对他大发雷霆了，但是小天狼星仍然可以可以跟尖头叉子对话，而且哈利可以在小天狼星不必放弃他儿子的情况下了解他的第一个父亲。这对所有人来说都是一个完美的解决方案。乔尼是个天才。

 

小天狼星咧嘴一笑，大步走向乔尼，给他一个拥抱。 "谢谢，伙计,"他喃喃自语。 "你是最棒的。对不起，我是个混蛋。"

 

乔尼转动着眼睛，脸上带着忍耐的微笑。 "是啊。现在出去吧。我还有一些研究要做。仪式并不容易。等你把画准备好了告诉我。"

 

当小天狼星准备离开时，乔尼抓住了他的胳膊。

 

"怎么了?" 小天狼星心烦意乱地说，他正在考虑可选的艺术家，没有多少画家会同意用一个死人的照片来画一幅肖像，但是足够的金加隆……

 

小天狼星过了一会儿才注意到罗西尔盯着他的脖子。

 

"不要治愈它,"乔尼用他的大拇指摩擦着——

 

小天狼星的脸发热。"好吧，你这个怪胎,"他笑着说，强迫自己离开。

 

他一回到家就走到最近的镜子前。

 

小天狼星盯着他苍白的脖子上那个大大的、暧昧的红色咬痕，一种奇怪的感觉在他的肚子里翻腾。

 

他抬起手摸了摸。

 

"小天狼星?"

 

小天狼星退缩了一下，迅速施展咒语掩盖住红肿——那个爱的痕迹，一个声音在他脑海深处低语——然后转向他的母亲。

 

"什么事，妈妈?" 他说。

 

沃尔布加皱起了眉。 "你脸红了。你感觉还好吗?"

 

"是的，我很好,"小天狼星说。"我 ..很好..是的。" 控制一下自己，他告诉自己，这没什么。乔尼刚刚失去了理智。这种事不会再发生了。这不代表什么。"你看见哈利了吗?"

 

沃尔布加看着他，好像他疯了似的。 "他今天早上去了马尔福庄园。他明天才会回来。"

 

小天狼星脸又红了。"是的——他和德拉科在一起。我只是忘了。我想我要早点上床睡觉。晚安，妈妈。"

 

她眯起眼睛，但在她询问之前，他就上楼去了。

 

他现在无法回答任何问题。

 

该死的，他无法控制自己的胡思乱想。

 

小天狼星关上卧室的门，重重地靠在门上，他的手摸着脖子。

 

他猛地抽开手，握成拳头，感到恼怒。

 

控制住自己，布莱克。


End file.
